MAGNIFICENT CENTURY (HUNHAN VERSION)
by Sehzade353
Summary: Dari hamba menjadi penguasa kepada sang raja... Kuasa, ego, pengkhianatan dan cinta... Nikmatilah ceritera yang tak seberapa ini... HUNHAN PAIRING (SEHUN HAREM). MOHON DIREVIEW YA... CHAPTER 20 IS UP... NEXT WEEK CHAPTER 21... KONFLIK AKAN TIMBUL SEDIKIT-SEDIKIT... MOHON ENJOY N REVIEW
1. PROLOG

**MAGNIFICENT CENTURY (VERSI HUNHAN)**

 **PROLOG…**

AKU OH SEHUN, MAHARAJA EMPAYAR OH, DUNIA AKAN TUNDUK KEPADA GENGGAMANKU PABILA NAMAKU DISEBUT…

AKU LUHAN, DARI SEORANG HAMBA AKU MENJADI RATU, AKAN KUPASTIKAN SEMUA YANG PERNAH MENYAKITIKU AKAN BERSUJUD MEMOHON KEAMPUNAN DARIKU…


	2. Chapter 1

**BAB 1:**

 _Kilchu, Semenanjung Korea, 1520 Masihi._

Cuaca pada pagi itu sangat menyegarkan, kawasan hutan dipedalaman Kilchu dipenuhi dengan kicauan burung-burung dan suara desiran angin. Namun, ketenangan itu dipecahkan oleh deruman kuda yang ditunggang, bukan seekor tetapi hampir sepuluh ekor kuda dipacu oleh orang-orang yang memakai pakaian hitam dan membawa senjata seperti panah dan pedang.

"Berhenti!". Titah seorang lelaki yang memakai pakaian hitam namun dihiasi mutiara dan gayanya seperti bangsawan. Mendadak semua penunggang yang mengikuti lelaki itu berhenti secara mengejut. Mereka semua turun dari kuda dan berdiri tegak. Seorang lelaki lain, memakai topi bulat berwarna coklat gelap sama seperti bajunya segera berdiri dihadapan ketuanya.

Bunyi angin yang berdesir serta racauan unggas sepertinya tidak dapat menenggelamkan bunyi pacuan kuda dari arah berlawanan, semakin kuat bunyi derapan tapak kaki kuda itu, ahli kumpulan lelaki itu mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing seolah-olah menjangkakan adanya satu pertempuran sengit. Manakala lelaki yang berperanan sebagai ketua itu tampak tenang setenang air kolam yang tidak terusik.

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul beberapa orang lelaki yang memakai pakaian tentera memberhentikan tunggangan mereka dihadapan kumpulan lelaki tersebut. Seorang anggota tentera itu segera melutut pada sang ketua lalu berkata; "Yang Mulia Pengiran Sehun, ada surat kiriman Perdana Menteri kepada Yang Mulia". Pengiran Sehun, sang ketua itu memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya agar menyimpan semula senjata mereka dan terus mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan utusan tadi.

Beliau menjarakkan diri untuk membaca surat tersebut:

" _Yang Mulia Pengiran Sehun, ayahnda pengiran, Maharaja Oh Jungkook telah mangkat pada 22 September akibat sakit jantung. Dalam wasiatnya, baginda menunjuk anda sebagai penerus empayar Korea, patik memohon perkenan Pengiran untuk kembali ke ibu kota secepat mungkin bagi upacara pertabalan Maharaja Dinasti Oh"._

 _Daripada Perdana Menteri, Kim Woo Bin._

Salah seorang pembantunya mendekatkan diri kepada Pengiran Sehun lalu bertanya; "Apakah isi surat itu Pengiran?" Sehun hanya memandang pembantunya dengan pandangan datar. Kim Jong In, nama pembantu Sehun itu seolah-olah memahami erti pandangan tersebut. Tanpa membuang masa, Jongin mengambil pedang kepunyaan Sehun yang tersangkut pada pelana kuda lalu melutut, mereka yang berada disana juga ikut melutut kepada Sehun. Jongin memberi ikrar taat setianya kepada Maharaja yang baru dan diikuti oleh semua orang disitu. Sehun mengambil pedang itu dan terus mencium mata pedang itu.

 _Pada masa yang sama di Sungai Yalu_

Sebuah kapal besar sedang berlayar dari muara Sungai Yalu menuju ke pelabuhan Incheon. Seorang namja yang mempunyai muka secantik yeoja itu sedang mengalami masa-masa yang sangat kritikal. Wajahnya yang cantik itu menyimpan rasa duka yang begitu mendalam. Dalam usianya semuda 18 tahun, dia mengalami musibah yang besar. Xi Luhan nama lelaki manis itu dahulunya mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang lengkap dan bahagia.

Namun manusia merancang, Tuhan yang menentukan. Desa mereka diserang oleh puak dari Selatan yang ingin merompak serta menjual mereka ke ibu kota Seoul. Ayah, ibu serta seorang adik perempuannya telah terbunuh ketika cuba mempertahankan diri. Luhan yang sedang pulang dari kawasan ternakan keluarganya ditangkap lalu dibawa menggunakan tongkang kecil menuju ke Sungai Yalu dan disinilah dia, didalam perut kapal yang akan membawanya menuju kearah Seoul untuk dijual ke istana sebagai hamba.

Sudah berkali-kali dia cuba melawan namun sia-sia sahaja. Muka dan badannya sudah dipenuhi luka-luka akibat dipukul. Berkat ubat yang diberi oleh Kyungsoo, teman sekapalnya tubuh Luhan sembuh.

"Hei Luhan, kenapa kau termenung hah…?" seru Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merupakan teman sekampungnya, namun Kyungsoo merupakan anak yatim piatu dan tinggal bersama-sama dengan keluarga Luhan. "Tak ada apa-apalah Kyungie, ingatkan aku untuk membalas dendam atas apa yang terjadi kepada diriku ini, aku ingin membakar istana Seoul sebagai tanda kemarahan aku kepada Dinasti Oh".

"Luhan kau jangan cakap terlalu kuat, apa kau tidak serik dipukul oleh kapten kapal ini. Aku rasa ini adalah kali ke sepuluh kau dipukul kerana tidak mahu makan dan mengutuk kerajaan mereka." Nasihat Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak peduli" kata Luhan. "Hati aku sakit apabila mereka menghancurkan keluargaku, membunuh ibubapaku serta satu-satunya adik kandungku. Hati ini seperti mahu pecah melihat mayat mereka bergelimpangan" teriak Luhan sambil menangis terisak-isak. Kyungsoo hanya mampu memeluk Luhan sambil berdoa agar mereka sentiasa berada dibawah perlindungan Tuhan.


	3. Chapter 2

**BAB 2:**

Dinasti Oh merupakan sebuah dinasti yang telah bertapak di Korea sejak tahun 1299 Masihi. Ibu negaranya terletak di Seoul dan mempunyai populasi negara seramai 15 juta orang. Dari sebuah negara kecil, Maharaja Kerajaan Oh mula meluaskan pengaruh hingga seluruh semenanjung Korea, Manchuria dan kawasan laut sekitarnya memjadi jajahan takluk Kerajaan Oh.

Saat ini di istana besar, telah dipenuhi oleh pegawai-pegawai dari wilayah yang menjadi jajahan takluk Kerajaan Oh. Mereka semua menunggu upacara pertabalan Maharaja ke-sepuluh Empayar Korea.

"Yang Berhormat Perdana Menteri, aku melihat anda berasa gugup, kenapa..?" kata Menteri Pertahanan, Song Joong Ki yang berada disebelah Kim Woo Bin, Perdana Menteri Kerajaan.

"Sememangnya aku berasa gugup, bahkan aku sudah melihat apa yang bakal dilakukan oleh Maharaja Sehun sebaik dia menaiki takhta, dia tidak seperti ayahnya yang agak senang diekploitasi dengan kemarahan…?" kata negarawan yang berusia 60 tahun itu.

"Sekiranya begitu, mengapa tidak kau utuskan surat kepada Pengiran Chanyeol, dia juga adalah putera kepada almarhum…" Belum sempat Joong Ki menghabiskan kata-katanya, Woo Bin menyela ucapannya "Dengar sini Woo Bin, ada masanya kata-kata boleh menghentikan peperangan namun ada juga masanya dengan kata-kata kepalamu boleh bercerai dari badan. Kau mengertikan apa yang ingin kusampaikan." Serta merta riak wajah Joong Ki berubah menjadi tegang.

Suasana balairong istana menjadi senyap apabila pengawal balai memberi laungan bahawa Maharaja Sehun memasuki ruang tersebut. Baginda memakai jubah diraja berwarna merah dihiasi batu-batuan mutiara berwarna warni. Dikepalanya terhias indah mahkota emas bertatah mutiara setinggi empat tingkat.

Dibelakang Sehun berjalan seorang wanita separuh baya memakai jubah berwarna ungu gelap. Dia adalah Maharani Oh Tai Hee, ibunda kepada Sehun, wajahnya kelihatan gembira namun tersirat gurat kesedihan. Maharani kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disebalik tirai emas bagi menyaksikan upacara tersebut.

Sehun kemudian duduk disebuah singgahsana berwarna emas. Upacara pertabalan dimulakan dengan doa daripada ketua pendeta negara. Setelah tamat bacaan doa, Jongin selaku pembantu peribadi Sehun membawa masuk pedang kerajaan lalu diserahkan pada Sehun. Kim Woo Bin selaku Perdana Menteri dan pegawai-pegawai kerajaan lain bangun dari tempat duduk mereka lalu membaca ikrar taat setia kepada pemerintah yang baru. Kemudiannya, pegawai-pegawai tinggi itu menghadap Sehun lalu mencium tangan baginda sebagai tanda hormat mereka kepada Sehun.

Sehun kemudian bangun dengan wajah datarnya untuk memberi ucapan pertamanya selaku pemerintah kerajaan Korea yang baru.

"Hari ini aku berdiri dihadapan akmu semua sebagai pemerintah. Aku yakin kamu semua tahu apa yang harus dikerjakan sebagai penjawat tinggi kerajaan. Sepanjang hampir 300 tahun empayar ini telah berkembang dan akan terus berkembang dengan izin Tuhan. Aku hanya ingin mengharapkan perkhidmatan yang cemerlang serta tidak menggunakan kuasa yang diberi untuk menekan rakyat jelata. Sekiranya aku mendengar rungutan dari rakyat marhaen tentang kelakuan anda semua seperti yang terjadi pada pemerintahan almarhum ayahku yang lepas, hanya Tuhan dan aku sahaja yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diri kamu."

Semua yang mendengar titah Sehun yang pertama itu menjadi kaget dengan ucapan itu. Kebanyakan mereka hanya boleh berdoa pada Tuhan agar tidak menjadi mangsa kepada Sehun.

 _ **NEW ERA WILL BEGUN**_


	4. Chapter 3

**BAB TIGA:**

Setelah hampir 3 minggu belayar, akhirnya kapal yang membawa hamba-hamba yang baru bagi istana Korea sampai di Pelabuhan Incheon. Pelabuhan utama Korea itu sentiasa sibuk dengan kapal-kapal dagang dari seluruh pelusuk dunia. Ketibaan kapal tersebut ditunggu oleh penghulu istana yang menguruskan kemasukan hamba-hamba di istana, Jo In Sung bersama dengan Han Hyo Joo.

Luhan melihat dari tingkap kapal akan kawasan pelabuhan Icheon itu, hatinya berasa sayu kerana dia tidak akan kembali semula ke kampung halamannya yang kini telah hancur. Kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya hanya mampu memeluk teman rapatnya sambil memberi kata-kata semangat kepada dirinya dan Luhan. 30 orang wanita dan 25 lelaki yang bakal dijadikan hamba itu akan dibawa terus ke istana untuk pemeriksaan bagi menentukan sama ada mereka layak berkhidmat di istana atau tidak. Sekiranya didapati tidak layak, maka mereka akan dijual kepada bangsawan diluar istana.

"Dengar semua, aku tahu kamu semua sedih kerana diambil secara paksa dari kampung halaman masing-masing namun, aku harus memberitahu kamu semua bahawa apabila kamu masuk sahaja ke istana, identiti kamu yang dahulu harus dibuang jauh-jauh. Kamu semua adalah hamba kepada istana. Istana akan menjadi rumah dan identiti kamu yang baru. Aku menginginkan anda ingat pesananku baik-baik." Kata-kata Jo In Sung itu membuat semua calon-calon hamba tersebut terdiam. Luhan yang mendengar kata-kata itu hanya mampu menghembus nafasnya perlahan.

" _Selamat tinggal duniaku..."_ Bisik Luhan.

 _Di Istana Besar (Dalam Kamar Maharani)_

Maharani Oh Tai Hee kelihatan sedang menunggu seseorang. Itu terpancar dari wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sabar. Tidak lama kemudian masuk seorang dayang wanita. Dayang itu membawa seorang wanita cantik yang berusia 20 tahun. Dari pakaiannya yang cantik, dapat dipastikan bahawa dia bukan dari kalangan rakyat biasa.

"Selamat datang ke istana wahai menantuku, Ha Ji Won, apakah kau berasa penat sepanjang perjalanan dari Kilchu ke sini." Tanya Maharani. Ha Ji Won dengan tersenyum membalas kata-kata mertuanya itu: "Wahai bondaku, aku tidak begitu penat malahan aku berasa gembira dapat kembali ke sini. Aku juga gembira dapat bersua muka dengan bonda lagi.

Maharani begitu gembira kerana sudah lama dia tidak berbual dengan satu-satunya menantu yang dia ada. "Dimana cucuku, Soo Hyun, panggil dia kemari." tanya Maharani lagi. "Soo Hyun masih lagi tidur bonda, dia kepenatan kerana seharian bertanya bila dia akan bertemu Tuanku dan bonda." balas Ji Won. Tai Hee hanya tersenyum mendengar gelagat cucunya itu.

Ji Won merupakan isteri atau Ratu kepada Maharaja Sehun. Dia merupakan anak kepada Raja Hoeryong yang dikahwinkan atas dasar kestabilan negara. Mereka telah bersama selama 3 tahun. Putera tunggal Sehun, Oh Soo Hyun lahir setahun selepas mereka berhubungan. Ji Won mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna coklat gelap. Iris matanya berwarna amber dan mempunyai badan yang langsing. Seorang yang mahir melukis dan bermain musik. Ji Won juga mempunyai kepintaran menari. Namun, tidak semua tahu bahawa hubungan Sehun dan dirinya tidak harmonis walaupun dikurniakan putera.

 _Balai Penghadapan, Istana Besar._

"Duli Maha Mulia Maharaja Sehun masuk ke balai penghadapan." Pengumuman itu membuatkan pegawai-pegawai tinggi kerajaan yang sedang berbual langsung berdiri tegak. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun masuk ke balai penghadapan dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa diikuti oleh pembantu rapatnya, Jongin. Hari ini merupakan mesyuarat kerajaan yang Sehun hadiri buat pertama kali sebagai Maharaja. Seluruh pegawai menundukkan kepala saat Sehun melewati mereka. Sehun kemudiaanya duduk diatas takhta lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Pegawai-pegawai yang menundukkan kepala serentak menegakkan kepala mereka semula.

"Bendahari kerajaaan, bagaimana keadaan kewangan ekonomi negara sepanjang pentadbiran ayahanda beta yang lepas sehingga hari ini." Tanya Sehun. Hyun Bin, selaku pemegang jawatan bendahari menjawab: "Ampun Tuanku, dengan rahmat Tuhan dan kecekapan pentadbiran almarhum ayahanda Tuanku, simpanan tunai adalah sebanyak 1.5 bilion Won, manakala perbelanjaan negara pula sebanyak 500 juta Won."

Sehun yang mendengar laporan tersebut sedikit tenang namun riak wajah itu bertukar menjadi datar semula. "Bagus, dengan adanya kewangan yang kukuh, tidak ada masalah untuk kita meluaskan wilayah kekuasaan kita. Beta bercadang ingin meluaskan kekuasaan kerajaan kita melepasi perbatasan Manchuria. Kawasan pulau-pulau yang belum kita kuasai di sekitar selatan Korea juga akan kita taklukan."

Wawasan yang diutarakan oleh Sehun mendapat kata-kata yang positif dari pegawai-pegawai yang ada disitu. "Ampun Tuanku, dengan kewibawaan Tuanku dan izin dari Tuhan, Korea akan menjadi kuasa besar di dunia." Perdana Menteri Woo Bin memberi pujian kepada Sehun. Sehun meneruskan ucapannya: "Namun begitu, semasa dalam perjalanan dari Kilchu ke sini, beta mendapat aduan bahawa pedagang dari kawasan Najin mendakwa mereka dipaksa membayar cukai bagi pakaian yang mereka hasilkan. Mereka juga diugut jika tidak membayar cukai itu dengan segera, kediaman dan tanah mereka akan dirampas. Bukankah beta sudah memberi amaran agar tidak menganiaya rakyat marhaen." Suara Sehun yang mulai keras itu menyebabkan pegawai-pegawai tersebut merinding ketakutan.

"Setelah siasatan yang beta lakukan, aduan mereka terbukti benar dan dalang kejadian itu. Menteri Pertahanan, Soong Jong Ki, kamu adalah adalah dalang tersebut. Jadi, beta telah putuskan untuk memberi keadilan kepada mereka." Jong Ki yang mendengar titah tersebut menjadi pucat dan tubuhnya berasa menggeletar seperti mengalami demam.

"Beta memutuskan agar kamu dihukum bunuh atas tuduhan memeras rakyat demi kepentingan sendiri. Segala harta yang kamu ambil secara paksa daripada mereka, akan dikembalikan semula pada yang berhak, hukuman akan dilaksanakan pada esok petang." Sehun bangkit dari takhta lalu terus keluar dari balai penghadapan diikuti dengan Jongin. Serentak dengan itu, dua orang pengawal menangkap Joong Ki dan membawanya terus ke penjara. Mereka yang tinggal didalam balai itu semuanya terperanjat dengan keputusan Sehun yang begitu drastik. Sehun membuktikan kapasiti yang sungguh berkarisma sebagai pemimpin negara.


	5. Chapter 4

**MAAF LAMBAT UPDATE...  
SO ENJOY YOURSELF...  
BAB 4:**

" _Menteri Pertahanan, Soong Jong Ki telah menggunakan kuasanya untuk memeras rakyat demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Sebagai pemimpin negara, Maharaja Sehun telah meneliti aduan rakyat dengan seadilnya dan memutuskan bahawa tuduhan tersebut adalah benar. Maka dengan ini, Soong Jong Ki telah disabitkan bersalah dan akan dihukum bunuh pada sore esok. Segala hartanya akan diambil dikembalikan semula kepada rakyat. Kaum keluarganya akan dihantar ke sempadan untuk dijadikan sebagai hamba."_

 _Perdana Menteri: Kim Woo Bin._

Kertas yang memaklumkan tentang pengisytiharan tersebut telah ditampal pada seluruh ibu kota Seoul sebagai hebahan kepada rakyat. Jongin yang bertugas sebagai mata-mata Sehun berada berdekatan dengan kumpulan manusia yang sedang membaca makluman tersebut. Jongin ditugaskan untuk mendengar reaksi mereka tentang tindakan Sehun.

"Maharaja Sehun telah mengambil tindakan yang sangat berani, baginda tanpa takut menghukum menterinya yang melakukan korupsi. Syukur pada Tuhan kerana kita mempunyai pemimpin negara seperti dia." Kata seorang penjual makanan bersebelahan dengan Jongin.

"Kau benar, aku berani menjamin yang baginda akan membawa negara ini kearah kemahsyuran sepanjang pemerintahannya nanti." timpal seorang rakannya. Selain mereka berdua, terdapat beberapa orang lain yang turut memuji tindakan tersebut. Jongin yang mendengar perbualan mereka berasa bangga kerana Sehun membuktikan kredibilitinya sebagai pemimpin dengan cemerlang. Jongin segera menyusup dari keramaian lalu menghilang dari kawasan pasar tersebut.

 _Kota Jinju, Selatan Korea_

Derapan tapak kaki menghampiri ruang utama istana. Seorang lelaki kelihatan tergesa-gesa membawa sebuah gulungan kertas. Setibanya diruang utama, lelaki yang membawa kertas itu tadi segera melutut kepada seorang lelaki lain yang sedang duduk diatas singgahsana. Wajah lelaki yang duduk itu sememangnya kacak sekiranya tidak ada kesan parut dibahagian pipi kanannya itu.

"Ampun Paduka, Menteri Pertahanan Jong Ki telah dihukum bunuh kerana rasuah. Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir dia hidup di muka bumi ini." Lelaki yang membawa surat itu membaca isi surat lalu menyerahkan kepada ketuanya itu untuk dilihat. Walaubagaimanapun, sebaik sahaja surat itu beralih tangan, dengan semena-menanya lelaki berparut itu mengoyakkan surat tersebut.

"Jong Ki adalah menteri yang bodoh, seharusnya dia perlu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia menerima ulah hasil kebodohannya. Ada dia mengatakan apa-apa tentang aku?" Soal lelaki itu kepada pembantunya. Pembantunya itu menjawab: "Tidak ada Paduka, nampaknya dia ingin menjaga kehormatan diri Paduka."

Orang yang digelar Paduka itu segera menyeringai: "Aku akan membalas kematian orang kepercayaanku dengan darah Sehun sendiri, waima aku adalah adik beradik tirinya sendiri. Aku akan mengambil milik yang sepatutnya diberikan kepada aku. Korea adalah milik aku." Tawa pemilik istana itu semakin kuat hingga burung-burung diluar terbang ketakutan.

"Goong Won, arahkan orang-orang kita diseluruh negara bersedia, pemberontakan akan berlaku tidak lama lagi. Sehun akan menjadi keutamaan aku untuk dibunuh." Lelaki yang dipanggil Goong Won mengangguk patuh. "Baiklah Paduka Chanyeol, hamba akan memberi informasi ini kepada mereka." Goong Won segera berlalu meninggalkan Paduka Chanyeol yang tersenyum sadis.

 _Istana Korea_

Sudah seminggu sejak Luhan memasuki istana. Dia dan Kyungsoo telah diarahkan untuk menjadi pembantu dibahagian penjagaan kuda-kuda kepunyaan istana. Walaupun wajahnya itu cantik seperti wanita namun sisi dingin Luhan semakin menutup wajah tersebut. Luhan sering mengabaikan tugasnya untuk menjaga kuda-kuda dan memilih untuk duduk di dalam biliknya sahaja.

"Luhan cukuplah kau melamun, sudah seminggu kau tidak melakukan tugasmu dengan betul. Kau tidak serik dipukul oleh Tuan In Sung kerana melawan perintahnya." Omel Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak sudi menjadi hamba kepada istana milik pembunuh keluargaku. Apa kau tidak faham perasaan aku Kyungsoo." Marah Luhan. Kyungsoo yang mendengar kemarahan Luhan hanya mampu bersabar sahaja. "Sudahlah Kyungsoo, kau tidak pernah mempunyai ibu bapa jadi kau tidak tahu perasaan aku ini, cukuplah aku mendengar leteran kau. Aku mau tidur dulu." Luhan terus membelakangkan Kyungsoo lalu menutup matanya.

Tengah malam kemudian, Luhan yang sebenarnya pura-pura tidur segera bangun dengan perlahan dari pembaringannya. Luhan memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang lena dibuai mimpi. Terlihat seperti aliran air mata yang telah mengering di kawasan pipi rakan karibnya itu. "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku mengatakan hal yang tidak sepatutnya kau terima, aku ingin pergi dari sini buat selamanya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Lirih bersuara lirih.

Luhan lalu bangkit menuju ke luar tempat tinggalnya. Berhampiran dengan kawasan kandang kuda milik istana terdapat sebuah tasik kecil yang digunakan untuk air minuman kuda. Luhan yang sampai disitu melihat tasik itu dengan pandangan sayu. "Eomma, Appa, Tao, Luhan ingin bersama dengan kamu semua lagi, maafkan Luhan."

Pada masa yang sama, Sehun sedang berjalan berseorangan di tepi tasik itu. Setelah selesai makan malamnya, hatinya tergerak untuk berjalan-jalan disekeliling kawasan tasik. Jongin ingin mengikutinya namun dilarang kerana Sehun benar-benar ingin bersendirian. Sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan tasik, Sehun melihat ada seorang manusia sedang berjalan menuju ke arah tasik. Tanpa diduga Sehun, dia melihat manusia itu masuk ke dalam tasik tanpa memikirkan untuk berpatah balik semula.

Sehun yang mempunyai fikiran negatif tentang perlakuan tersebut segera berlari menuju kearah orang itu yang sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya kedalam tasik itu. Dengan pantas, Sehun terjun kedalam tasik. Dua minit kemudian, Sehun muncul semula ke permukaan tasik dengan manusia tadi yang berada didalam gendongannya. Sehun segera membawa lelaki itu ketepi tasik dan memberi pernafasan dari mulut ke mulut. Sehun kemudian menekan dada lelaki itu bagi memastikan air yang tersekat dari mulutnya keluar

"Uhuk…uhuk…" Air yang berada di tekak Luhan akhirnya keluar seiring dengan tersedarnya Luhan. Luhan tampak menggigil kesejukan hasil perbuatannya itu tadi. Sehun yang tadinya gembira melihat lelaki yang diselamatkan itu sedar mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Kenapa kau masuk kedalam tasik itu bodoh, kau ingin bunuh diri hah…" Terjah Sehun. Luhan hanya mampu melihat Sehun dengan pandangan sayu namun wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit kemarahan. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku. Kau yang bodoh, aku memang ingin membunuh diri. Aku ingin menyusul keluargaku yang telah mati. Aku ingin mati dari hidup berseorangan." Luhan berteriak keras sambil menangis.

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Luhan sedikit terpana dengan pengakuan Luhan. Hatinya merasa nyeri mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya namun secara reflex dia memeluk Luhan yang masih menangis. Luhan merasa sedikit kehangatan ketika Sehun memeluknya. Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun kesedarannya kembali hilang. Luhan pengsan.


	6. Chapter 5

**BAB 5:**

" _Kenapa kau masuk kedalam tasik itu bodoh, kau ingin bunuh diri hah…" Terjah Sehun. Luhan hanya mampu melihat Sehun dengan pandangan sayu namun wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit kemarahan. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku. Kau yang bodoh, aku memang ingin membunuh diri. Aku ingin menyusul keluargaku yang telah mati. Aku ingin mati dari hidup berseorangan." Luhan berteriak keras sambil menangis._

 _Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Luhan sedikit terpana dengan pengakuan Luhan. Hatinya merasa nyeri mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya namun secara reflex dia memeluk Luhan yang masih menangis. Luhan merasa sedikit kehangatan ketika Sehun memeluknya. Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun kesedarannya kembali hilang. Luhan pengsan._

Sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi kicauan burung didalam kamar itu, Luhan yang pengsan sejak tengah malam tadi mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya terasa berat seperti dihempap batu giling. Dengan perlahan dia membangunkan dirnya lalu bersandar di kepala katil beralaskan bantal. Mindanya menerawang memikirkan kejadian yang dialaminya sepanjang malam.

Matanya membulat mengingati dirinya yang cuba membunuh diri namun diselamatkan seorang lelaki. Matanya membulat melihat seorang lelaki asing sedang tertidur di salah satu kerusi berhampiran katilnya. Dari raut wajah lelaki itu, Luhan merasakan lelaki itu bukan orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya malam tadi.

Dengan berhati-hati Luhan menuju kearah lelaki itu dan menggoncangkan tubuhnya. Tidak lama kemudian lelaki asing itu membuka matanya dan segera bangkit. "Kau sudah bangun, bagaimana dirimu? Sudah baikan…?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan menyebabkan Luhan sedikit pening.

"Ya aku sudah bangun dan diriku ini agak sihat walaupun masih sedikit pening. Aku rasa bukan kau yang menyelamatkan aku tadi malam. Jadi siapa kau…?" Luhan kembali menyoal diri sang lelaki itu. Lelaki asing itu berjalan menuju kearah jendela untuk melihat pemandangan pagi hari sambil menjawab: "Aku adalah teman kepada orang yang menyelamatkanmu, temanku membawa kau ke rumah aku kerana dia tidak tahu di mana rumah kau. Apa kau punyai teman di istana ini. Aku akan memanggil temanmu untuk membawa kau pulang ke kuartesmu."

Luhan menghela nafas dan segera mendekati lelaki itu, "Aku dari bahagian penjagaan kuda istana, namaku Luhan. Temanku juga bekerja disana dan namanya Kyungsoo. Siapa nama kau dan temanmu itu. Aku berhutang nyawa dengannya meskipun aku yang ingin membunuh diri." Luhan menatap pemandangan pagi bersebelahan lelaki asing itu.

"Namaku Kai, tinggalah disini dulu, sarapan sudah aku siapkan dimeja. Aku akan mencari temanmu itu untuk membawa kau pulang. Aku pergi." Kai segera menuju pintu biliknya lalu beredar. Luhan hanya mampu menghela nafas sambil menuju kembali ke katil untuk berehat kerana kepalanya masih pusing.

 _Balai Penghadapan, Istana Korea._

"Ampun Tuanku, Jang Dong Gun, Gabenor Pulau Tsushima tidak mahu membayar ufti kepada kerajaan kita. Melalui hasil risikan, beliau telah mengisytiharkan dirinya sebagai pemerintah bebas dari kawalan kita sebaik sahaja almarhum ayahnda Tuanku mangkat dan mulai menekan pedagang-pedagang kita dikawasannya dengan cukai yang tidak patut dikutip."

Laporan dari Woo Bin itu mengubah sedikit wajah Sehun. Dia mulai merasakan hawa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Namun dengan perlahan-lahan Sehun berjaya mengekang kepanasan itu. "Perdana Menteri, dari laporan anda, adakah anda merasakan Dong Gun dipengaruhi atau sememangnya dia ingin melakukan pemberontakan ini secara sendirian?" soal Sehun.

"Menurut perkiraan patik, Dong Gun merancang semua ini secara sendirian, sekiranya ada dalang disebalik semua ini, masalah ini akan menjadi semakin rumit Tuanku." Penjelasan Woo Bin itu membuat Sehun semakin tidak selesa. "Baiklah, beta akan mengutuskan surat kepada Dong Gun untuk meminta penjelasan, tindakan selanjutnya akan kita bincang selepas surat balasan dari Dong Gun kita terima. Selain itu, arahkan mata-mata kita di Tsushima untuk mengumpulkan maklumat lebih lanjut." Perintah Sehun itu dibalas dengan anggukan Woo Bin.

"Menteri Luar Shin Shung Il, bagaimana perjanjian kita dengan Kerajaan Ming China berkaitan sempadan negara kita di Manchuria, ada apa-apa kemajuan." Soal Sehun kepada menteri veteran itu. Shung Il segera maju kehadapan lalu berkata: "Ampun Tuanku, seperti yang telah diputuskan dahulu, Kerajaan China tidak ingin menerima syarat-syarat yang kita berikan. Patik mendapat berita bahawa mereka sedang melakukan operasi ketenteraan di bahagian timur Harbin. Patik merasakan mereka akan cuba melancarkan perang tidak lama lagi."

Sehun segera berdiri dari singgahsananya dan memegang pedangnya dengan wajah yang tegang. "Selama ini kerajaan kita telah menggunakan urusan diplomatik namun mereka memilih mata pedang sebagai jalan penyelesaian. Shung Il, sampaikan kepada kerajaan China bahawa beta mengarahkan akitivitas ketenteraan mereka di Manchuria dihentikan serta-merta atau perang akan berlaku. Pada masa itu beta tidak akan memberi belas kasihan kepada pihak China." Titah Sehun itu menguatkan lagi pendapat menteri-menterinya bahawa perluasan Korea akan lebih agresif pada pemerintahan Sehun.

 _Kamar Permaisuri._

Ji Won baru sahaja menidurkan puteranya Soo Hyun. Soo Hyun sejak beberapa hari ini diserang selsema menyebabkan putera tunggal Sehun itu sering merengek kepada bondanya. Terdengar suara ketukan dipintu bilik dan tak lama kemudian masuk seorang dayang memberitahu Ji Won yang baginda Maharani ingin menziarahi cucunya. Ji Won segera menyambut kedatangan Maharani di pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Ji Won, bagaimana keadaan Soo Hyun, sudah baikan atau masih seperti dulu?" Soal Maharani. Ji Won hanya tersenyum lalu memberitahu kepada Maharani yang Soo Hyun sudah semakin pulih. Maharani yang melihat keadaan Soo Hyun sendiri merasa gembira. Namun apabila ditanya tentang Sehun, Ji Won hanya mampu tersenyum paksa.

"Ji Won, adakah Sehun sering mengunjungimu dan Soo Hyun?" pertanyaan itu menggusarkan Ji Won. "Sehun memang ada berkunjung kesini melihat aku dan Soo Hyun namun tidaklah kerap, tak apalah bonda, Sehun memikul tugas negara jadi masanya lebih banyak terluang kepada urusan negara dan rakyat." Maharani yang mendengar kata-kata itu sedikit kagum dengan pengertian Ji Won namun hatinya sedikit sedih kerana tindakan anaknya itu menyebabkan Ji Won berasa dipinggirkan. "Memang Sehun sebagai ketua negara harus melihat rakyat dengan lebih kerap namun dia tidak boleh mengabaikan dirimu berterusan. Bonda akan mengatakan ini kepada Sehun sendiri saat dia menziarahi bonda. Bonda juga merasakan sudah saat kamu melahirkan adik buat Soo Hyun, sekiranya kamu hamil, Soo Hyun tidak berasa sendirian." Ji Won bersyukur kerana ibu mertuanya sering berada disisinya disaat dia kesedihan.

 _Kamar Sehun_

Sehun sedang berdiri dianjung kamarnya. Dari raut wajahnya, jelas kesan kepenatan akibat mesyuarat bersama kepimpinan negara ditambah pula dirinya tidak cukup tidur akibat ulah lelaki yang ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong Sehun teringat akan lelaki yang diselamatkan oleh dirinya itu. Sejak malam tadi, wajah Luhan sering menjadi bayangan bagi Sehun. Hatinya mencelos mendengar pengakuan Luhan sebelum lelaki itu pengsan. Sehun merasakan hatinya berdebar-debar apabila dirinya bersentuhan dengan Luhan. Seolah-olah ada magnet yang menarik Sehun ingin mengenali Luhan dengan lebih mendalam.

Lamunan Sehun berkecai sebaik sahaja suara kamarnya dibuka lalu muncul wajah seorang lelaki yang dikenalinya selama 10 tahun. Jongin segera merapati Sehun lalu menbongkokkan badannya. "Ampun Tuanku, lelaki yang Tuanku selamatkan itu telah sedar dan berada di rumah saya. Nama lelaki itu Luhan, sepertinya dia adalah hamba yang baru bekerja di bahagian pengurusan kuda kegunaan istana. Saya akan menghantar dirinya pulang ke kuartesnya petang nanti."

Sehun mendengar laporan ringkas Jongin dengan senyuman. Jongin yang melihat senyuman itu segera berkata: "Adakah kau sedang berhalusinasi dengan wajah Luhan, wahai Sehun." Sehun yang mendengar usikan Jongin segera mematikan senyum itu lalu berkata: "Bukan urusanmu, Jongin." Sehun menyambung ucapannya: "Aku ingin bertemu dia sekali lagi, boleh kau aturkan?" Jongin terperangah dengan kata-kata Sehun namun senyuman Jongin semakin lebar lalu memberi persetujuannya untuk membuat Sehun berjumpa Luhan sekali lagi.


	7. Chapter 6

**BAB 6:**

Luhan sedang berada didalam biliknya sendiri. Kelihatan wajahnya tidak lagi sepucat sewaktu dia mula-mula sakit akibat tindakan bodohnya itu. Kyungsoo menjemputnya pulang dari rumah Kai petang semalam dan sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo mengomeli Luhan kerana hilang dari kamar tanpa memberitahu Kyungsoo. Mujurlah Kyungsoo tidak tahu menahu akan kisah sebenar Luhan berada dirumah Kai. Kai atas arahan Sehun tidak mahu membocorkan peristiwa lemasnya Luhan dan Luhan bersyukur kerana Kyungsoo hanya diberitakan bahawa Luhan sesat setelah merayau-rayau disekitar kawasan tersebut.

Dari jendela Luhan beranjak ke kamarnya lalu berbaring. Pikiran Luhan menerawang hinggalah satu wajah tampan terbayang diimaginasinya. Dia tersenyum sendirian memikirkan tindakan lelaki tampan yang menyelamatkan dirinya. Dia tidak sempat menanyakan nama lelaki itu kepada Kai. Mungkin dia akan cuba menjelajah kawasan istana ini untuk mencari tahu identitas si wajah tampan itu.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Dengan malas dia berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya. Luhan menyangka Kyungsoo yang baru pulang dari pekerjaannya namun sebaik pintu dibuka, Luhan menjadi kaget melihat gerangan yang datang.

 _Istana Besar_

Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya tampak berkutat dengan dokumen dimejanya. Sudah 2 jam sejak dia duduk dihadapan tumpukan laporan yang perlu di baca. Sebagai pemimpin negara, kata putus terhadap sesuatu isu besar seperti pentadbiran negara, ketenteraan dan kebajikan rakyat jelata perlu dia tangani walaupun sudah mempunyai pegawai-pegawai yang berkaliber.

Pintu kamar bekerja Sehun terbuka dan wajah seorang wanita separuh umur mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Dengan automatik Sehun berdiri lalu menghampiri wanita itu. "Ampun bonda, ada hajat apakah bonda kesini." Sehun segera membawa wanita itu iaitu Maharani duduk dihadapan mejanya.

"Anakandaku Sehun, sudah lama bonda tidak menziarahimu, jadi bonda mengambil kesempatan ini melawatmu, kau sihat-sihat sahaja Sehun. Apa bonda menggangu pekerjaanmu?" Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menuangkan teh kedalam cawan bondanya. "Maafkan aku bonda, ini adalah silap aku kerana mengabaikanmu, tugasan negara semakin banyak menyebabkan aku sukar berkunjung ke istana bonda." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lirih.

Maharani hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melihat ruang kerja anaknya yang penuh dengan laporan-laporan dari seluruh negara. "Tak mengapa Sehun, bonda memahami kesibukanmu, namun Ji Won dan anakmu tidak terbiasa lagi dengan suasana ini, sudah berapa hari kau tidak menjenguk mereka. Soo Hyun sering merengek ingin bermain bersama kau. Bonda tahu kamu tidak menyayangi Ji Won namun jangan jadikan Soo Hyun sebagai mangsa."

Kata-kata Maharani ibarat satu anak panah tajam yang menancap ke ulu hati Sehun. Sehun berganjak dari kerusinya lalu menuju ke potret almarhum ayahnya, Jung Kok. "Bonda, maafkan aku, sememangnya aku tidak mahu mengingati perkara ini namun Ji Won dan aku disatukan bukan kerana cinta bonda. Kami disatukan kerana politik kerajaan. Tanpa penyatuan ini, sempadan utara tidak akan tunduk kepada kekuasaan almarhum ayah. Sukar untuk aku mencintainya walaupun Soo Hyun ada tengah-tengah hubungan kami. Bonda juga mengetahui bagaimana Soo Hyun terlahir." Sehun menghela nafasnya seolah-oleh melepaskan bebannya.

Maharani segera menghampiri Sehun lalu memegang bahu Sehun. "Bonda mengerti akan perasaan kau. Tapi harus kau ingat Sehun, perkahwinan politik sudah menjadi tunjang kerajaan kita. Satu masa nanti kau juga akan menggunakan cara yang sama. Ji Won mencintai kau begitu juga Soo Hyun. Bonda harap janganlah terlalu mengabaikan mereka. Soo Hyun masih membutuhkan dirimu untuk membesar dengan sempurna. Cobalah buka hatimu, Sehun." Maharani mencium dahi dan memeluk Sehun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Sehun dengan perasaan bercampur baur.

Sehun hanya mampu merenung pemergian Maharani dengan perasaan bersalah. 'Maafkan aku eomma, cintaku ini bukan untuk Ji Won.'

 _Keesokan hari, Balairung Besar_

Suasana didalam balairung sangat riuh dan agak tegang. Berita yang dibawa dari selatan empayar mencetuskan kebimbangan yang teramat sangat. Paduka Chanyeol, adik tiri kepada Sehun mengisytiharkan dirinya sebagai Maharaja kerajaan Korea yang sah berpusat di Jinju. Tindakan ini tidak diramal oleh semua pihak kerana Chanyeol merupakan putera yang dibuang dari kerajaan semasa pemerintahan almarhum Jung Kok.

Keriuhan tersebut segera digantikan dengan suasana sunyi ketika Sehun masuk ke balai penghadapan. Wajah Sehun begitu tegang, kulit mukanya yang putih terlihat kemerahan bukan kerna kepanasan namun kerana kemarahan. Tanpa membuang masa Sehun meminta penjelasan dari Woo Bin tentang khabar tersebut.

"Ampun Tuanku, Paduka Chanyeol sememangnya telah membuat proklamasi berkaitan gelaran Maharaja. Dia juga meminta Tuanku melepaskan takhta untuk diberi kepada dirinya. Chanyeol menganggap dirinya berhak keatas takhta Korea. Dia juga…

Percakapan Woo Bin terhenti apabila Sehun bangun dari tempat duduknya dengan tiba-tiba. Mukanya berkerut-kerut menahan kemarahan. Tanpa amaran Sehun mengambil pedang kerajaan yang dibawa oleh seorang pengawal istana lalu menebas hujung kerusi singgahsananya. "Dasar tidak tahu diri anak luar nikah itu, dia tidak sedar lagi akan kesilapannnya. Aku tidak akan berdiam diri sahaja. Dengan ini aku mengisytiharkan perang ke atas Chanyeol dan sesiapa yang bersekongkol dengannya akan menerima balasan yang tidak mampu digambarkan."

 _Tasik Istana_

Luhan sedang duduk ditepi tasik berhampiran istana. Kedua kakinya berjuntai bermain-main dengan air tasik. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu Luhan berada disini menantikan seseorang. Orang yang telah berjasa menyelamatkan dirnya dari lemas. Namun sehingga kini Luhan tidak Nampak bayang lelaki tampan itu.

"Maaf lama menunggu Luhan, aku ada urusan tadi." Suara baritone itu memeranjatkan Luhan yang sedang asyik merenung riak-riak air tasik. Luhan segera bangkit daripada tempat duduknya lalu segera mendekati Sehun. "Tak mengapa, aku juga baru sampai. Nanti dulu, bagaimana kau mengetahui nama aku. Rasanya aku tidak pernah lagi mengatakan namku pada kau?" Soal Luhan.

Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum dan impaknya, Luhan merasakan dirinya seakan-akan cair dengan senyuman Sehun ibarat salji yang terkena sinaran matahari. "Apa kau lupa akan temanku Kai. Kau ada mengatakan padanya tentang namamu." Luhan segera mengingati perbualannya dengan Kai tempoh hari.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kerana menyelamatkan aku. Walaupun ini adalah kehendakku sendiri namun aku tetap menghargai usaha kau err…"

"Sehan, namaku Sehan. Jangan kau fikirkan tentang hal itu lagi. Aku cuma tak ingin orang secantik dirimu terlalu cepat pergi dari dunia ini. Asal kau tahu kau masih mempunyai teman yang boleh berkongsi kesedihan. Aku sedia mendengar masalah dirimu." Terang Sehun panjang lear. Sehun sengaja tidak memberi nama sebenarnya kerana tidak mahu identitasnya terbongkar.

Luhan berasa lega kerana ada lagi insan yang ingin mengambil berat dirinya. Diam-diam dia bersyukur kerana adanya lelaki setampan Sehan datang dalam hidupnya. Mereka saling berbual dan tertawa sepanjang petang itu. Kai yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum sendu.

'Semoga kau mendapat cinta yang sebenar Sehun.'


	8. Chapter 7

**BAB 7:**

Perang, tiada manusia yang ingin tragedi itu terjadi. Perang itu menyakitkan. Perang itu membuat manusia lebih kejam daripada haiwan. Terutamanya apabila perang itu melibatkan dua pihak daripada keluarga yang sama, apalagi saudara yang disebut adik beradik. Sehun sedar tentang hakikat perang itu. Sememangnya dia ingin menjauhi peperangan saudara namun tindakan Chanyeol, saudara tirinya menyebabkan Sehun mau atau tidak perlu menyingkirkan duri dalam daging secepatnya sebelum ambisinya besarnya tercapai.

"Ampun Tuanku, risikan terbaru menyatakan angkatan Paduka Chanyeol telah menawan kawasan Yeosu dan Busan, gabenor kedua-dua kawasan tersebut telah terkorban ketika mempertahankan kawasan mereka." Suara menteri pertahanan, Choi Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ketika ini Sehun sedang berada didalam mesyuarat tergempar bersama-sama pegawai tinggi negara berkenaan pemberontakan Chanyeol diselatan Korea.

Laporan dari menteri muda tersebut menambah rasa marah serta sedih dari ruang hati Sehun. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol dalam sekelip mata menguasai kawasan diselatan empayarnya selang dua minggu. Hal ini membuktikan Chanyeol sudah lama menyiapkan pemberontakan. Sehun berdehem beberapa kali lalu berkata "Adakah kelemahan tentera kita atau kecekapan tentera Chanyeol menyebabkan kawasan penting diselatan kerajaan kita terdedah begitu mudah kepada taklukan musuh?. Adakah pihak yang bertugas dibahagian risikan leka hingga tidak dapat maklumat dengan cepat bahawa adanya pemberontakan besar-besaran yang akan berlaku."

"Tuanku, bahagian risikan kita sememangnya berkerja dengan cekap namun maklumat yang kita dapat adalah kurang tepat. Sebagai contoh, anggaran kekuatan pemberontak seramai 5000 tentera namun setelah pemberontak menawan kawasan tersebut, kekuatan mereka bertambah menjadi hampir 20000 orang. Tambahan pula Tuanku, ibunda Chanyeol berasal dari kawasan Busan dan dari darah terhormat. Maka rakyat disana mudah mengikut gerakan Chanyeol." Sambung Siwon.

"Menurut pandangan patik Tuanku, Chanyeol mempunyai kelebihan bicara yang boleh menyebabkan ramai terpengaruh menjadi orang bawahannya. Selain itu, Chanyeol juga secara tak langsung mendapat bekalan senjata dari musuh luar seperti China dan kerajaan Kyushu di Jepang. Adalah sebaiknya ancaman dari luar yang menyuplai senjata kepada Chanyeol kita perlu diberi amaran tegas." Woo Bin selaku Perdana Menteri memberi pandangan kepada Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan mata sambil berfikir sedalam-dalamnya tentang hal ini. Keputusan ada ditangannya. Setelah hampir 10 minit berfikir, Sehun membuka mulutnya: "Seperti yang kita maklum, Chanyeol adalah sasaran kita yang utama, sekiranya Chanyeol berjaya dikalahkan. Musuh yang memberi sokongan kepada Chanyeol akan berdiam diri. Pada masa itu kita akan memberi pengajaran kepada mereka. Sekiranya negara kita berpecah, impian kita untuk mencapai status kuasa dunia akan hancur." Hadirin yang mendengar titah Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka tanda setuju.

"Ampun Tuanku, apa yang patik faham adalah buat masa ini kita tidak menggerakkan tentera kita disempadan negara sebaliknya menumpukan pada musuh dalaman iaitu Chanyeol." Kata Siwon. "Kau benar Siwon, ketumbukan militari harus dituju kepada Chanyeol, sebelum dia berjaya menguasai lebih banyak kawasan dan bergerak menuju ke utara. Tentera Chanyeol harus dihentikan. Untuk pengetahuan kalian, beta telah menyiapkan dokumen perjanjian dengan kerajaan China. Ini adalah genjatan senjata sementara. Jongin, serahkan salinan kepada tiap pegawai disini untuk kamu semua teliti." Titah Sehun.

Para pegawai yang menerima salinan perjanjian yang baru itu membaca bait-bait isi perjanjian itu. Sehun melihat riak wajah pegawainya, dari analisanya. Hampir kesemua pegawainya memperlihatkan wajah tidak gembira dengan genjatan senjata sementara itu. Woo Bin maju ke depan lalu berkata: "Ampun Tuanku, adakah ini sememangnya keputusan Tuanku, 5 tahun genjatan senjata dan bayaran sebanyak 5 juta Won sebagai bayaran kepada China pasti menyebabkan kemarahan rakyat. Tambahan pula penyerahan kawasan sebahagian Manchuria kepada China pasti akan menyebabkan ketidakpuasan hati daripada penduduk kita disana. Patik memohon kepada Tuanku agar meneliti semula rancangan ini demi rakyat."

Sehun hanya mendiamkan diri setelah mendengar kata-kata Perdana Menterinya itu. Rasa kagum melihat ketegasan Woo Bin membuat diri Sehun bersyukur mempunyai pegawai seperti dia. Sehun menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu bertitah: "Woo Bin dan menteri-menteri yang lain, dengarkan apa yang beta ingin katakan ini. Beta sedar akan adanya rasa marah dan kecewa dengan keputusan ini. Seperti yang beta katakan tadi, ancaman dalaman adalah lebih besar dari ancaman luar buat masa ini. Beta yakin dalam masa lima tahun akan datang, kita akan mendapat semula tanah yang kita serahkan pada China pada hari ini dan seterusnya membuat nama di mata dunia. Berikan kepercayaan kepada beta sepertimana beta memberi kepercayaan kepada kamu semua." Sekali lagi pegawai-pegawai itu terdiam melihat betapa luasnya visi Sehun dan tanpa berlengah mereka memberi persetujuan kepada rancangan Sehun.

 _Tasik Istana_

Sehun sedang menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang sudah mula memasuki ruang hatinya secara diam-diam. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu, Sehun dan Luhan, sang pujaan hatinya mula berkenalan dengan lebih rapat. Sehun mengetahui Luhan itu merupakan hamba di tempat penjagaan kuda-kuda istana. Anak yatim piatu dan mempunyai seorang teman rapat bernama Kyungsoo. Sehun juga tahu yang Luhan adalah lelaki paling cantik pernah dia temui. PALING CANTIK. Sehun sendiri apabila sudah berdekatan dengan Luhan tidak mampu membuang pandangannya dari mengamati kecantikan Luhan.

Namun apa yang Luhan tahu tentang dirinya sendiri. Luhan hanya tahu namanya Sehan. Bukan Sehun. Dia juga memberitahu Luhan yang dirinya berkerja dibahagian masakan istana. Bukan sebagai Maharaja Korea. Hanya itu diberitahu Sehun kepada Luhan. Luhan juga tampaknya berpuas hati dengan maklumat itu walaupun adakalanya Luhan cuba menanyakan beberapa hal peribadi Sehun dan setakat ini Sehun berjaya mengelak daripada menjawab soalan-soalan itu.

Suasana malam yang tenang itu dicemari dengan derapan tapak kaki yang semakin menghampiri Sehun. "Hai Sehan, maafkan aku terlambat. Susah untuk aku meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar tidak mengekori aku malam ini. Dia seboleh-bolehnya tidak mau aku hilang dari pandangannya walau sesaat." Suara cempreng Luhan seolah-olah tidak mengalihkan perhatian Sehun daripada wajah Luhan. Sehun hanya tersedar apabila tangan Luhan menyentuh mukanya. "Hei Sehan kau mendengarkan tidak sih, penat sahaja aku bercerita padamu." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Tahan dirimu Sehun, jangan menerkam bibirnya Luhan.'

Setelah Sehun meneutralkan dirinya dari bayangan yang negatif, Sehun segera tersenyum lalu mengajak Luhan duduk. "Apa khabarmu Luhan, sudah 5 hari kita tidak berjumpa dan mengapa kau semakin banyak berleter, telingaku sakit tau." Luhan hanya tertawa lalu berkata, "salah dirimu sendiri yang tidak mau berjumpa denganku, aku sihat-sihat sahaja. Cuma sejak dua hari ini aku banyak pekerjaan. Kai mengabarkan kau ingin berjumpaku malam ini. Jadi aku segera menyiapkan kerjaku. Bagaimana harimu Sehan?" Senyum Luhan semakin lebar.

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa pun. Cuma aku rindu padamu. Sebab itu aku mengajakmu berjumpa." Kenyataan Sehun yang terus terang itu menyebabkan desiran aneh menyusup kedalam hati Luhan. Pipinya memanas dengan tiba-tiba serentak dengan degupan jantung yang semakin kuat. Luhan membuang pandangannya dari wajah Sehun. Sehun yang melihat perubahan wajah Luhan walaupun tidak secara jelas tersenyum nipis.

"Luhan, ada yang aku ingin sampaikan padamu, aku harap kau ingin mendengarkan dan menerima." Pertanyaan Sehun dijawab dengan anggukan kepalanya. Sepertinya Luhan mengharapkan pertanyaan Sehun akan sama seperti apa yang digambarkan dalam benaknya.

"Luhan sejak aku bertemu padamu, aku merasakan getaran yang aku sendiri tak mengerti. Perasaan ini semakin kuat apabila kau bersamaku. Perasaan tidak ingin kehilanganmu atau membiarkanmu kesedihan semakin membuncah. Aku tidak mahir membuat rangkaian kata-kata yang boleh membawamu ke syurga. Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Serangkaian kata-kata Sehun membuat diri Luhan terpana. Dia menjadi kaku seketika. Keadaanya seperti baru disimbah dengan ais yang mencair. Sejuk namun terselit kehangatan. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan sambil berkata: "Aku tidak memaksamu menerimaku. Aku…"

"Bodoh, aku belum memberitahu isi hatiku jadi jangan membuat kesimpulan." Tukas Luhan. "Sehan, aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasa. Aku cuma takut yang aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tambahan pula kita adalah lelaki. Tapi selepas kau meluahkan perasaanmu. Aku semakin yakin dengan pendirianku. Ya Sehan, aku juga mencintaimu." Sehan hanya mampu tersenyum lebar dengan pengakuan Luhan. Dengan pantas, dia membawa Luhan berdiri dan memeluk erat calon pasangan hidupnya.

"Saranghaeyo Luhan," bisik Sehun yang dibalas dengan kata-kata cinta buat Sehun dari Luhan. Tanpa aba-aba, dibawah pancaran bulan di tepian tasik. Mereka berdua berciuman panjang.


	9. Chapter 8

**BAB 8:**

 _Wilayah Namwon_

Dataran Namwon, kawasan lembah yang dikelilingi perbukitan menjadi saksi pertempuran besar antara dua adik beradik. Sejak 3 hari yang lepas, Sehun dan bala tenteranya seramai 50 000 ribu sedang berhadapan dengan adik tirinya, Chanyeol dengan bala tenteranya seramai 35 000 tentera. Sudah ramai pahlawan dari kedua-dua belah pihak gugur menyembah bumi. Tanah yang berdebu bertukar warna menjadi merah kehitaman akibat darah yang mengalir.

Didalam khemah Sehun, Sehun bersama menteri-menterinya sedang bermesyuarat tentang strategi paling ampuh bagi menamatkan peperangan yang setakat ini dianggap paling dashyat pernah dialami semenjak konflik bermula.

"Ampun Tuanku, serangan mengejut pada waktu malam adalah cadangan paling baik buat masa ini. Menurut penelitian patik, kawasan sayap kiri tentera Chanyeol sudah berada dalam keadaan paling lemah kerana serangan bertali arus dari tentera berkuda kita tengah hari tadi. Sekiranya serangan pada waktu malam kita lancarkan, peluang untuk kita menerobos masuk pertahanan musuh adalah tinggi." Sembah Siwon, selaku Menteri Pertahanan merangkap komander tentera berkuda angkatan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju sebelum berkata: "Siwon, kamu mempunyai pandangan yang bagus tentang menembus benteng kiri musuh namun harus kita ingat bahawa dengan menumpukan kepada satu titik sahaja tidak mampu membuat musuh lemah. Kita harus membuat semua kawasan musuh berada didalam keadaan kucar kacir."

Woo Bin maju kehadapan lalu berkata: "Cadangan Siwon adalah bagus namun adalah lebih baik kita meneliti dahulu kemampuan tentera kita dalam pertempuran di waktu malam. Kita juga harus mendapatkan maklumat tentang keadaan musuh kerana ketiadaan maklumat yang lengkap tentang musuh mengakibatkan masalah yang lebih besar."

Sambil mendengar pandangan kedua-dua pihak, Sehun menjengah keluar khemah. Tenteranya kelihatan sedang duduk berhampiran unggun api di khemah mereka masing-masing. Dari raut wajah mereka menyiratkan kepenatan serta kesedihan. Penat kerana sudah hari ketiga pertempuran namun jalan kejayaan masih tidak kelihatan. Sedih kerana memikirkan rakan-rakan yang terkorban akibat peperangan itu. Sehun mendongak melihat ke langit malam. Tiada bintang hanya cahaya purnama yang mengintip dibalik awan. Berdasarkan pengamatannya, akan berlaku ribut pada tengah malam nanti. Tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum lalu menuju masuk ke khemahnya. "Woo Bin dan Siwon, kita akan melancarkan serangan terhadap kubu Chanyeol malam ini bersama kita pada malam ini. Dengar baik-baik apa yang beta katakan."

 _Tepian Tasik Istana_

Luhan sedang duduk berseorangan. Wajahnya menyiratkan kegembiraan namun jika dilihat daripada kilauan matanya, Luhan berada didalam kebimbangan yang tak bertepi. Ditangan kanannya dia memegang sepucuk surat dari sang pujaan hati. Petang semalam dia menerima surat dari Sehan. Sudah seminggu sejak Sehan meninggalkan istana kerana tugasnya sebagai tukang masak diraja menyebabkan dia harus ke medan perang.

 _Imbas Kembali_

Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk berduaan menghadap tasik. Walaupun kesunyian itu mencengkam malam namun mereka berdua tidak merasaan kesunyian kerana perasaan cinta itu menghangatkan persekitaran mereka. Secara tiba-tiba Suhan mengangkat tubuh kurus Luhan dan membawanya ke ribaan Sehan. Tindakan Sehun yang refleks menyebabkan Luhan terperanjat dan sedikit heboh namun Suhan berjaya menutup mulut Luhan dengan ciuman. Hasilnya, wajah semerah tomato menggayuti muka Luhan.

"Aku sungguh gembira melihat kau disisiku Luhan. Kau seperti cahaya bulan menyinari bumi. Dan aku adalah bumi itu." Gombal Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar penuturan Sehun hanya mampu memeluk Sehun sambil menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun. "Aku juga gembira mempunyai kekasih sepertimu. Aku hanya mengharapkan kita tetap sebegini sampai bila-bila" luah Luhan.

Sehun segera teringat akan tujuan dia berjumpa Luhan. Selain untuk memadu kasih, Sehun juga mempunyai perkara penting yang ingin dia beritahu pada Luhan. "Luhan, aku mempunyai perkara penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Luhan yang mendengar suara serius dari Sehun segera mengangkat wajahnya dan segera berhadapan dengan Sehun. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Sehan. Aku sedia mendengar."

"Kau pasti tahu tugasku sebagai tukang masak diraja memerlukan aku berada disamping Maharaja. Aku juga pasti kau sudah mendengar bukan tentang pemberontakan di selatan Korea" kata Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda memahami situasi kerajaan Korea. Namun hati Luhan seperti merasakan adanya berita yang kurang baik akan dia dengar dari Sehun. "Apa kau juga harus mengikuti Maharaja ke medan perang?".

Bingo. Raut wajah Sehun bertukar menjadi sedih. "Kau memang pintar Luhan. Aku telah dipilih bersama Jongin untuk mengikuti ekspedisi ke selatan Korea. Aku tau ini adalah khabar yang tak baik bagi kau Luhan. Namun aku…" Belum sempat Sehun menyambung kata-katanya, Luhan segera memeluk erat Sehun sambil menangis terisak-isak. Sehun teringat akan peristiwa kali pertama dia bertemu Luhan. Luhan menangis seperti ini. Dan kali ini adalah lebih kuat.

"Sehun, tolong jangan pergi ke sana. Aku tidak mahu kehilangan lagi orang yang aku sayang dan cintai. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan keluarga. Aku tidak mahu aku kehilangan kau Sehun. Ku mohon jangan pergi." Sehun segera memeluk erat Luhan dan berkata: "Luhan dengarkan aku. Walaupun aku ke medan perang tapi aku berada dibarisan belakang. Sukar untuk aku terjun ke medan perang kerana kejayaan akan berada dipihak kita. Lagipula cinta kita akan melindungi aku. Aku berjanji padamu aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Percayalah padaku."

Sehun terus membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan janji yang dia akan kembali. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Luhan membenarkan Sehun mengikuti ekspedisi itu. Sehun berjanji akan mengiriminya surat sebaik tiba ke medan perang.

 _Tamat Imbas Kembali_

Luhan terus membaca surat dari Sehun berulang kali. Ternyata Sehun adalah orang yang memegang janji kerana mengiriminya surat. Dalam surat tersebut Sehun memberitahu dia baik-baik sahaja dan meminta Luhan terus berdoa agar mereka segera kembali dari medan perang. Isi surat itu sedikit sebanyak melegakan hati Luhan walaupun dia tetaptakut akan terjadinya sesuatu atas diri Sehun.

'Aku akan menunggumu Sehan. Aku berjanji dengan nyawaku. Pulanglah segera.'

 _Wilayah Namwon_

Waktu pagi itu bukan seperti pagi-pagi yang biasa. Suara pekikan kuda-kuda yang tidak bertuan bergema disekeliling kawasan medan pertempuran. Panji-panji dari dua pihak tercacak ditanah. Bau darah masih memenuhi atmosfera kawasan walaupun ribut malam tadi telah membawa bau-bau hanyir tersebut ke utara. Kelihatan seorang lelaki berpakaian baju besi menunggang kuda meninjau kawasan tersebut. Tiada sesiapapun yang mengikutinya. Lelaki itu segera menghampiri sebuah khemah yang tidak mempunyai bentuk lagi. Diluar khemah yang hancur itu, terbujur seorang lelaki dengan kepalanya hampir putus. Mata lelaki yang telah mati itu memancarkan rasa marah walaupun maut telah merenggut nyawanya. Lelaki yang berbaju besi itu segera melutut dan memeluk mayat itu sambil menangis.

'Maafkan aku, Chanyeol.'

Sehun yang memeluk mayat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil mengingati momen-momennya dengan Chanyeol semenjak mereka kecil. Waktu itu mereka masih kanak-kanak dan masih polos tentang kehidupan dunia. Mereka sering bermain dan berkejaran diantara satu sama lain di taman istana. Tidak ada perasaan ingin berbunuhan, hanya perasaaan adik-beradik yang ingin berkasih sayang sahaja. Sehun merupakan anak dari isteri pertama Oh Jungkook manakala Chanyeol adalah anak kepada gundik biasa. Oh Jungkook pada masa itu tidak menetapkan siapa yang akan menjadi Ratu. Akibatnya, persaingan diantara isteri pertama Jungkook dan ibunda Chanyeol untuk merebut gelaran Ratu semakin besar dan makin ekstrim. Bonda Chanyeol pernah cuba untuk membunuh Sehun dan Tai Hee, bonda Sehun namun tindakan itu dihidu oleh pengawal istana yang segera menghancurkan usaha itu.

Jungkook yang mengetahui hal itu segera menjatuhkan hukuman bunuh kepada ibu Chanyeol iaitu dengan cara mengelar badan gundik itu hingga mati. Chanyeol yang melihat saat-saat ibunya mati menjadi pendendam kepada Jungkook, Tai Hee dan tidak terkecuali diri Sehun. Namun begitu Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan belangnya hingga saat Jungkook sakit. Chanyeol pada ketika itu memulakan rancangan untuk membunuh ayahnya sendiri dengan meletakkan racun dalam ubat ayahnya. Walaubagaimanapun, tindakan itu diketahui oleh Jungkook dan Chanyeol akhirnya dibuang dari keluarga diraja. Untuk menutup pandangan orang ramai tentang hal ini, rakyat hanya dikhabarkan bahawa Chanyeol menghidap penyakit jiwa dan dirawat di Jinju.

Bayangan kejadian itu yang masih berputar di ingatan Sehun terburai apabila bahunya disentuh oleh Jongin. "Ampun Tuanku, kita telah menangkap 6000 tentera Chanyeol dan harta rampasan perang telah dikumpul. Kami menunggu isyarat dari Tuanku." Sehun membaringkan mayat Chanyeol lalu berdiri. "Bebaskan mereka. Mereka adalah rakyat beta. Mereka cuma diperalatkan oleh Chanyeol yang ingin membalas dendam kepadaku. Walaupun mereka berpihak pada Chanyeol, mereka masih rakyat Korea. Tentang harta rampasan, separuh diagihkan kepada setiap balu tentera kita yang meninggal dunia dan tercedera. Separuh lagi akan dikembalikan untuk membangunkan kawasan yang terjejas akibat perang."

Ucapan Sehun membuatkan pegawai-pegawai Sehun terkedu. Biasanya tawanan perang dan harta rampasan perang adalah milik mereka. Sehun seolah-olah cuba mengawal hal itu daripada terjadi. "Beta tahu apa yang kamu semua fikirkan. Cuba kamu fikirkan, kamu mengambil harta dan tawanan yang terdiri daripada ahli keluarga kamu sendiri. Itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat buruk. Keputusan beta adalah muktamad. Sesiapa yang melanggar arahan beta akan dihukum pancung."

'Tidak ada yang menang dalam peperangan ini.' Batin Sehun menggema dengan ayat tersebut.


	10. Chapter 9

**BAB 9:**

Seminggu selepas Perang Saudara tamat, Sehun dan angkatan tenteranya pulang ke ibu kota Seoul. Setibanya mereka di ibu kota Seoul, sambutan yang diberi sangat mengejutkan. Rakyat jelata berdiri disepanjang jalan yang digunakan sehingga tiba di pintu masuk istana. Mereka bersorak menyebut nama Sehun dengan penuh kebanggaan. Berita tentang kejayaan Sehun serta layanan terhadap tawanan perang telah menimbulkan satu tanda kepada rakyat jelata bahawa pemerintah mereka yang muda ini mempunyai sifat pemaaf serta penyayang yang sangat tinggi. Hal ini menjadikan rakyat semakin hormat serta kagum kepada cara Sehun mengendalikan urusan negara.

Sebaik sahaja Sehun tiba di istana, dia terus menuju ke istana Maharani untuk berjumpa bondanya selain melepaskan rindu setelah hampir 3 minggu berjauhan. Maharani yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Sehun terus memeluk Sehun serta menangis kegembiraan kerana melihat Sehun pulang dalam keadaan sihat dan selamat. Setelah mereka berpelukan, Sehun membawa Maharani duduk di sebuah kerusi yang boleh memuatkan tiga orang itu. "Ampun bondaku, peperangan diselatan telah berjaya dimenangi oleh kita. Walaupun begitu, aku masih kesal kerana tidak dapat menyelamatkan Chanyeol. Dia sememangnya mempunyai niat untuk membunuhku. Aku juga gagal membawa mayatnya pulang kerana almarhum ayahanda telah membuang Chanyeol dari susur keluarga kita. Tapi aku telah membina makam khas untuknya di Namwon berserta askar-askarnya yang terkorban."

Ketika mereka sedang berbual-bual, Ji Won serta putra mereka Soo Hyun datang untuk menemui Sehun. Sehun dan Maharani menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyuman. Ji Won mendekati Sehun lalu segera memeluk suaminya itu. "Ampun Tuanku, syukurlah Tuanku selamat kembali. Hamba setiap berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Tuanku selamat dan sihat." Sehun yang mendengar luahan Ji Won hanya mampu tersenyum canggung kerana dipeluk begitu erat. Sehun melepaskan pelukan lalu menatap Ji Won. "Terima kasih atas doamu itu Ji Won, aku juga berterima kasih kerna telah menjaga bonda sepanjang ketiadaan beta disini." Ji Won sedikit merona mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Sehun. Sehun kemudian mengambil Soo Hyun dari gendongan Maharani lalu mengecup pipi dan bibir anaknya: "Jagoan ayah, adakah kau menyusahkan ibu dan nenekmu sepanjang ayah tiada hmm..?" Bayi setahun lebih itu hanya terkikih gembira sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dirinya tidak nakal ketika Sehun tiada. Maharani yang melihat situasi itu hanya tersenyum dan dia sentiasa berdoa agar keluarganya tidak berpecah kerana perebutan takhta lagi.

 _Kamar Luhan._

Luhan sedang mengemas biliknya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu biliknya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia membuka pintu. Wajah seorang lelaki asing berada di pintu bilik Luhan. Luhan yang tidak mengenali lelaki itu bertanya: "Siapa anda, mengapa kau berada disini?" Lelaki asing itu terus berkata: "Luhan, anda dititahkan oleh Yang Mulia Maharaja untuk ke istananya sekarang. Sila ikut saya sekarang." Luhan yang mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu merasa sedikit gementar. Setakat ini dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kesalahan. Dan apakah ini ada kaitan dengan Sehan. Adakah Sehan telah terkorban dan Yang Mulia Maharaja ingin memberitahu hal itu sendiri kepadanya. Pikiran Luhan menjadi kosong seketika. "Ada urusan apa yang menyebabkan aku dipanggil ke menghadap Maharaja?" Bukannya pertanyaan Luhan dijawab malah lelaki asing itu menyuruh Luhan untuk segera mengikutinya ke istana. Luhan hanya mampu menghela nafasnya lalu bersiap-siap untuk ke istana. Dia hanya mampu berdoa agar dirinya tidak dihukum atas kesalahan mencintai seorang tukang masak diraja.

 _Ruang Kerja Sehun_

Sehun sedang duduk membaca laporan dari Siwon tentang proses penaklukan semula kawasan di selatan Korea. Siwon telah diperintahkan untuk tinggal di wilayah selatan Korea bagi memburu saki baki pejuang bagi pihak Chanyeol. Setakat ini, hampir keseluruhan kawasan selatan empayar kembali bernaung dibawah pemerintahan kerajaan pusat pimpinannya. Sehun memberi amaran kepada Siwon untuk hanya membunuh pemimpin pemberontak manakala pengikutnya diampunkan dan dibenarkan untuk pulang ke kampung halaman. Siwon juga ditugaskan untuk melihat bagaimana proses pembaikan serta pemulihan kawasan-kawasan yang dilanda peperangan boleh dijalankan.

"Bagus, Siwon sangat boleh dipercayai untuk tugas ini. Tidak sia-sia aku melantikmu sebagai wakil aku diselatan Korea." Senyum kebanggaan terserlah di wajah Sehun. Pintu ruangan kerja Sehun diketuk dan muncullah wajah Woo Bin dan Jongin yang ingin menghadap Sehun. Sehun segera memanggil mereka mendekati mejanya. "Siwon baru sahaja mengutus surat kepada Beta. Setakat ini Siwon sudah berjaya mengambil semula hampir keseluruhan kawasan selatan. Beta sangat gembira." Woo Bin dan Jongin juga ikut merasakan kegembiraan dengan memberi ucapan selamat kepada Sehun dan pujian kepada Siwon.

"Ampun Tuanku, selepas kejayaan ini, pasti jiran-jiran kita akan lebih berhati-hati apabila berhadapan dengan Tuanku. Patik yakin berita kemenangan Tuanku akan menyebabkan mereka lebih gerun dengan keupayaan kita mengatasi masalah dalaman." Kata-kata Woo Bin disambut dengan anggukan kepala Sehun. "Beta faham dengan apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan Woo Bin. Beta mendapat tahu bahawa Kerajaan China yang dahulunya terang-terangan menyokong Chanyeol kini sedang ketakutan akibat tindakan terburu-buru mereka."

Jongin menambah pandangannya terhadap isu tersebut: "Patik yakin utusan mereka akan datang untuk memberi keyakinan bahawa mereka telah silap membuat perhitungan." Sehun tersenyum lalu berkata, "Kau benar Jongin, buat masa ini kita akan menerima permohonan maaf mereka namun mereka harus diberi sedikit pengajaran. Woo Bin, perintahkan tentera kita untuk tetap siap siaga diperbatasan. Bekalan makanan dan senjata harus sentiasa cukup. Beta tidak mahu apa-apa kekurangan boleh menyebabkan moral tentera kita melemah." Woo Bin dan Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka tanda faham dengan arahan Sehun. Seorang pengawal memasuki ruang kerja Sehun memberitahu bahawa Maharani ingin berjumpa dengan Sehun. Sehun mengarahkan ketiga-tiga mereka keluar dari ruangannya dan membenarkan Maharani masuk.

Sehun segera berdiri tanda menghormati kedatangan Maharani. Maharani segera menuju kearah Sehun dan memeluk Sehun sambil mengecup dahinya. Sehun mempersilakan Maharani duduk lalu bertanya sebab kunjungan bondanya. "Wahai anakku Sehun, sudah hampir 6 bulan kau menaiki takhta. Mengikut adat kerajaan kita apabila seseorang itu menaiki takhta, dia harus mempunyai sekurang-kurangnya empat orang isteri buat masa sekarang. Ibunda merasakan sudah tiba masanya dirimu kau menumpukan pada keluarga selain urusan kerajaan. Bonda telah membuat keputusan untuk membawa masuk empat orang gadis sebagai selir-selirmu."

Kata-kata Maharani ibarat tujahan batu-batu besar menimpa diri Sehun. Sehun tidak menyangka bondanya akan membuat keputusan yang drastik. Sehun segera berdiri lalu berkata: "Wahai bonda, anakmu ini masih tidak bersedia untuk mempunyai selir. Soo Hyun juga telah lahir dan sihat-sihat sahaja. Mengapa bonda mengambil langkah yang sangat terburu-buru ini." Sehun segera menuju ke arah balkoni istana. Maharani segera menyatakan pandangannya: "Dengar apa yang bonda katakan ini, kelangsungan Dinasti Oh bergantung kepada dirimu Sehun. Memang Soo Hyun sihat-sihat sahaja namun tidak ada yang boleh meramal apa yang terjadi dimasa depan. Sekiranya Soo Hyun mangkat pada masa yang muda dan tiadanya putera yang boleh mengambil tugas kamu. Pada siapa negara boleh bergantung harap. Bonda mengerti yang kamu tidak suka akan tindakan bonda ini. Suka atau tidak, kau harus memikirkan ini demi masa depan negara."

Hujah panjang lebar Maharani menyebabkan Sehun menjadi sesak napas seketika. Dia merasa tertekan dengan keputusan Maharani yang sesuka hati. Memaksanya mencari selir lain demi mendapatkan anak bagi meneruskan kelangsungan survival Korea. Dari sudut yang lain, Sehun mengetahui dirinya lebih dari Maharani sendiri. DIA ADALAH PENYUKA SESAMA JENIS. Hakikat itu menyebabkan dirinya berada didalam dilema. Namun Sehun tidak menyebarkan berita itu, Jongin adalah satu-satunya manusia di istana ini yang mengetahui jati dirinya sebenar.

"Bonda, anakanda mempunyai satu permintaan, sekiranya bonda setuju maka anakanda akan berlapang dada menerima saranan bonda." Maharani mengenyitkan keningnya lalu mengangguk tanda meminta Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku memohon agar selepas ini, segala urusan berkaitan selir berada dibawah tanggungan ku. Aku ingin agar tradisi ini dihapuskan. Ianya akan menyebabkan pemerintah selepasku akan merasa terbeban sepertiku. Maafkan aku bonda." Maharani tersenyum lalu memberi keizinan untuk Sehun menguruskan sendiri masalah tentang hal peribadi Sehun.

Setelah Maharani keluar, Sehun terjelepuk diatas permaidani lalu menangis. Sehun jarang memperlihatkan emosinya seperti ini. Sehun berasa sedih kerana dirinya adalah pemimpin yang gagal dalam menangani urusan berkaitan dirinya. Selama 10 minit Sehun memikirkan apa yang ingin dilakukan. Segera Sehun teringat akan Luhan. Ya, Luhan yang sangat dicintainya. Sudah hampir 4 hari dia tidak bertemu Luhan. Sehun sedang memikirkan sebuah rancangan. Rancangan yang akan mengubah hidupnya dan Luhan pada masa akan datang.

 _Kamar Sehun_

Pada waktu petang. Luhan sedang menuju ke istana besar. Sejak enam bulan yang lalu, ini adalah kali pertama dirinya menjejakkan kaki ke kawasan itu. Semakin menghampiri istana besar, jantung Luhan semakin berdegup kencang. Dia seolah-olah ingin melarikan diri. Dia hanya mengharapkan Sehan ada disampingnya. Sehan sudah berhari-hari tidak mengunjunginya. Itu membuatkan Luhan semakin galau. Kegalauan Luhan semakin tinggi apabila dia tiba disebuah kamar. Lelaki asing itu mengarahkan Luhan masuk. "Masuklah segera, Yang Mulia sedang menunggumu didalam.

Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan berhati-hati. Matanya menerawang memerhatikan kamar yang besar dan rapi. Terdapat banyak perhiasan berukir emas dan permata. Badannya melangkah lebih jauh hingga dia melihat seorang lelaki yang sedang membelakangkan tubuhnya. Luhan ingin segera menuju ke arah lelaki itu. "Berhenti disitu." Arahan dari sang pemerintah menyebabkan Luhan segera berhenti. Lelaki itu menyambung, "Kau Luhan bukan, kekasih Sehan, tukang masakku." Informasi itu menyebabkan Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya yang tunduk sedari tadi.

'Apa-apaan ini, mengapa Maharaja tahu hubunganku dengan Sehan.' Batin Luhan semakin gementar. Lelaki itu sudah memalingkan wajahnya, namun tabir menghalangi diri Luhan melihat sang pemerintah. Sang pemerintah melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dengar sini Luhan, kau sudah melanggar perintah istana yang melarang adanya hubungan intim sesama hamba. Apatah lagi hubungan antara lelaki dan lelaki." Suara yang menggema itu membuatkan Luhan semakin kecut. "Oleh kerana kau sudah melanggar peraturan itu maka kau akan dihukum." Sang pemerintah segera mencabut pedangnya yang disisip kemas dipinggang lalu menyeru "Segeralah kau menunduk, aku akan membunuhmu disini." Luhan hanya mampu mengikuti arahan sambil terkumat-kamit menggumamkan kata-kata cinta kepada Sehan.

Luhan merasakan tapak kaki yang akan membawa maut ke atas dirinya semakin kuat. Dia memejamkan mata sambil menunggu libasan pedang. Suasana yang hening tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan suara kekehan kecil. Luhan yang sedari tadi ketakutan merasa pelik lalu segera mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya melebar seiring dengan wajahnya yang seperti terlihat hantu. Dia menyebut satu nama "Sehan, kau…."


	11. Chapter 10

**BAB 10**

 _Luhan merasakan tapak kaki yang akan membawa maut ke atas dirinya semakin kuat. Dia memejamkan mata sambil menunggu libasan pedang. Suasana yang hening tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan suara kekehan kecil. Luhan yang sedari tadi ketakutan merasa pelik lalu segera mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya melebar seiring dengan wajahnya yang seperti terlihat hantu. Dia menyebut satu nama "Sehan, kau…."_

 _Kamar Sehun_

"Kau mengagetkan ku Sehan. Bagaimana jika aku mempunyai penyakit jantung. Aku akan mati kerana alasan kejutan bodohmu itu. Aku…", ocehan Luhan dihentikan dengan satu ciuman panjang dan penuh kelembutan dari Sehun. Luhan yang terbuai dengan ciuman itu hanya mampu memegang hadapan baju Sehun. Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dengan Luhan lalu membawa kekasihnya itu duduk.

Sehun memulakan bicara: "Aku merinduimu, sudah beberapa hari kita tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya: "Aku sihat-sihat sahaja. Pada mulanya aku risau kerna kau tidak mengunjungimu sejurus pulang dari medan perang. Aku takut kau tercedera akibat perang tempoh hari. Namun aku bersyukur kau sihat-sihat sahaja. Aku ingin tau kenapa kau berada disini, bukankah Yang Mulia memanggilku kesini."

Sehun menarik nafasnya lalu bangun menuju ke balkoni kamarnya. Tindakan Sehun itu menyebabkan Luhan ikut serta bangun dan merapati Sehun. "Luhan, hari ini aku ingin berterus terang denganmu tentang siapa diriku yang sebenar. Aku tidak sanggup membohongi dirimu lagi. Dengarkan aku bicara dan jangan memotong percakapanku?"

"Aku sebenarnya adalah Maharaja Sehun, pemerintah Korea. Pada mulanya aku tidak ingin menipumu tapi setelah kita berkenalan selepas insiden cubaan bunuh dirimu itu. Aku takut kalau kau menjauhiku atas sebab jawatanku ini. Percayalah padaku Luhan. Cintaku ini adalah untukmu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi peneman hidupku sampai kita mati."

Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dia bagaikan tidak berpijak dibumi. Serangkaian kata-kata Sehun itu sudah cukup membuat dirinya hilang seketika. Dia tidak sedar bahawa orang yang dicintai ini adalah pemilik negara Korea. Dia sedikitpun tidak pernah bertanya latar belakang Sehun kerana dia beranggapan bahawa Sehun tidak bersedia menceritakan kehidupan peribadinya. Kini dia sedar betapa salahnya diri Luhan.

Sehun menyedari keadaan emosi Luhan yang sedikit tidak stabil. Sehun memegang tangannya sambil berkata: "Aku tahu aku salah tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak akan membenarkan dirimu dilukai." Luhan setelah sedar dari rasa terkejutnya akhirnya bersuara: "Sehun, aku…aku… maaf, aku mohon berikan aku masa. Aku masih terkejut dengan kenyataan ini."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus mengusap-usap tangan Luhan. "Dulu kau menerima diriku kerana aku sekadar tukang masak istana. Sekarang kau cuba menolak diriku kerna aku adalah seorang Maharaja. Adakah kau tidak mempercayaiku Luhan?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan aku tidak mempercayaimu, aku telah meletakkan sepenuh hatiku untukmu namun kau harus sedar yang posisi kita kini terlalu jauh. Kau adalah pemimpin negara sedangkan aku adalah seorang hamba yang tidak dipandang. Bagaimana nanti dengan pandangan menteri-mentrimu, keluargamu dan rakyat. Aku tidak mahu kau dicerca oleh rakyat kerana orientasi seksualmu."

Sehun hanya tersenyum nipis apabila Luhan membangkitkan hal itu. Sememangnya pemikiran Luhan ada benarnya. Sehun juga telah dan terus memikirkan masalah itu namun bagi Sehun, apa yang penting adalah kebahagiaan Luhan dan dirinya. Sehun segera memeluk Luhan: "Jangan kau risaukan pasal hal itu, aku akan menyelesaikan hal itu sendiri. Sekarang adakah kau bersedia hidup denganku disini Luhan?"

Pertanyaan Sehun hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Luhan. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan lebih erat lagi. "Sehun…?" bisik Luhan. Sehun hanya menggumam tanda membenarkan Luhan meneruskan pertanyaannya. "Sehun, jangan tinggalkan aku setelah ini. Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu." Luhan bersuara lirih. "Permintaanmu dikabulkan." Mereka terus berpelukan sehingga malam menjelang tiba.

 _Balai Penghadapan_

Pagi keesokannya, Sehun menghadiri mesyuarat bersama menterinya. Apa yang mengejutkan menteri-menterinya adalah mood Maharaja mereka berada dalam keadaan sangat baik. Keadaan emosi Sehun yang sebegitu membuatkan mereka sedikit lega. "Siwon, bagaimana dengan keadaan di kawasan selatan negara kita. Adakah tugasan yang beta berikan padamu sudah kau lunaskan?"

"Ampun Tuanku, setakat ini kawasan selatan negara telah stabil. Penduduk dikawasan perang sudah kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing. Cuma pembangunan semula bagi kawasan yang terjejas mengambil masa paling kurang 3 tahun untuk kembali seperti dahulu." Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti akan situasi tersebut. "Baiklah, teruskan memantau keadaan pemulihan disana. Beta akan meluluskan belanjawan sebanyak 5 juta Won bagi mempercepatkan proses pembangunan semula kawasan itu. Namun begitu, ancaman dari luar tidak harus kita pandang ringan. Setakat ini, Kerajaan China sedang memperhatikan tindakan kita. Jika kita leka maka mereka akan melakukan tindakan militari di kawasan sempadan."

"Ampun Tuanku, Kerajaan China mempunyai empayar yang luas namun keadaan mereka sangat tidak stabil. Pihak Dzungar masih lagi melakukan serangan di sempadan utara mereka. Adalah lebih baik jika kita membuat aliansi dengan Dzungar." Sembah Woo Bin. "Beta sedar akan krisis di utara China namun jarak negara kita dan pihak Dzungar menyukarkan kita untuk melakukan tindakan bersama. Beta akan memikirkan nanti adakah membuat perjanjian dengan mereka membolehkan kita meluaskan pengaruh atau memberi ancaman kepada kita."

Setelah mesyuarat tamat, Sehun segera menemui ibundanya. Tekadnya kali ini telah kuat. Dia akan memberitahu Maharani tentang keinginannya mengahwini Luhan. Dia tau risikonya besar. Namun Sehun telah siap sedia. Apa yang penting adalah dirinya dan Luhan. Sampai sahaja di istana Maharani. Maharani yang sedang membaca terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba. "Ada hal apakah yang membawa kau kemari Sehun?" tanya Maharani. Sehun menjawab, "Wahai bondaku. Aku ingin berterus terang padamu. Aku ingin mengahwini hambaku. Dia adalah seorang lelaki."

Maharani terdiam seketika, dia terus memandang wajah Sehun sedalam-dalamnya. "Adakah ini satu gurauan, Sehun. Jangan membuat bondamu ini ketakutan. Katakan ini adalah leluconmu." "Tidak bonda, ini adalah kenyataaan. Aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku. Aku mohon agar kau…". Sehun belum habis mengutarakan isi hatinya apabila Maharani berteriak "Oh Sehun, adakah kau sedar tentang apa yang kau sampaikan ini hah! Kau adalah Maharaja Korea. Kau tidak sepatutnya ada perasaan cinta pada sesama lelaki. Kau bohong Sehun. Katakan padaku apa yang membuat kau menjadi sebegini!"

"Bonda, aku mohon padamu. Bonda sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak mencampuri urusan peribadiku." Sehun cuba menjelaskan namun dipotong Maharani: "Aku tidak akan mempersetujui hubungan jijikmu itu, aku tidak menyangka anakku ini ada hubungan terlarang dengan hamba lelakinya." Tukas Maharani.

"Sekiranya bonda tidak merestui hasratku. Baiklah, ini adalah surat pengabdianku. Aku akan turun dari takhta. Pilihan ditanganmu bonda." Sehun meletakkan suratnya diatas meja Maharani lalu lantas keluar. "Sehun tunggu dulu, kau tidak boleh melakukan tindakan itu, Sehun!" Maharani menjerit memanggil nama Sehun namun tidak dipedulikan. Maharani memegang dadanya yang sakit tiba-tiba. Maharani cuba berjalan namun pandangannya kabur. Tubuhnya akan menghempas lantai sekiranya Ji Won tidak cekap menangkap tubuh mertuanya itu. Ji Won yang baru sampai di kamar Maharani menggunakan laluan belakang istana Maharani segera menerpa ke ruangan itu apabila mendengar jeritan Maharani dan beginilah keadaanya sekarang. Ji Won berteriak memanggil pengawal.

 _Malam harinya, Kamar Maharani_

Sehun, Ji Won, Jongin serta beberapa tabib istana sedang berada di kamar Maharani. Sehun yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke istananya selepas pertengkaran dengan Maharani segera ditahan oleh salah seorang dayang Maharani yang memberitahu bahawa Maharani pengsan. Sehun segera memutar arah kembali ke istana Maharani untuk melihat keadaan bondanya itu. Sehun ingin membawa Luhan pada mulanya namun Jongin berjaya membatalkan hasratnya itu dengan mengatakan kondisi Maharani adalah sangat tidak stabil. Berita yang Sehun bawa sudah cukup membuat Maharani pengsan. Jongin tidak mahu akan adanya insiden yang boleh membawa kematian pula.

"Bagaimana keadaan Maharani, tabib Seung-Gi?" tanya Sehun. "Ampun Tuanku, keadaan Maharani kritis Tuanku. Buat masa ini biarkan dia mendapat rehat yang cukup. Patik akan memberi senarai ubat yang perlu Maharani ambil selepas baginda sedar. Cuma, selepas ini Maharani tidak harus menerima khabar yang buruk. Ini akan menjejaskan lagi keadaan Maharani. Patik undur diri dahulu." Tabib Seung-Gi segera beredar diikuti Jongin. Sehun menghampiri katil Maharani dan duduk disamping Maharani yang masih tidak sedarkan diri. "Ampunkan anakanda bonda, anakanda terbawa kemarahan hingga membuat bonda sebegini." Lirih Sehun. Ji Won mengelus perlahan pundak Sehun untuk menenangkannya. "Ampun Tuanku, lebih baik Tuanku pulang untuk berehat. Aku akan menjaga bonda disini." Sehun berdiri sambil memandang Ji Won: "Ji Won, tolong jagakan bonda. Sekiranya terjadi apa-apa, khabarkan beta dengan segera." Ji Won membalas jawapan Sehun dengan senyumannya. Sehun mengecup dahi Ji Won dan beredar.

Sementara itu, Luhan yang berada dikamar Sehun sedang khuatir. Petang tadi dia mendapat khabar bahawa Maharani jatuh sakit dan dirinya dipanggil Sehun ke istananya. Namun, Luhan tidak dibenarkan mengikuti Sehun ke istana Maharani. Sedang Luhan duduk di ruangan Sehun, pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan masuklah Sehun dengan wajah kusut. Luhan segera memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Luhan mendengar isakan Sehun yang tertahan. Luhan mendudukkan Sehun dan memeluk Sehun disebelahnya. "Aku menyakiti ibuku Luhan. Aku bersalah membuatnya sebegini. Aku sepatutnya tidak meninggalkan dirinya begitu sahaja. Salahkah aku Luhan? Aku hanya ingin mengejar kebahagiaanku sendiri."

Luhan hanya mampu mendengar luahan hati Sehun. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Dia tidak mau menjadi penghalang antara kasihnya ibu dan anak. Apatah lagi kekasihnya itu adalah penguasa negara. Luhan harus berkorban demi Sehun. Cintanya harus dikorbankan demi kebahagiaan Sehun.

"Tinggalkan aku Sehun. Aku mohon."


	12. Chapter 11

**MAAF YA AUTHORNYA SEDANG KEKURANGAN IDEA...  
JADI CERITANYA SEPERTI TAK MENARIK...;(**

 **BAB 11**

Sudah seminggu hari sejak Maharani jatuh sakit. Sejak itu pula Ji Won menjadi penghuni tetap kamar Maharani. Tidak sedetik pun dia meninggalkan sisi Maharani yang masih belum sedar dari status komanya itu. Sejujurnya Ji Won tidak mengetahui apa yang menjadi punca mertuanya jatuh sakit. Dia cuma mendengar teriakan Maharani memanggil Sehun sebelum melihat Maharani tumbang. Sudah ditanyakan kepada pengawal di luar istana Maharani dan juga Jongin, pembantu peribadi Sehun. Namun usahanya hanya sia-sia. Tidak ada maklumat yang boleh diperjelaskan akan sebab pertengkaran dua beranak itu tempoh hari. Buat masa ini Ji Won hanya boleh berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Maharani segera sembuh dan boleh bercerita kepada dirinya tentang peristiwa sebenar.

Ji Won bangkit dari katil Maharani dan terus berjalan menuju ke meja membaca Maharani. Sejujurnya di atas meja itu dipenuhi buku-buku yang tersusun dan Ji Won tertarik untuk membaca salah satu buku di meja tersebut. Walaupun dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan buku-buku yang banyak bertemakan politik negara, Ji Won masih harus mengambil sedikit ilmu tentang urusan politik kerana tugasnya sebagai isteri kepada Maharaja Sehun. Berbicara tentang Sehun, sudah seminggu Sehun tidak mengunjungi bondanya. Hal ini sedikit meresahkan Ji Won kerna maklumat yang disampaikan melalui dayangnya, Sehun tidak kelihatan di istana. Sebagai seorang anak, Sehun harus berada disisi bondanya pada saat-saat genting seperti ini. Walaupun tidak ada yang menegur secara berhadapan akan tindakan Sehun, gossip dan pembawaan mulut penghuni istana adalah lebih tajam berbanding rakyat jelata. Ji Won tidak mahu tanggapan istana kepada Sehun berubah kepada negatif.

Ji Won yang sudah mulai kehilangan mood untuk membaca menjarakkan diri daripada meja Maharani apabila terlihat sepucuk surat yang mempunyai tulisan Sehun. Ji Won mulai berpikir sama ada ingin membuka atau tidak surat itu. Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya seketika, dia mengambil surat itu dan mulai membaca. Riak wajah Ji Won berubah pucat. Segera Ji Won mengambil surat itu dan menyimpannya. Setelah meminta seorang dayang untuk menjagakan Maharani bagi pihaknya, Ji Won dengan pantas keluar dari istana Maharani. Dia harus bertemu seseorang.

 _Tasik Istana_

Sehun sedang berbaring di tepian tasik. Wajahnya yang pucat itu semakin kehilangan serinya. Dia sedang menderita. Menderita dari segi mental dan fizikal. Mentalnya menderita kerna disebabkan dirinya, bondanya jatuh sakit dan lebih parah lagi, sang pujaan hatinya telah menghilang dari istana. Luhan tidak ditemui di istana sejak malam ibunya jatuh sakit. Sudah puas dia dan Jongin mencari seisi istana. Namun hasilnya nihil. Akibatnya, Sehun mulai mengabaikan dirinya dan juga negara. Setiap hari dia akan kesini tiap-tiap malam. Pada siang harinya, Sehun akan berkurung dikamarnya. Setakat ini, urusan negara dikendalikan oleh Woo Bin dan juga menteri-menteri yang lain.

Derapan tapak kaki menghampiri Sehun. Sehun terus berbaring memejamkan mata membayangkan keberadaan Luhan tanpa menghiraukan siapa yang berada disebelahnya itu. "Sehun, kau tidak harus sebegini terus. Kau harus kuat. Aku sudah mengerahkan orang-orang kita untuk mencari Luhan. Aku yakin Luhan pasti akan ditemui dalam masa yang terdekat. Aku mohon Sehun, jangan terus sebegini. Kau lupa siapa diri kau. Kau adalah Maharaja. Sebagai pemimpin negara kau harus tahu dimana batas urusan peribadi dan urusan negara. Aku bercakap sebagai seorang teman yang menginginkan teman rapatnya ini bangkit. Tolonglah Sehun." Jongin, teman dan pembantu peribadinya ini menasihati Sehun dengan panjang lebar. Jongin sedar akan akibatnya kalau dia mengkritik Sehun secara sebegini, namun baginya ini adalah satu kewajipan sebagai seorang teman rapat.

Sehun bangkit dari pembaringannya lalu memandang tepat wajah Jongin. "Aku salah Kai. Aku tak sepatutnya mengabaikan negara. Aku cuma tertekan. Mengapa Luhan meninggalkan aku. Aku mencintainya. Aku menginginkan hidup dengan orang yang aku cintai. Itu sahaja, dan soal Maharani. Ya, aku memang agak keterlaluan. Aku cuba menerangkan kepadanya tentang persetujuan kami tentang urusan peribadiku namun segalanya berantakan Kai." Air mata Sehun mulai berjatuhan.

Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Jangan bersedih Sehun. Aku yakin kau mampu menghadapi urusan ini dengan tenang. Kau cuma memerlukan teman untuk bercerita. Aku masih disisimu. Aku akan menyokongmu dengan sepenuh hati. Sekarang kau harus pulang ke istana untuk berehat. Esok kau harus melawat Maharani dan bermesyuarat dengan pegawai negara." Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bangkit untuk pulang ke istana.

 _Pinggir Ibu Kota Seoul_

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berada didalam rumah kumuh yang mereka tempati sejak tiga hari yang lepas. Mereka meloloskan diri dari istana menggunakan pintu belakang istana yang digunakan untuk membuang sampah. Dari situlah mereka berjaya melepasi sekatan istana dengan berselindung dibalik timbunan sampah yang diangkut keluar. Luhan sudah tetap dengan keputusannnya itu. Dia tidak mahu menjadi orang yang menghancurkan keluarga Sehun. Pada mulanya Luhan tidak mau membawa Kyungsoo namun air mata teman sekampungnya itu meluluhkan Luhan.

"Luhan kau masih belum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru ingin melelapkan mata. Luhan yang sedang menatap bulan dari celahan tingkap menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidurlah dulu Kyungie, aku belum mengantuk." Kyungsoo bangun dari pembaringannya lalu menjengah ke jendela. "Luhan, secara jujurnya aku sedih dengan kondisimu yang sebegini. Kau tidak makan seharian ini. Jika kau terus begini, kau akan jatuh sakit."

Luhan terus memandang keluar: "Aku sememangnya sudah sakit Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau semua ini terjadi. Aku ingin bahagia namun Tuhan seolah-olah tidak mengizinkan aku untuk bahagia dengan Sehun. Kerna aku, hubungan Sehun dan bondanya merenggang. Aku tidak tega untuk melihat Sehun terus merasa bersalah disebabkan hubungannya dengan aku." Luhan sememangnya telah menceritakan semua hal berkaitan hubungannya dengan Sehun termasuk siapa diri Sehun sebenar kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pada awalnya terkejut dan sedikit marah namun akhirnya menerima berita itu dengan hati terbuka.

"Jadi selepas ini apa perancanganmu. Aku yakin Sehun akan mencarimu sehingga lubang cacing. Adakah kau akan tinggal disini terus atau kembali ke kampung kita?" Luhan menghela napasnya lalu berkata: "Kita akan pulang ke kampung kita Kyungsoo. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

 _Istana Sehun_

Sehun sudah terbangun sejak pukul lima pagi lagi. Dia sebenarnya tidak tidur atau malah lebih tepatnya tidak mampu melelapkan matanya. Bayangan Luhan terus menghantui dirinya. Sehun segera bangun menuju kamar mandinya dan bersiap-siap untuk mesyuarat dengan para pegawai negaranya. Kata-kata Jongin tentang urusan negara membuatnya sedar tentang tugas utamanya.

Sehun baru sahaja ingin memakan sarapannya apabila Jongin masuk dengan tiba-tiba. Wajahnya yang memerah termengah-mengah menyebabkan Sehun kebingungan. "Ada apa Jongin, kau terlihat seperti baru dikejar pembunuh layaknya?" Jongin segera merapati Sehun lalu berkata: "Sehun, aku mendapat maklumat yang Luhan ada dikawasan pinggir bandar Seoul." Sehun terbangun lalu menggoncang badan Jongin. "Benarkah Jongin, cepat aku ingin kesana. Bawakan aku kesana." Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun: "Sabar dahulu Sehun, kau lupa kau ada rapat dengan pegawai negara. Lagipula kau harus menjenguk bondamu. Aku sudah meminta mata-mata kita mengawasi rumah tumpangan Luhan. Sekiranya ada apa-apa yang terjadi, dia akan memberitahu aku."

Mood Sehun terus meningkat drastik setelah menerima khabar gembira dari Jongin. "Baiklah, kau adalah sahabatku yang paling baik. Terima kasih atas usahamu, Kai." Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

 _Rumah Tumpangan Luhan_

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang berkemas-kemas pakaian mereka. Luhan mengatakan yang dia sudah mendapat tumpangan sebuah kapal dagang yang akan belayar menuju ke kampung halamannya. Sedang asyik berkemas, terdengar sebuah ketukan dipintu rumah tumpangan mereka. Kyungsoo segera menuju ke arah pintu bagi membukanya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Kyungsoo apabila dihadapkan dengan wajah seorang lelaki yang sangat dingin tajam tatapannya. "Kau Sehun bukan…Maaf, maaf Tuanku…" Sehun segera memotong ucapan Kyungsoo: "Dimana temanmu, Luhan, aku mencarinya sejak seminggu lepas." Luhan yang sedang menuju ke arah muka pintu hampir pucat mukanya apabila mendapati orang yang ingin dijauhinya berada di depan rumah tumpangan itu.

"Kenapa Tuanku berada disini?" tanya Luhan yang semakin menunduk akibat pandangan Sehun yang semakin tajam. "Aku disini kerana ingin mencari hambaku yang seenaknya melarikan diri daripada istana. Belum pernah lagi seorang hamba melakukan tindakan nekad. Jadi aku ingin menghukumnya." Luhan semakin salah tingkah kerana kata-kata Sehun itu.

Sehun mengarahkan pengawalnya memberkas Luhan dan Kyungsoo serta mengarahkan keduanya dipisahkan. Kyungsoo dibawa dahulu menaiki kereta kuda milik tentera. Sedangkan Luhan, dia diarahkan menaiki kereta kuda milik Sehun. Suasana hening meliputi keduanya apabila kereta kuda milik Sehun bergerak menuju destinasinya.

"Sehun, maafkan aku…" Luhan belum menghabiskan ayatnya ketika Sehun menyela: "Beraninya kau Luhan. Meninggalkan pekerjaanmu adalah satu kesalahan besar. Apa kau tau apa konsekuensinya bila seorang hamba meninggalkan istana tanpa kebenaran?" Luhan hanya mendiamkan dirinya sendiri. Kesalahan Luhan adalah besar dan dia sedar hukuman yang menantinya. "Apa yang membuatkan kau meninggalkan aku Luhan. Apa aku tidak layak untukmu." Sehun melembutkan nada bicaranya ketika melihat Luhan ketakutan.

"Sehun, aku yang tidak layak untukmu. Aku…" Sekali lagi kata-kata Luhan dipotong Sehun. "Bukankah kita sudah membahaskan hal ini dahulu. Aku membuat keputusan untuk menerimamu adalah kerna cinta. Bukan disebabkan hal-hal lain. Sekiranya negara tidak menerima apa yang aku inginkan. Tak mengapa Luhan. Yang penting adalah dirimu."

Luhan sekali lagi terpana pada keyakinan Sehun. 'Sudah cukup Luhan kau bermain dengan hatinya.' Luhan akhirnya berkata: "Maafkan aku Sehun, aku takut kerna Maharani jatuh sakit disebabkan hubungan kita." Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mencium keningnya cukup lama. "Kali ini kumaafkan, jangan membuat hal sebegini lagi Luhannieku."

Mendadak kereta kuda milik Sehun berhenti. Sehun turun dari kereta kudanya dan Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang. Luhan terperanjat bila melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sebuah kapal milik kerajaan yang berlabuh sedang berada didepannya. "Kemana kita ingin pergi. Bukankah kita ingin pulang ke istana?" tanya Luhan. Sehun memandangnya dengan senyuman yang manis: "Kita akan belayar di laut Korea. Anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah tanda kau menerima cintaku."

 **P/S: MOMENT HUNHAN-NYA MINGGU DEPAN YA….**


	13. Chapter 12

**BAB 12:**

Pagi itu masih gelap walaupun fajar matahari mula menerangi bumi. Perubahan itu tidak memberi kesan kepada sepasang kekasih yang masih terlelap di dalam perut kapal yang mereka naiki. Namun keadaan itu tidak lama apabila salah seorang dari mereka mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tersedar dari mimpi yang indah.

Luhan mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing menyebabkan dia cuba melelapkan matanya kembali. Luhan kembali sedar apabila dia tidak berseorangan diatas katil itu. Sepasang tangan yang kekar melingkar kukuh dipinggangnya. Wajah Luhan merona merah kerana menyedari siapa yang memeluknya itu. Luhan memusingkan badannya menghadap sang kekasih yang masih tidur pulas.

Secara perlahan-lahan dia membelai wajah Sehun. Jari-jemarinya menyelusuri lekuk wajah Sehun. Luhan yang wajahnya semakin merah apabila menyedari mereka tidur tanpa memakai apa-apa ditubuh, hanya selimut tebal menjadi penghangat selain tubuh Sehun. Luhan kaget apabila tangannya dipegang secara mengejut oleh Sehun yang baru sahaja terbangun.

"Selamat pagi, puteri kayangan. Mengagumi wajah kekasihmu ini hingga wajahmu memerah. Apa yang kau fikirkan Lu?" Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan menciumnya sebelum mencium Luhan dibibir. Luhan hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya hingga dan terus memeluk Sehun. "Selamat pagi juga pengiranku Sehun. Hanya ingin melihat sejauhmana ketampanan manusia yang berjaya mengikat hatiku ini." Luhan ingin bangun dari katil mereka namun rasa sakit dibahagian bawahnya menyebabkan dia meringis.

Sehun segera memeluk kembali Luhan mengecupi dahi Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sinar mata Sehun memancarkan rasa kesal. "Maafkan aku Lu, aku agak kasar ketika bersamamu malam tadi. Apakah masih sakit? Mau kupanggilkan tabib?" Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi gusar Sehun. "Tak apa Sehun, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga menyukai apa yang kita lakukan malam tadi. Jadi ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya." Luhan melesakkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun kerna malu akan ucapannya itu tadi. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat sisi Luhan yang menggemaskan itu.

Suara ketukan dipintu kamar mereka menyebabkan suasana romantik itu menurun. "Ampun Tuanku, sarapan sudah disediakan. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke destinasi kita." Sehun segera mengangkat dagu Luhan: "Kau mau sarapan disini atau diluar?" Luhan menjawab: "Aku ingin sarapan diatas kapal. Bolehkan?" Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

 _Istana Korea_

Ji Won memandang sengit kepada Jongin. Pembantu peribadi Sehun itu hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya apabila renungan Ji Won itu menusuk terus ke ulu hatinya. "Apa benar Sehun mempunyai hubungan tidak wajar dengan lelaki. Jawab pertanyaan beta dengan jujur!"

Rupanya inilah yang menyebabkan pertengkaran antara Maharani dan Sehun. Ji Won mendapat tahu akan hal itu melalui surat yang ditinggalkan oleh Sehun diatas meja Maharani. Ketika membaca surat itu, perasaan Ji Won seakan ditembus oleh mata pedang yang beracun. Ji Won tidak menyangka Sehun adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Selama ini Ji Won beranggapan bahawa Sehun memang tidak menyukainya kerna perkahwinan mereka adalah berdasarkan politik namun hal ini merupakan satu tamparan yang hebat bagi Ji Won dan negara.

"Ampun Yang Mulia, memang benar Maharaja Sehun ada hubungan dengan hamba lelaki. Patik diarahkan oleh Maharaja untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini namun Yang Mulia berjaya menjejaki hal ini." Jongin memandang tepat bola mata Ji Won. Ji Won tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. Hatinya hancur. Dia berasa ditipu. Ditipu oleh orang yang sangat dicintai menyebabkan Ji Won semakin marah dan sakit hati.

"Kim Jongin, beta sangat membenci akan kenyataan ini. Selama ini beta tidak tau akan punca Maharani sakit. Apabila kenyataan ini baru beta ketahui, perasaan beta hancur. Apa Sehun tidak memikirkan perasaan bondanya, keadaan negaranya apabila hal ini tersebar." Ji Won mulai menangis terisak-isak. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berjumpa di sebuah bangunan berhampiran istana Maharani. "Ampun Yang Mulia, Maharaja sedar akan hal itu. Baginya, cinta itu adalah suci dan tidak ada sesiapa pun yang harus menahan perasaan itu." Jongin berbicara dengan lancar. Ji Won semakin sakit mendengar ucapan pembantu peribadi Sehun itu. "Jadi, kau juga turut merestui hubungan terlarang ini, kau sepatutnya menghalang dan bukannya memberi persetujuan."

Jongin hanya terdiam. Dia sudah membaca akan fikiran Ji Won itu. Harus diakui bahawa Jongin juga tidak mau Sehun dicerca oleh rakyatnya. Tetapi tekad Sehun untuk terus bersama Luhan menyebabkan Kai memberikan persetujuan. "Ampun Yang Mulia, patik yakin Maharaja pasti akan mempunyai cara untuk mengatasi masalah ini." Ji Won memandang tajam wajah Jongin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Jongin merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak disebalik pandangan itu. Dia harus lebih berwaspada.

 _Laut Selatan Korea_

Sehun dan Luhan bersarapan bersama. Walaupun ringkas namun kehangatan cinta mereka menyebabkan suasana disitu seakan menghangat. Sehun sering mengusik Luhan yang cara makanya seperti anak kecil dan Luhan akan mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima. Keadaan itu menyebabkan Sehun semakin suka menjahili Luhan.

Bagi anak-anak kapal yang lain, mereka melihat situasi itu dengan pandangan yang sedikit berbeza. Status mereka sebagai hamba tidak melayakkan untuk mereka bercakap tentang hal yang bersangkut paut dengan istana dan penghuninya. Tetapi mulut manusia ini seperti tempayan yang sukar ditutup. Gosip dan cakap-cakap belakang sentiasa mengitari dunia.

"Lihat itu, sang Maharaja sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan hambanya. Apa baginda tidak malu mempamerkan hubungan tidak jelas mereka itu dihadapan kita?" kata seorang anak kapal kepada rakannya. "Sudahlah jangan disibukkan, dia sebagai pemerintah mempunyai kuasa untuk bersama sesiapa juga. Lebih baik kau jaga kepalamu agar tidak terputus dek mulut lancangmu itu." Rakannya yang lain menasihati simulut jahat itu.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu Luhan. Adakah kau gembira dengan perjalanan ini?" Sehun memulakan bicara. Saat ini mereka sedang melihat pemandangan Korea dari laut. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sehun lalu berkata: "Aku gembira bersamamu Sehun. Walaupun aku ini pernah lari darimu, kau tetap mengejarku. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun merasakan hatinya dipenuhi kupu-kupu kerana serangkaian kata-kata yang diuntaikan Luhan.

"Luhan, sekiranya kau mencintaiku. Aku hanya ingin kau ada disampingku sepanjang masa. Kau adalah cahayaku, peneman masa senang dan susahku. Tidak ada yang mampu memberi ketenangan selain dirimu." Luhan terperanjat kerna secara tiba-tiba Sehun mengambil sebentuk cincin yang bertatahkan zamrud berwarna hijau berbentuk hati dan menyarungkannya di jari manis tangan kanannya. "Ini adalah satu tanda cintaku padamu. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang ingin kuberikan karya hasilku sendiri.

Luhan hanya mampu memeluk Sehun sambil menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih. Sesungguhnya Luhan bersyukur kerna dirinya kini tidak lagi sendirian didunia. 'Terima kasih Tuhan, kau memberikan nikmat cinta pada diriku dan Sehun.' Hati Luhan kini telah mantap. Dia tidak akan menjauhkan dirinya pada Sehun lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menerimanya dengan terbuka asalkan Sehun ada disampingnya.

"Luhan, sesampainya kita di istana nanti. aku ingin mengumumkan hubungan kita. Aku mohon agar kau tetap disisiku. Jika rakyat menolakku dan dirimu, aku akan turun dari kerajaan. Biarkan mereka memilih pemimpin dari kalangan mereka. Aku cuma menginginkan dirimu Lu." Luhan sedikit terperanjat dengan tindakan Sehun namun dia sedar Sehun sudah memikirkan tindakannya itu. "Aku akan tetap disisimu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu." Jawapan itu memantapkan hati Sehun. Dia bersedia.

 _Kamar Maharani_

Ji Won masih betah disisi Maharani. Kali ini dia semakin memerlukan sosok Maharani sebagai tempat dia mengadu. Hatinya yang sudah sarat dengan kesedihan akibat Maharani yang jatuh sakit semakin tidak tertanggung akibat hubungan Sehun dengan seorang lelaki. Ji Won sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan ini. Suaminya adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Ji Won sebenarnya dalam keadaan marah. Marah kerana Sehun menipunya dan kecewa kerna dirinya tidak peka akan masalah ini dari awal.

"Bonda, bangunlah segera. Menantumu ini sedang sangat berduka. Aku sudah tidak mampu lagi menanggung penderitaan seorang diri. Hanya bonda sahaja yang boleh memberi ketenangan kepadaku." Air mata semakin laju menuruni kedua pipi Ji Won. Soo Hyun yang melihat keadaan bondanya segera turun dari gendongan pengasuhnya dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke arah Ji Won. Ji Won dengan sigap memeluk Soo Hyun. "Anakandaku Soo Hyun, berikan semangatmu pada bonda." Soo Hyun ikut balas memeluk Ji Won dengan erat. Ji Won merasa bebannya sedikit hilang apabila melihat Soo Hyun. Tanpa disedari, jari jemari Maharani bergerak dengan perlahan.

 _Balai Penghadapan_

Para pegawai sedang sibuk berbicara. Namun apa yang dibicarakan tidak jelas. Dari raut wajah mereka, ada tersirat kebingungan kerana mereka diarahkan untuk segera ke istana pada waktu malam-malam begini. Mereka beranggapan ada hal kecemasan yang memerlukan jawapan dari mereka. Bahkan Woo Bin juga tidak mampu merungkaikan apa yang terjadi. Semenjak dua minggu yang lepas, negara digemparkan dengan kisah Maharani yang jatuh sakit dan tidak sedar hingga kini. Maharaja Sehun juga dikatakan tidak berada di istana sepanjang 2 hari yang lepas.

"Maharaja Sehun masuk ke balai penghadapan." Dengan segera ocehan para pegawai terhenti apabila Sehun masuk ke balai penghadapan. "Beta lihat semua menteri telah ada disini. Beta meminta maaf kerana memanggil kamu semua pada waktu sebegini. Ada perkara yang beta ingin bincangkan dan meminta jawapan yang jujur dari kamu semua." Suasana hening semakin mencengkam: "Beta ingin mengaku bahawa beta adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Beta juga ingin memberitahu bahawa beta telah menjumpai seorang lelaki yang sangat mencintai beta dan beta juga mencintainya." Para tetinggi kerajaan menelan air liur mendengar pengakuan mengejut dari maharaja mereka.

Belum sempat Woo Bin mengutarakan pendapatnya, Sehun meneruskan ucapannya: "Beta dengan ini meminta agar kamu merestui hubungan kami. Sekiranya kamu tidak berkenan dengan hubungan kami maka dengan rela hati beta akan membuat surat pengabdian takhta dan kamu bebas memilih anak beta, Soo Hyun sebagai Maharaja Korea atau memilih dari kalangan kamu sendiri sebagai pemimpin baru. Tiga hari dari sekarang beta akan meminta jawapan kamu."

Bagaikan disambar petir, wajah menteri-menteri Sehun semakin tidak boleh dibaca. Sehun dengan segera keluar dari balai penghadapan meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan terkejut. Keputusan berada ditangan mereka kini.


	14. Chapter 13

**MAAF TERLAMBATNYA UPDATE. AUTHORNYA ADA KERJA YANG BANYAK MINGGU LEPAS.  
MAAF SANGAT2...:(**

 **BAB 13**

Dua hari semenjak pengumuman Sehun tentang isu percintaannya dengan seorang lelaki, suasana istana semakin tertekan. Ketegasan Sehun tentang hal ini menyebabkan pegawai tinggi kerajaan tidak senang duduk. Maharani yang masih tidak kunjung sedar dari penyakitnya makin menambah suasana tegang. Semua pihak menantikan apa keputusan yang bakal diambil oleh Jemaah menteri kerajaan. Bagi mereka ini adalah kejadian yang baru mereka saksikan sepanjang hidup di istana. Seorang raja sanggup melepaskan takhta demi cinta.

"Maharaja Sehun seorang yang bodoh, ingin meninggalkan kesenangan istana demi cinta. Itu bukan cinta tapi satu kebodohan semata-mata." Salah seorang pengawal pintu istana besar menggerutu. "Bagi aku ini adalah lambang cinta abadi. Tidak semua orang mau meninggalkan kesenangan demi cinta." Rakannya pula menyanggah.

"Tugas anda adalah menjaga pintu istana dari dicerobohi pihak luar, bukannya sibuk mengeluarkan perkara-perkara yang tidak kamu ketahui. Menjaga kepala masing-masing adalah lebih penting kepada dirimu berdua." Siwon yang kebetulan melalui pintu tersebut merasa jengkel lalu menegur mereka. Alhasilnya, kedua mereka itu terus mendiamkan diri. Siwon benci melihat mereka yang suka menjaga hal orang lain. Apatah lagi hal tersebut bersangkut paut dengan pemimpin negara. Siwon terus melangkah masuk ke istana untuk menghadap Sehun bagi memberi laporan tentang keadaan di selatan negara.

 _Istana Sehun_

Sehun sedang sibuk membaca laporan tentang perjalanan negara. Dari air wajahnya, Sehun tampak tenang sahaja seperti permasalahannya dengan Luhan tidak memberi kesan sampingan. Sehun telah bersedia untuk menerima segalanya. Suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya membuyarkan konsentrasinya dan Sehun tidak suka akan hal itu. Pintu kamarnya terbuka lalu muncullah Jongin.

"Ada berita apa yang kau bawakan Kai?" titah Sehun. Kai merapati Sehun lalu berkata "Ampun Tuanku, segala kelengkapan di Onsong telah sedia. Rumah serta tanah untuk kegunaan pertanian telah dibangunkan. Ada lagi yang Tuanku ingin tambah?" Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin. Tidak salah dia memilih Jongin untuk menjadi pembantu peribadinya. "Kai…" Sehun menghela napasnya seketika: "Kau tahu esok adalah hari yang akan mengubah perjalanan hidup aku dan negara. Aku juga sedar akan apa yang dikatakan oleh seluruh penghuni istana kepadaku. Aku tidak kisah apa yang diperkatakan orang kerna ini adalah pilihanku sendiri. Sekarang ini aku ingin bertanya tentang pilihanmu. Jika kau ingin memilih tinggal disini, aku tidak menghalangnya. Aku tidak mau kau berasa janggal apabila kau mengikutiku ke Onsong."

Jongin terperanjat apabila mendengar kata-kata Sehun. "Ampun Tuanku, seorang hamba adalah milik tuannya. Kemanapun Tuanku pergi, aku akan mengikutmu walau ianya dipenuhi ranjau yang menyakitkan." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih Kai, kau adalah temanku selamanya." Sehun memeluk Kai dengan erat. Jongin hanya mampu menepuk belakang Sehun tanda dia senang akan perlakuan Sehun.

 _Ruang Rahsia_

Woo Bin sedang berada di satu ruangan rahsia sedang menantikan seseorang. Ketika kepalanya sedang pusing akibat memikirkan jawapan yang boleh diberikan kepada Sehun tentang pengumunan Sehun dua malam sudah, ada seorang utusan dari istana yang memintanya kesana untuk bertemu sesorang. Sudah puas dia menginterogasi utusan itu namun tiada jawapan yang diberikan. Hal itu semakin membuat Woo Bin semakin penasaran. Bagi Woo Bin, perkara tentang hubungan Sehun dengan lelaki lain adalah hal peribadi Sehun. Mengapa harus dibawa berbincang dengan semua Jemaah Menteri.

"Beta hanya ingin mendapat jawapan jitu dari mulut kamu sendiri. Sekiranya kamu semua mendapat tau berita ini dari mulut orang lain, pasti akan timbul spekulasi negatif. Beta harap kamu memahami hasrat beta yang sebenarnya." Itu adalah jawapan dari Sehun sendiri tempoh hari ketika Woo Bin menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan masuklah seorang wanita dan diiringi dua pengawal. Oleh kerna terdapat tabir yang menghalangi Woo Bin dan wanita misteri itu, maka hanya bayangan sahaja yang dapat dilihat oleh Woo Bin.

"Perdana Menteri Woo Bin, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku adalah Ji Won, maaf membuatmu kerepotan menungguku." Woo Bin membeliakkan matanya apabila mengetahui siapa gerangan yang ingin berjumpa dengannya. "Ampun Yang Mulia, aku tidak tau Yang Mulia ingin berjumpa denganku. Apa khabar Yang Mulia?"

"Beta baik-baik sahaja. Tapi ada hal yang ingin aku bincangkan berkaitan Maharaja Sehun dan pengumumannya tentang hubungan tak jelasnya itu. Beta dengar yang Sehun menginginkan jawapan tentang hal itu. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan keputusan?" Woo Bin merasa tekaknya kering secara tiba-tiba. "Ampun Yang Mulia, secara jujurnya aku masih belum mendapat keputusan yang jelas lagi. Begitu juga dengan menteri-menteri yang lain, mereka juga masih dalam proses untuk memilih jawapan. Ampun Yang Mulia, kami sendiri masih terkejut dengan hal ini."

Ji Won tersenyum licik mendengar jawapan Woo Bin itu. "Ya, beta mengerti situasi kamu semua. Sebab itu, beta memanggil kamu untuk memberi saranan agar kamu semua tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk berfikir dengan lebih lama. Apa kau setuju Woo Bin?"

Woo Bin segera menganggukkan kepalanya: "Patik akan berbesar hati dengan saranan Yang Mulia berikan." Ji Won mendekatkan dirinya pada tabir dan Woo Bin turut melakukan gerakan yang sama. "Begini solusinya…"

 _Istana Maharani_

Sehun mengenggam tangan Maharani dengan erat. Sudah beberapa lama dia tidak mengunjungi Maharani dan apa yang dilihat oleh Sehun sangat mengejutkan. Tubuh ibunya itu semakin susut. Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Maharani jatuh sakit. Sehun juga sedar yang ibunya seperti tidak mau sedar dari tidur panjangnya. Nalurinya sedikit sebanyak menyalahkan dirinya yang membuat angkara. Namun Sehun sedar, dirinya tidak ada yang boleh mengatur sesuka hati.

"Ampun bonda, anakanda memohon keampunan darimu. Aku tidak mampu menjadi anak yang bertanggungjawab. Aku mohon bonda. Berikan restumu padaku dan Luhan. Aku tidak tau sekiranya pada esok hari aku akan mampu lagi bertemu wajahmu." Bulir-bulir air mata menuruni dari lekuk wajah Sehun. "Sekiranya aku tidak bertemu lagi bonda pada esok hari, Ji Won akan menjagamu dengan sepenuh hatinya."

Bercakap soal Ji Won, sudah beberapa hari dia tidak bertemu dengannya atau lebih tepatnya Ji Won yang mengelak dari bertemu Sehun. Seperti pagi tadi ketika Sehun ke istananya, Ji Won memberi alasan tidak sihat sebagai alasan untuk menghalang Sehun memasuki kamarnya. Begitu juga sekarang ini, Ji Won menyuruh dayangnya untuk menjaga Maharani dengan alasan yang sama. Sehun sedar akan hakikat yang Ji Won sedang marah akan pengumuman Sehun itu. Ji Won sebagai isteri yang telah mempunyai seorang anak dengan Sehun pasti merasa sakit hati dan merasa khianat setelah mengetahui sifat Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Ji Won mengetahui bahawa Sehun hanya menganggap Ji Won sebatas adiknya sahaja. Dan Soo Hyun terlahir bukan hasil kasih sayang Sehun dan Ji Won sebaliknya ulah Ji Won yang ingin Sehun mencintainya. Suka atau tidak, Sehun harus membawa beban ini seorang diri. Hanya Jongin yang mengetahui suka duka Sehun. Sehun sememangnya tidak suka menceritakan beban yang dipikul melainkan dirinya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahannya sendirian.

 _Kamar Luhan_

Luhan sedang asyik memerhatikan kamar barunya yang terlihat mewah. Ya, sebaik sahaja Luhan tiba di istana bersama Sehun, Sehun mengarahkan Jongin membawa calon pendamping hidupnya itu ke sebuah istana kecil berhampiran istana Sehun. Istana itu mempunyai sebuah kamar tidur yang luas. Bahagian belakang istana itu mempunyai sebuah taman bunga yang boleh dibilang luas. Luhan pada mulanya terperanjat dengan hadiah itu namun akhirnya menerimanya dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"Luhan, kau dimana sih?" Suara Kyungsoo bergema disekeliling kamar Luhan. Luhan yang menemukan si pemilik suara itu segera memeluk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dengan begitu erat. "Aku pikir, aku pikir aku tidak menemuimu lagi Kyung…" Luhan menangis kegembiraan. "Aku juga sama Luhan. Selepas aku berpisah denganmu. Aku dikurung didalam kamar kita yang dulu. Jongin akhirnya datang membebaskan aku dan membawaku kesini."

Luhan membawa Kyungsoo duduk di balkoni istananya yang menghadap ke arah taman. "Aku rasa Kai pasti sudah memberitahu cerita sebenar kepadamu Kyungsoo, aku dan Sehun sedang menunggu jawapan dari Jemaah menterinya. Jika kami tidak dapat diterima oleh mereka, kami akan ke Onsong untuk memulakan hidup baru." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya sedikit dingin ketika menceritakan apa yang bakal dilalui mereka kepada Kyungsoo.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan. Sehun sudah pasti membuat perancangannya dengan begitu teliti. Aku mempercayainya Luhan. Kau masih ada aku Lu. Aku akan setia disisimu, kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan bersamamu." Sepertimana ikrar Jongin kepada Sehun, Kyungsoo juga memberi ketaatannya kepada Luhan. Luhan sedar yang Kyungsoo tidak boleh hidup tanpanya seperti juga Luhan tanpa Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil lagi jadi hubungan mereka sudah seperti adik beradik kembar. Luhan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo: "Terima kasih Kyung."

 _Esok harinya_

Suasana balai penghadapan kali ini tidak sama seperti dahulu. Biasanya keadaan yang riuh kini diganti dengan suasana hening. Masing-masing yang hadir tidak mempunyai apapun yang ingin dikatakan kepada sesiapa. Hanya Woo Bin yang sepertinya bersikap tenang. Dia menarik nafasnya sedalam-dalamnya sambil menunggu ketibaan Sehun.

"Maharaja Sehun masuk ke balai penghadapan." Ungkapan itu bagaikan menarik perasaan tenang para menteri dan digantikan dengan perasaan gementar semakin menguasai Jemaah Menteri Korea. Sehun masuk dengan wajah tenang dan datar. Setelah tiba didepan takhtanya, Sehun merenung wajah menterinya satu persatu dan keadaan balai penghadapan itu. Hujung bibirnya mengukir sedikit senyuman namun dengan segera ianya terhapus.

"Baiklah, seperti yang beta minta pada tiga hari yang lepas, beta inginkan jawapan dari kamu tentang hal hubungan beta dan lelaki yang menjadi kekasih beta. Woo Bin, kamu selaku Perdana Menteri pasti mempunyai jawapan bagi mewakili mereka. Beta ingin tahu keputusannya."

Woo Bin segera maju kehadapan lalu memulakan ucapannya:

"Ampun Tuanku, sepanjang hampir 40 tahun patik berkhidmat dalam kerajaan Korea, belum pernah seorang raja meminta menterinya memutuskan hal berkaitan peribadi keluarga diraja. Namun pada hari ini, Tuanku telah mengubah sejarah perjalanan negara. Pada pandangan patik, Tuanku lebih tahu akan diri Tuanku yang sebenarnya. Sekiranya Tuanku ingin bersama dengan seorang lelaki sebagai pendamping hidup, Tuanku tidak harus membiarkan kami mencampuri urusan peribadi Tuanku kerna ianya adalah kehendak Tuanku. Kami cuma berharap yang Tuanku tetap menjalankan tugas sepertimana yang Tuanku jalankan dahulu." Ucap Woo Bin panjang lebar.

"Adakah dengan ini kamu semua setuju dengan hubungan ini?" Sehun masih ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Woo Bin adalah benar. "Benar Tuanku. Kami mengizinkan." Sehun sedikit tersenyum mendengar kata persetujuan mereka.

"Ampun Tuanku. Patik cuma ingin menyatakan pandangan peribadi patik. Moga Tuanku sudi mendengarnya." Celah Woo Bin. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda memberi izin. "Tuanku, oleh kerna Yang Mulia Soo Hyun merupakan satu-satunya putra Tuanku. Maka patik merasa adalah lebih baik Tuanku meletakkannya sebagai Putra Mahkota. Hal ini adalah untuk menjamin kestabilan negara. Patik juga mencadangkan agar seleksi pemilihan selir yang baru juga dipercepatkan. Hal ini kerna pasangan Tuanku adalah seorang lelaki yang secara semulajadinya tidak mampu memberikan keturunan kepada Tuanku. Patik mengatakan ini adalah demi negara dan kestabilan keluarga diraja."

Pandangan Woo Bin disambut dengan wajah datar Sehun. Sememangnya dia sedar akan hal ini, Luhan adalah lelaki. Mana mungkin lelaki boleh melahirkan anak. "Woo Bin, adakah ini syarat bagi persetujuan kamu semua menerima lelaki sebagai calon istri beta?" Woo Bin berkata: "Ampun Tuanku, ini bukanlah satu persyaratan namun sebagai pemerintah paling tinggi negara, Tuanku harus memikirkan akan masa depan negara. Musuh disekeliling kita masih merancang untuk menjatuhkan negara kita. Sekiranya terjadi apa-apa pada diri Tuanku, negara akan turut merasa bahananya. Patik rela untuk dihukum atas apa yang patik ucapkan tadi."

Sehun menggenggam hujung takhtanya dengan kuat. Dia tidak menyangka Woo Bin sanggup berkata sebegitu sekali. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Dia menyedari akan risiko penerimaan menterinya terhadap hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. 'Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sehun? Menerima atau menolak?'


	15. Chapter 14

**BAB 14:**

Petang yang cukup menyamankan, burung-burung berterbangan sedang sibuk mencari makanan. Kelihatan sepasang kekasih sedang duduk dibalkoni istana menikmati kebersamaan yang didambakan sejak dahulu. Luhan sedang duduk dipangkuan Sehun mengamati keadaan taman istananya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, hanya Luhan yang lebih arif. Manakala orang yang menjadi tempat pangkuannya sedang mengusap-usap helaian rambut Luhan yang sudah mencecah kebawah tengkuk.

"Sehun…?" lirih Luhan. Sehun hanya menggumam sambil membetulkan letak duduk kakinya. "Apa yang akan berlaku selepas ini, apa kau akan memberitahu Ji Won dan Maharani akan keputusan ini. Aku takut kalau-kalau kau akan dimarahi oleh Maharani." Kenyataan Luhan itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman Sehun. "Tentang Ji Won, aku rasa dia telah mengetahuinya dari awal lagi. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot untuk melihat reaksinya kerna aku sudah menduganya sejak awal. Maharani masih belum sedar, tapi suka atau tidak dia mesti menerima keputusanku. Sudahlah, biarkan aku menguruskannya. Yang penting kau mesti disisiku, selamanya." Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan ke dadanya dan memeluk erat.

Suasana romantis itu buyar apabila terdengar bunyi tapak kaki yang menderu masuk ke istana Luhan. Luhan segera bangun dari pangkuan Sehun dan duduk dengan keadaan yang betul. Jongin, sang pelari itu kelihatan termengah-mengah apabila sampai dipintu balkoni. "Sehun, Maharani telah sedar. Maharani telah pulih."

 _Kamar Maharani_

Ji Won sedang berada disisi Maharani begitu juga dengan Sehun. Mereka sedang menunggu Maharani yang baru sadar dari koma akibat serangan jantung. Sehun merasa gembira dan lega kerna doanya terkabul. Tidak lama menunggu, mata Maharani mulai terbuka dengan perlahan-lahan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membenarkan cahaya masuk ke retinanya. Dan akhirnya, Maharani sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengenal bayangan Sehun dan menantunya, Ji Won.

"Sehun…" suara serak Maharani mulai kedengaran. Sehun segera duduk di kepala katil Maharani untuk mencium dahi wanita tua itu. "Wahai bondaku, kami menunggumu semenjak sebulan yang lepas untuk kau sedar. Doaku diterima Tuhan. Cepatlah sembuh." Sehun menggengam tangan bondanya begitu erat. "Ji Won, menantuku yang paling kusayangi, terima kasih menjaga bonda." Ji Won terharu mendengar kalimat itu lantas menangis terisak-isak sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ji Won sememangnya mempunyai tugas besar untuk menjaga mertuanya itu. Dia bahkan mengurangkan jam tidurnya untuk merawat Maharani.

"Bondaku, rehatlah secukupnya. Nanti aku dan Ji Won akan melawatmu pagi esok." Sehun memberi senyuman pada Maharani dan terus memandang muka Ji Won. Ji Won seperti memahami erti pandangan Sehun lalu berkata: "Ya bondaku, esok aku akan membawa Soo Hyun menjengukmu. Dia pasti akan suka bila melihat neneknya kembali pulih." Maharani hanya tersenyum lemah kembali tidur.

Sehun keluar dari bilik Maharani diikuti Ji Won. Ji Won tau selepas ini mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Sesampainya di kamar Sehun, Ji Won yang sejak dari tadi mendiamkan diri mulai bersuara: "Sehun, apakah kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku, aku sangkakan kehadiran Soo Hyun akan mengubah segalanya tapi aku silap Sehun. Benar-benar silap. Aku juga tidak menyangka yang kau adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Aku hancur Sehun. Hatiku benar-benar sakit. Aku amat mencintaimu tapi aku ditipu oleh orang yang aku cintai." Ji Won melepaskan segala yang terbuku dihatinya. Sehun yang duduk dimejanya hanya mampu menghela napas kasarnya. 'Ini tidak semudah yang aku sangkakan'

"Ji Won, dengarkan aku. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik sahaja. Semenjak kita berkenalan di Kilchu, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan cinta padamu. Jika dilihat dari segi perkahwinan kita, perjodohan politik demi menguatkan kerajaan Korea, aku tidak menyetujuinya. Bersatu demi mencapai kebahagiaan orang lain tanpa memikirkan perasaan cinta. Soal Soo Hyun, kau juga yang merancang bagaimana ianya terjadi. Tentang soal naluri nafsuku, ya aku memang pencinta sesama jenis. Maafkan kau kerna tidak mengabarimu lebih awal tapi coba kau fikirkan. Aku berseorangan, tidak ada yang akan menerima keadaan aku sebegini. Apatah lagi dengan jalur keturunan yang memegang kerajaan. Selama ini aku menanggung penderitaan batin kerna tidak ada yang ingin mendengar isi hatiku. Keputusanku adalah muktamad. Luhan adalah pilihanku. Jika kau ingin meminta cerai, aku akan mengurusinya nanti."

Ji Won terpaku mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Rupanya dia bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tidak ada cinta didalam hati Sehun baginya. Semuanya adalah kerna Luhan, hamba yang entah dari mana asal usulnya. Ji Won mengepal tangannya sekuat hati. "Baiklah, aku tau aku tidak akan berjaya meraih cintamu. Aku cuma mau kau tau yang aku amat mencintaimu sedalam-dalamnya. Satu yang kupinta, jangan sesekali kau abaikan Soo Hyun, meskipun dia lahir bukan disebabkan cintamu padaku. Aku mau kau menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Aku merelakan dirimu dengan Luhan, dan tolong jangan sebutkan tentang soal cerai. Biarkan aku tinggal disini merawat Maharani. Kaum keluargaku sudah tidak ada lagi kecuali disini."

Sehun bangun dan berjalan memeluk Ji Won. "Terima kasih, Ji Won, aku sangat menyayangimu." Ji Won menghapus air matanya dengan cepat lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun. 'Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu Sehun.' Senyuman licik terpatri dibibir Ji Won. Sepertinya ada rencana yang tidak baik sedang disusun Ji Won.

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak Maharani pulih dari penyakitnya. Maharani juga sudah boleh berjalan dan makan dengan normal. Semuanya berkat Ji Won yang cukup telaten memberi rawatan. Ketika ini, Sehun sedang bersarapan dengan Maharani. Ji Won tidak ikut serta kerna arahan Maharani yang menyuruhnya berehat secukupnya. "Bonda, ada yang ingin kusampaikan dengan bonda. Aku mohon bonda memberi kebenaran dalam hal ini." Sehun memulakan bicara.

Maharani yang baru menghabiskan minumannya berkata: "Jika ini soal hubunganmu dengan hamba lelaki itu, Ji Won telah memberitahu kepada bonda. Bonda tidak memahami dirimu Sehun. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik kepada hubungan tak jelas ini. Bonda tidak menyedari yang kau adalah menyimpang. Belum pernah lagi dalam sejarah kerajaan ada pemimpin yang seperti kau. Apa kau tidak malu kepada rakyatmu sendiri." Maharani menatap wajah Sehun dengan serius.

"Maafkan aku bonda, aku sudah mengjangkakan hal ini bonda. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang yang aku cintai. Aku mohon padamu bonda, restui hubungan ini." Sehun melutut pada Maharani. "Jika bonda takut aku akan tidak berlaku adil pada Ji Won dan Soo Hyun, aku berjanji akan memberi kasih sayang kepada mereka seadilnya. Soo Hyun juga akan kujadikan sebagai penerus takhta kerajaan selepasku." Maharani memejamkan matanya lalu berkata: "Bawa Luhan kepadaku petang ini, aku ingin bertemu sendiri dengannya."

 _Istana Luhan_

"Apa!... Aku akan menemui Maharani petang ini, aku tidak mau Sehun. Aku takut dia akan memarahiku nanti." Luhan mengalami shock berat apabila Sehun memberinya berita bahawa Maharani ingin berjumpa dengan dirinya. Luhan sudah membayangkan pemikiran yang negatif.

"Luhan dengarkan aku, aku juga akan berada disana. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut sebegini. Maharani cuma ingin berkenalan denganmu. Cuma kau perlu menjaga tutur katamu sahaja." Sehun cuba memberi keyakinan pada diri Luhan yang nampaknya menggeletar. "Aku takut kalau-kalau dia akan menghinaku dan dirimu. Aku tidak suka dirimu dihina Sehun. Jika diriku dihina tidak menjadi apa. Aku…" Satu ciuman lembut menghentikan ocehan Luhan. otaknya yang penuh dengan kata-kata menjadi kosong. Sehun hanya tersenyum nipis.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan. Jangan risau. Maharani pasti tidak akan menghinamu. Jika dia menghinamu, dia seolah-olah menghina anaknya sendiri. Kita sudah berjanji akan menghadapi semua ini bersama-sama bukan. Jadi kita akan buktikan pada bonda yang cinta kita adalah benar." Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun." Sehun mencium dahi Luhan tanda dia menjawab pernyataan cinta Luhan.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin, kamu berdua persiapkan Luhan. Dia harus terlihat terampil petang ini." Titah Sehun. Yang disebut namanya itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mereka paham dengan arahan Sehun.

 _Kamar Maharani_

Luhan merasakan dirinya akan mati sebentar lagi. Dia kini sedang berada dihadapan pintu kamar Maharani, bonda Sehun. Luhan merasakan kakinya berguncang dengan dashyat. "Sehun, aku.." Sehun yang melihat raut wajah gelisah Luhan segera memeluk Luhan dari sisinya: "Shhh… Tenanglah sedikit Lu, kau kelihatan depresi akut. Aku akan berada disampingmu." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah."

Seorang dayang muncul dari pintu kamar Maharani lalu menyuruh Luhan dan Sehun masuk menghadap Maharani. Maharani sedang membaca dimeja apabila Sehun dan Luhan masuk. Sehun segera melutut diikuti Luhan. "Ampun bonda, anakanda membawa calon pasangan hidup aku. Namanya Luhan." Luhan yang mendengar namanya disebut segera melutut semula. "Yang Mulia Maharani, aku Luhan. Senang bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Maharani." Luhan menatap Maharani dengan takut-takut.

Maharani yang sedang membaca melirik sebentar pada Luhan lalu meneruskan pembacaannya. "Sehun, bawa Soo Hyun kesini. Bonda ingin bermain dengannya." Sehun sedikit terperanjat dengan arahan Maharani dan cuba menjawab namun renungan Maharani membuat Sehun memahami yang Maharani ingin berduaan dengan Luhan. Luhan mulai gementar namun genggaman tangan Sehun membuatkan dirinya sedikit tenang. Sehun bangun lalu keluar dari kamar Maharani.

Maharani meletakkan buku yang dibacanya tadi keatas meja lalu berkata: "Beta sedikit haus, buatkan beta air teh." Luhan melihat tiada siapapun didalam kamar itu dan mulai mengerti yang Maharani menyuruhnya membuat teh. Luhan dengan gayanya melaksanakan arahan Maharani dan dia memberi cawan teh kepada Maharani. Maharani menerima cawan itu dan meminumnya. "Patutlah Sehun menggilaimu, dasar penggoda!."

Luhan tersentak dengan kata-kata itu lalu segera melutut. "Ampunkan aku Yang Mulia, Sehun mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya begitu juga denganku. Sepanjang masa kami bersama, dia begitu tegas menegakkan hubungan kami. Aku pada mulanya cuba lari dari cengkaman cintanya namun Sehun tetap berusaha mencariku. Dia merasa bersalah kerna menyebabkan Yang Mulia jatuh sakit. Tolong Yang Mulia, restui kami Yang Mulia Maharani. Itu satu-satunya permintaanku." Luhan menangis terisak-isak.

Maharani bangun dari kerusinya lalu berganjak ke jendela. "Aku cuma mau yang terbaik buat dirinya. Beta sudah semakin tua. Mungkin esok atau lusa beta akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Beta tidak mau pendamping Sehun adalah orang yang akan menghancurkan dirinya dan negara. Beta tidak mengjangka Sehun akan bertindak sejauh ini. Jika aku tidak merestuinya, beta akan dianggap ibu yang tidak peka pada diri anaknya sendiri. Beta ingin bertanya padamu, adakah kau bersedia untuk berkongsi kasih dengan orang lain. Sehun memerlukan wanita untuk mendapatkan zuriat bagi kelangsungan Korea. Beta maukan jawapan yang ikhlas darimu."

Luhan memejamkan matanya: 'Aku memilih jalan ini, maka aku harus menerimanya walaupun aku akan menangis kemudian.' Bisik suara dalam hatinya. "Yang Mulia Maharani, aku sudah bersedia akan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Aku akan menempuhnya. Aku bersedia." Maharani menoleh kearahnya: "Baiklah, aku akan memegang janjimu itu. Bangunlah." Luhan menuruti arahan Maharani. Maharani menuju ke arahnya lalu berkata: "Aku merestuimu."

Dan ucapan itu membuatkan Luhan menangis kegembiraan.


	16. Chapter 15

**BAB 15:**

Luhan merasa sangat gembira. Kegembiraannya terpancar sejak pulang dari istana Maharani hingga dia sampai ke istananya sendiri. Hubungannya dengan Sehun telah direstui oleh Maharani dan tiada yang mampu mengubahnya. Walaupun dia masih merasa aura tidak bersahabat dari Maharani itu tidak penting baginya. Apa yang penting ialah dirinya dan kebahagiaan hidup bersama Sehun.

"Luhan, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana dengan Maharani, adakah dia menghalang hubunganmu? Dimana Maharaja Sehun?" Sederet soalan dari Kyungsoo menyebabkan Luhan bingung. Dia masih belum masuk ke kamarnya dan Kyungsoo terus memberi soalan-soalan sebegitu. Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu membawanya masuk ke kamar. "Hei, jangan bertanya banyak soalan sekaligus. Kau membuatku pusing sekejap Kyung."

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku risau dengan keadaanmu. Aku tidak mau apa-apa yang buruk berlaku ke atas dirimu sepanjang pertemuan dengan Maharani. Aku sudah beberapa keluar masuk semata-mata mengkhuatirkanmu. Tapi bila melihatmu baik-baik sahaja kerisauanku mulai sirna." Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo kerana kau berada dekat denganku, memeberikan kasih sayang kepadaku saat aku jatuh. Aku menyayangimu." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Luhan tidak kalah erat. "Aku juga menyayangimu Luhan."

"Ehem… Sudah puas berpelukan?" Suara khas Sehun memecah suasana haru antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Serentak dengan itu pelukan dua sahabat itu terlerai. "Maaf Tuanku, patik terlalu membawa perasaan." Kyungsoo segera bangun dan menunduk. Sehun menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan intens hingga menyebabkan orang yang dipandang Sehun itu merinding ketakutan. Sehun kemudiannya tersenyum nipis: "Kau adalah sahabat Luhan. Aku berterima kasih kepadamu kerna menjaga Luhan dengan begitu baik. Aku harap kau terus berada disisi Luhan dan aku."

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pujian yang Sehun berikan. "Ampun Tuanku, aku akan sentiasa taat dan bersama Luhan dan Tuanku. Luhan sedang lapar. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya." Kyungsoo membongkokkan badannya lalu keluar dari kamar Luhan. Sehun segera menuju kearah Luhan dan memberikan ciuman yang begitu mendalam. Luhan juga membalasnya dengan begitu romantik. Kehabisan nafas, kedua-duanya melepaskan pagutan masing-masing.

"Kau begitu gembira sekali Luhan. Apa pertemuanmu dengan Maharani berjalan lancar?" Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan sambil merangkul pinggang ramping Luhan dengan begitu posesif. Luhan membaringkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Sehun sambil memainkan jari-jarinya didada Sehun. "Begitulah nampaknya Sehun. Bondamu merestui hubungan kita. Namun aku merasakan dia masih belum menerimaku sepenuhya lagi. Tak mengapa, yang penting aku sangat gembira kerna kau telah berada disisiku Sehun." Luhan mengecap bibir Sehun sekilas lalu menutup wajahnya dibalik dada Sehun.

Sehun merasa gemas dengan tindakan Luhan. Dia menarik wajah Luhan dengan lembut lalu menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Sehun kemudiannya menyamakan wajahnya ke arah Luhan lalu berkata:

 _Sekiranya mencintaimu adalah satu dosa  
Maka aku rela dosaku bertambah setiap hari kerna mencintaimu_

 _Wahai pujangga hatiku yang sinarnya bagaikan bulan  
Jika kau seperti sang mentari yang menyinari hidupku  
Aku tidak akan tinggal didalam kegelapan lagi_

 _Jika kau tetap memandangiku dengan penuh kecintaan  
Aku akan memperolehi kejayaan yang banyak disebabkan ia._

Luhan terkesima dengan bait-bait lontaran Sehun. Dia begitu terkejut dengan kebolehan Sehun membuat puisi cinta yang begitu puitis. "Aku tidak mengetahui kau mempunyai bakat membuat puisi." Sehun hanya tersenyum: "Aku sudah lama tidak membuat puisi sebegini. Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu aku berjaya menghasilkan ia. Apakah kau suka Lu?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jika kau yang membuatnya, maka aku menyukainya."

 _Kamar Ji Won_

Ji Won sedang mundar mandir dikamarnya hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Dia merasa sedih yang teramat. Maharani memberi restu kepada Luhan untuk berhubungan dengan Sehun. Hal itu adalah satu berita yang menakutkan buatnya. Meskipun Ji Won juga telah memberi kebenaran kepada Sehun, namun dia tidak merelakan sepenuhnya. Sehun adalah miliknya. Ji Won merasakan hawa panas dan sesak berkumpul diseluruh pelusuk hatinya.

Seorang dayang masuk ke kamarnya untuk memberitahu kedatangan Maharani. Tidak lama kemudian Maharani masuk kedalam kamar Ji Won lalu mendapati keadaan Ji Won tidak seperti biasa. "Ji Won, apa kau sakit?" tanya Maharani dengan penuh kelembutan. Ji Won segera mengukir senyuman lalu berkata: "Aku baik-baik sahaja bonda. Cuma sedikit kepenatan kerna menjaga Soo Hyun. Dia begitu rewel hari ini." Maharani menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu yang Ji Won sebenarnya tidak baik-baik sahaja. "Apa kau masih memikirkan tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan Ji Won. Bonda tau yang kau masih tidak dapat menerima kenyataan tentang Sehun. Bonda juga kecewa sepertimu. Namun, harus kau ingat Ji Won. Dia adalah pemerintah Korea. Dia mempunyai hak untuk bersama sesiapa jua. Walaupun pilihannya bukan wanita. Kau tidak perlu takut kerna Luhan adalah lelaki yang memang tidak akan melahirkan anak. Posisimu tidak akan tergugat. Ji Won, kau harus ingat akan hal ini."

Ji Won menyedari Maharani cuba untuk menyedarkan dirinya tentang hakikat sebenar. Luhan adalah lelaki yang tidak boleh melahirkan anak. "Ampun bonda. Aku cuma takut perhatian Sehun akan teralih dengan adanya Luhan. Aku cuma mau Sehun mengambil berat akan Soo Hyun dan diriku." Maharani mengusap-usap belakang Ji Won dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sehun pasti menyayangi Soo Hyun dan dirimu. Jadi sekarang ini jangan tunjukkan emosimu didepan Sehun. Itu adalah tidak baik buat kesihatanmu. Soo Hyun memerlukan kasih sayangmu yang banyak dan kau perlu sihat-sihat sahaja."

Kata-kata Maharani membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ya, dia harus berjuang demi Soo Hyun. Walau apapun yang terjadi.

 _Istana Besar_

"Ampun Tuanku, pihak Kerajaan China sedang memulakan usaha menakluki kawasan Manchuria. Tentera mereka telah menyerang beberapa kawasan strategik di perbatasan. Jika dibiarkan, mereka akan semakin berleluasa menyerang kawasan penempatan rakyat kita disana." Woo Bin selaku Perdana Menteri memberi laporan kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengurut-urut dagunya. Riak wajahnya menunjukkan dia tidak senang dengan laporan ini. "Bukankah kita telah membuat perjanjian untuk tidak menyerang kawasan tersebut. Mereka juga menyetujuinya. Apakah mereka ingin melanggar perjanjian gencatan senjata yang kita tawarkan?" Sehun bersuara datar.

Choi Siwon selaku Menteri Pertahanan pula berkata: "Ampun Tuanku, Kerajaan China pada dasarnya tidak tahu akan penyerangan ini Tuanku. Namun setelah maklumat yang kita sampaikan pada mereka. Mereka seperti tidak mengambil tahu akan hal ini. Kerajaan China cuba melengah-lengahkan masa untuk mereka bertindak." Sehun memberi komennya: "Adakah ini bermakna yang China cuba menutup perlakuan tentera mereka? Hal ini tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu sahaja. Beta akan menulis sendiri surat kepada Maharaja Jiajing sendiri untuk memberi peringatan kepada mereka tentang perjanjian tersebut."

Woo Bin dan menteri yang lain bersetuju dengan cadangan Sehun itu. Melihat keadaan kembali tenag seperti biasa, Sehun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada mereka: "Beta ingin memberi tahu kepada kamu semua bahawa dua minggu akan datang, beta akan mengadakan Majlis perkahwinan beta dengan Luhan sekaligus upacara pertabalan Soo Hyun sebagai Putera Mahkota. Woo Bin, beta mengharapkan kamu dan Kim Jongin untuk menguruskan kedua-dua upacara itu."

Woo Bin dan Jongin segera melutut sebagai tanda menerima tugasan penting itu daripada Sehun.

 _Dua minggu kemudian_

Suasana istana pada pagi itu sangat meriah. Suara gelak tawa memenuhi setiap pelusuk istana. Hari ini adalah hari penting buat Luhan. Dia bakal menjadi isteri atau suami? Itu tidak perlu difikirkan kerna Luhan akan mengahwini Sehun, sang Maharaja Korea. Sejak minggu lepas dia begitu gelisah. Takut kerna selepas ini dia akan menjalani kehidupan yang baru. Senang kerana Sehun begitu mencintainya. Mengikut sejarah, ini adalah kali pertama seorang raja mengahwini pasangannya secara sah. Kegugupan Luhan sering membuat Kyungsoo, Jongin atau Sehun sendiri pusing.

"Hei Luhan, kau jangan gugup begitu. Sudah berapa kali kau merosakkan hiasan dibajumu itu akibat kegugupanmu itu." Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas berat. "Kau tidak tau Kyung, aku takut kalau-kalau aku tiba-tiba terjatuh sewaktu berjalan ke altar nanti. Aku akan merasa malu berat jika itu terjadi." Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "Selamat pengantin baru Lu. Selepas ini status kita akan berbeza. Kau adalah pasangan Maharaja Korea. Dan aku adalah hamba kepadamu. Kita…" Luhan meletakkan tangannya ke atas mulut Kyungsoo. "Jangan katakan itu Kyungsoo. Walaupun aku menjadi isteri Sehun, kau adalah kawanku yang paling rapat diistana. Kau akan kujadikan sebagai pembantu peribadiku. Kita tak akan berpisah selamanya Kyung." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, kita tak akan berpisah."

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka lalu muncullah wajah Jongin. "Sudah siap Luhan. Sehun sudah menantimu di altar." Luhan mengangguk tanda dia bersedia. Jongin mengiringi Luhan dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Altar perkahwinannya dibuat betul-betul ditaman istana Luhan. ini adalah permintaan Luhan sendiri yang tidak mau perkahwinannya dibuat dalam istana besar. Sehun juga menyetujuinya. Para dayang istana memerhatinya dengan pandangan takjub sepanjang perjalanan dari istananya ke altar. Wajah Luhan ternyata sangat imut bagi ukuran seorang laki-laki. Mereka berbisik-bisik "Patutlah Maharaja Sehun menggilainya. Dia begitu cantik dan tampan."

Mereka akhirnya sampai di altar. Luhan terkejut apabila melihat Sehun begitu tampan mengenakan pakaian tradisional Korea berwarna merah. Jongin membawa Luhan hingga ke atas altar dengan posisi Luhan dan Sehun saling berhadapan. Woo Bin selaku ketua bagi upacara suci ini membaca ikrar janji perkahwinan.

"Adakah anda Xi Luhan menerima Oh Sehun, Maharaja Korea sebagai suami anda ketika dia sihat dan sakit, senang dan susah?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Ikrar yang sama juga dibacakan dan Sehun turut memberi jawapan yang sama. "Baiklah, keduanya telah selamat disatukan. Kedua pengantin boleh berciuman." Sehun dengan segera menarik kepala Luhan dan menciumnya dengan penuh cinta. Keduanya berciuman dengan penuh perasaan. Kyungsoo menangis melihat penyatuan dua hati itu. Dia berdoa agar mereka berbahagia hingga mereka meninggal dunia.

Ji Won melihat upacara itu dengan penuh rasa iri hati. 'Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan itu kepadaku. Aku akan memusnahkan cinta itu Luhan.' Setelah tamat upacara itu. Ji Won membawa Soo Hyun untuk diberikan kepada Sehun. "Ampun Tuanku, Soo Hyun dari tadi merengek menginginkan Tuanku memegangnya." Sehun dengan pantas mengambil Soo Hyun lalu menggendongnya. "Woo Bin, lanjutkan upacara yang kedua." Woo Bin segera membaca titah dari Sehun.

"Beta, Maharaja Oh Sehun dengan ini mengisytiharkan Oh Soo Hyun sebagai Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Korea berkuatkuasa serta merta."

Dentuman meriam sebanyak 100 tembakan menandakan kedua-dua upacara telah selesai. Sehun membawa Luhan menuju ke arah Maharani. Luhan membongkokkan badannya apabila menghadap Maharani. "Ampun Bondaku, anakanda akan cuba menjadi anak yang baik kepada bonda dan pasangan yang baik kepada Sehun." Maharani menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menngucapkan selamat kepada Luhan dan Sehun. Ji Won yang turut berada disitu kini berhadapan dengan Luhan. "Selamat pengantin baru Luhan, aku adalah Ji Won. Jika ada kelapangan, datanglah ke istanaku. Kita boleh berborak-borak lebih lama." Luhan tersenyum mendengar pelawaan Ji Won. "Baiklah Ji Won, aku akan datang."

Ji Won segera beredar apabila melihat Sehun menghampiri mereka. 'Kenapa Ji Won seperti lari dari Sehun ya?' batin Luhan bersuara. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari samping. "Aku mencintaimu Ratuku." Luhan segera mencium pipi Sehun lalu menjawab: "Aku lebih mencintaimu, penaklukku."

Dan hidup Luhan akan berubah selepas ini….


	17. Chapter 16

**BAB 16:**

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak perkahwinan Luhan dan Sehun. Kedua mereka semakin hari semakin tidak dapat dipisahkan walau sekejap. Luhan sangat bersyukur dengan keadaan ini dimana Sehun terus berada disampingnya walaupun tugas sebagai pemimpin negara sering menjadi urusan penting bagi Sehun.

Luhan kini didalam proses pembelajaran tentang hal-hal negara dan istana. Setiap petang, seorang guru yang diupah oleh Sehun akan mengajar Luhan selama dua jam tentang sejarah negara, pentadbiran serta etika sebagai kerabat kerajaan Korea. Luhan malah meminta Kyungsoo bersama-sama dengannya didalam sesi belajar. Luhan sangat antusias dengan aktiviti barunya ini kerna dia dapat mengetahui situasi sebenar negaranya ini.

"Hai sayang, bagaimana harimu hari ini?" Sehun secara senyap-senyap memeluk Luhan diteras istananya. Luhan yang terperanjat dengan kelakuan suaminya ini sedikit memalingkan wajahnya menghadap sang penguasa dirinya. "Sehun, kau mengagetkanku. Hariku berjalan seperti biasa sahaja. Hehehe." Dia mencium pipi Sehun kiri dan kanan lalu menundukkan mukanya yang dipenuhi rona kemerahan. Mujurlah tiada dayang-dayang yang berada disana. Mungkin mereka akan mimisan melihat adegan itu.

Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan sang isteri prianya ini. Dia segera mengangkat wajah Luhan dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Aku merinduimu. Walaupun aku sering bersamamu, aku tidak pernah jemu menatap kau Lu." Sehun memulai gombalannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis sambil memeluk kembali Sehun: "Aku pun sama Sehun, aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka berpelukan melihat keindahan taman istana. "Sehun…?" Luhan mendongakkan mukanya memandang wajah Sehun. Sehun kembali menatap wajah Luhan dan memberi isyarat agar Luhan meneruskan kata-katanya. "Kau tidak menjenguk Ji Won dan Soo Hyun. Maafkan aku kalau kata-kataku sedikit kasar tapi aku ingin kau berlaku adil kepada mereka. Mereka juga adalah isteri dan anakmu."

Sehun kaget mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Dia sedar yang sejak akhir-akhir ini dia tidak memikirkan Ji Won. Batinnya mengakui hal itu namun sebenarnya Sehun tidak mau Luhan merasa janggal dengan keadaan yang baru dia jalani. Sebab itulah Sehun meluangkan masanya dengan banyak kepada Luhan. Luhan sangat pengertian kepada madunya itu.

Sehun memegang kedua tangan Luhan dan menciumnya dengan lama. "Maafkan aku Luhan, aku memang sudah lama tidak mengunjungi mereka. Aku tidak mau kau merasa kesepian disini makanya aku banyak meluangkan masa denganmu. Malam ini selepas makan malam denganmu, aku akan menjenguk mereka berdua. Oh iya, ulang tahun Soo Hyun yang ketiga semakin hampir. Jadi aku ingin kau menjadi orang penting bagi majlis itu. Aku yakin kau akan menjayakan majlis itu dengan begitu lancar." Luhan membeliakkan matanya mendengar keputusan Sehun. Dengan segera dia menundukkan dirinya. "Sehun, aku tidak punya pengalaman menyelenggarakan majlis besar apalagi majlis ulang tahun." Mulut Luhan tiba-tiba ditutup dengan ciuman dari Sehun. "Lu, jangan risau. Jongin akan membantumu bersama Kyungsoo. Dayang-dayang istana juga ada. Kau cuma perlu memantau memastikan majlisnya lancar sahaja." Luhan akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju akan cadangan Sehun.

 _Istana Ji Won_

"Maharaja Sehun tiba." Suara pengawal itu menarik kembali khayalan Ji Won ke realiti. Dia sedang menjahit baju tidur untuk Soo Hyun ketika Sehun datang. Ji Won segera membetulkan pakaiannya lalu menuju ke muka pintu kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun masuk ke istana Ji Won, Ji Won segera membongkokkan badannya lalu mencium tangan Sehun. "Ampun Tuanku, maaf kerna tidak bersiap menerima kedatangan Tuanku yang mendadak."

Sehun menyuruh dayang-dayang Ji Won keluar meninggalkan mereka sendiri. Sehun memandang keadaan sekeliling kamar Ji Won dan matanya terfokus kepada baju yang masih belum siap dirajut. "Apa ini untuk Soo Hyun?" Sehun bertanya kepada Ji Won sambil meminta Ji Won duduk disebelahnya. Ji Won dengan agak ragu-ragu menuruti perintah Sehun. "Benar Sehun. Aku baru sahaja belajar merajut baju untuknya." Ji Won tersenyum nipis.

Sehun mengambil baju itu sambil meneliti hasil kerja Ji Won. "Cantik pilihan warnanya. Kenapa kau repot-repot sebegini Ji Won. Bukankah ada tukang jahit istana?" Ji Won hanya tersenyum canggung. "Ampun Sehun, aku cuma ingin menghabiskan masa sambil mencuba benda baru. Lagipula sudah menghampiri musim sejuk. Tukang jahit istana pasti mempunyai banyak baju yang harus dijahit bagi menghadapi musim sejuk. Tak mengapalah Sehun. Ini cuma baju anak kecil sahaja. Tidak begitu menyusahkan."

Sehun mengambil tangan Ji Won lalu menciumnya. Perlakuan itu sukses membuat Ji Won tersipu. Ji Won sedar Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Sukar untuknya mendapat cinta Sehun walaupun adanya Soo Hyun dalam hidup mereka. "Ji Won, dimana Soo Hyun? Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya sejak upacara bulan lepas." Ji Won menelan air liurnya. "Soo Hyun sudah tidur lepas makan malam tadi. Dia juga sepertinya merindukanmu." _'Begitu jua diriku Sehun.'_ Batin Ji Won bersuara. "Sudah larut malam. Aku sedikit kepenatan. Mari kita tidur." Sehun berganjak menuju ke kamar Ji Won. Ji Won hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

 _Istana Luhan_

Luhan sedang duduk diteras kamarnya. Dia melihat pemandangan bulan yang sedang mengambang. Angin musim sejuk mulai menerjang Korea. Ini adalah malam pertama Sehun tidak tidur disebelahnya sejak pesta perkawinan mereka. Walaupun sebelum ini dia sudah terbiasa tidur seorang diri. Namun, hal ini berbeda apabila dia mempunyai seorang pendamping hidup. Siapa yang rela apabila suaminya tidur bersama orang lain. Luhan sedikit sesak mendengar ucapan Maharani ketika dia berjumpa Maharani di taman istana.

 _Imbas Kembali_

 _Luhan sedang berjalan ditaman istana seusai minum petang bersama Sehun. Sehun yang sedang mempunyai urusan dengan Woo Bin segera menyuruh Luhan bersiar-siar ditaman bersama Kyungsoo._

" _Kyung, aku sedikit risih dengan dayang-dayang yang asyik mengikut aku. Akukan lelaki sih, untuk apa aku diiring kesana kemari." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa renyah. "Aku tau kau tidak menyukainya namun ini adalah arahan Sehun. Dia tidak mau kau bersusah payah membuat sesuatu. Lagipula, raut wajahmu itu mempunyai ciri-ciri yeoja. Hahaha…"_

 _Luhan yang tidak terima dengan nasihat Kyungsoo terus mencubit lengan teman rapatnya itu. Mereka bergelak tawa sepanjang perjalanan sehinggalah seorang dayang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka. "Ampun Yang Mulia, baginda Maharani ingin Yang Mulia berjumpa dengannya sekarang."Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera membuntuti dayang itu menuju ke arah Maharani yang sedang duduk disebuah meja dipinggir taman._

 _Luhan segera membongkokkan badannya ketika tiba dihadapan Maharani. Kyungsoo juga berbuat perkara yang sama. "Ampun Yang Mulia Maharani. Anakanda datang bonda." Maharani yang sedang menyisip tehnya tidak memberi apa-apa reaksi. Luhan hanya mendiamkan diri sahaja sambil terus membongkokkan badannya._

" _Berdiri tegaklah, bonda tidak mau kau seperti orang tua sahaja." Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Maharani yang dingin itu. "Bagaimana khabarmu, Luhan. Bonda merasakan kau terlalu gembira dengan kehidupan barumu hingga tawamu kedengaran sampai kesini." Luhan merasakan adanya hawa kemarahan dalam ucapan Maharani. Luhan segera menunduk lalu berkata: "Ampun bonda, anakanda silap. Anakanda tidak sedar yang bonda berada disini."_

 _Maharani meneruskan ucapannya: "Sudah sebulan sejak kau dan Sehun berkahwin. Apa kau sudah belajar etika diistana. Bonda harap kau tidak melupakannya apabila berhadapan dengan Sehun. Ingat Luhan, kau bukan berkahwin dengan orang biasa. Kau adalah pasangan kepada Maharaja Sehun. Kelakuanmu harus bertepatan dengan etika istana. Tambahan pula, Sehun sudah hampir sebulan bersamamu setiap malam. Kau harus memperingatkan Sehun agar tidak mengabaikan Ji Won. Dia juga adalah pendamping Sehun. Bonda cuma memberi teguran kepadamu agar sentiasa berhati-hati dengan gosip diistana. Tambahan pula kau adalah lelaki. Ingat pesanan bonda Luhan."_

 _Luhan tertohok mendengar kata-kata Maharani. Ya, Luhan kini sedar akan statusnya dan Ji Won. Dia tidak boleh egois. Dia sadar yang suaminya adalah Anak Syurga dan memerlukan generasi bagi masa depan Korea._

 _Imbas Kembali Tamat_

Luhan menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan. Semenjak pertemuan dengan Maharani tempoh hari, Luhan semakin memikirkan tentang masa depannya. Melalui pembelajarannya dengan tutor istana, masa depan seorang isteri bergantung kepada zuriat yang lahir. Jika dia ingin masa depannya stabil, Luhan memerlukan seorang anak. Namun, akal sehat Luhan memberi peringatan: 'Sedarlah Luhan, kau seorang lelaki. Mana mungkin lelaki boleh melahirkan anak. Tugasmu sekarang adalah mencintai Sehun dan menjaganya hingga salah seorang dari kamu menemui ajal'.

Luhan tersenyum. Ya, Luhan harus fokus kepada menjaga dan mencintai Sehun seadanya. Merasa dirinya mengantuk, Luhan menutup pintu teras kamarnya lalu beranjak ke kasurnya. Merebahkan kepala sambil menunggu lena membawanya ke pulau mimpi berserta cinta Sehun.

 _Istana Besar_

"Beta telah mengirim surat kepada Maharaja Jiajing, Maharaja Kerajaan Ming tentang kedudukan tentera mereka disempadan Manchuria. Namun, jawapan yang diberi oleh mereka sangat menyakitkan hati beta. Mereka beranggapan bahawa gencatan senjata itu tidak sah kerna ia ditandatangani tanpa pengetahuan istana China. Jadi, apa pandangan kamu semua?"

Shin Shung Il, selaku utusan rasmi Korea ke China memberi pandangan. "Ampun Tuanku, Maharaja Jiajing sebenarnya berada dibawah pengaruh dua menterinya iaitu Zhang Chong dan Yan Song. Maharaja China tidak pernah menghadiri mesyuarat bersama menteri-menterinya. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan masanya bersama wanita dan mengabaikan urusan kerajaan. Mereka berdualah yang menguasai kerajaan."

Woo Bin selaku Perdana Menteri menyetujui kata-kata Shung Il: "Ampun Tuanku, Shung Il berkata benar Tuanku. Sejak menaiki takhta, dia tidak tinggal diistana malahan sibuk dengan memenuhi tuntutan nafsu. Korupsi di China semakin kronik disebabkan tindakan Maharaja China."

Sehun mengurut dagunya perlahan. Kebiasaannya ketika berfikir dengan panjang. "Jadi, apakah dengan keadaan ini, kita boleh melancarkan ekpedisi ketenteraan ke kawasan Manchuria dengan alasan perjanjian tersebut tidak disahkan sebelah pihak?"

Shung Il segera maju kedepan: "Ampun Tuanku, walaupun Maharaja Jiajing bersikap demikian, dia mampu mengawal keadaan negara dengan baik. Ini bermakna, secara kasarnya jika peperangan terjadi. Korea akan mendapat korban yang sangat tinggi."

Siwon selaku Menteri Pertahanan mencelah: "Ampun Tuanku, kita akan menghadapi musim sejuk tidak lama lagi. Dalam keadaan sekarang, peluang untuk kita menang dalam peperangan kali ini adalah kurang dari 45 persen. Tambahan pula, kubu-kubu yang kita bina sewaktu operasi terdahulu telah kita musnahkan selaras dengan perjanjian."

"Beta sedar dengan kekurangan yang kita hadapi sekarang. Dengan musim sejuk yang akan melanda, kos untuk peperangan akan bertambah. Baiklah, buat masa ini kita akan berdiam diri. Arahkan tentera kita untuk bertindak defensif. Jangan melakukan apa-apa tindakan tanpa mendapat perintah dari beta."

Para menteri serentak menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda setuju. "Shung Il, adalah pihak Mongol masih menyerang kawasan utara China?" Shung Il segera memberi jawapan: "Benar Tuanku, keadaan utara kawasan barat China masih berada dalam zon perang. Sebelum patik pulang ke Korea, berita tentang konflik baru antara Mongol dan China mulai tersebar."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Shung Il, beta merasakan saat kita untuk membuka hubungan dengan Mongol sudah tiba. Walaupun Korea pernah ada dibawah pemerintahan Mongol namun selepas mereka meninggalkan Korea, kita tidak ada apa-apa hubungan baik dengan mereka. Carikan pegawai yang boleh kita jadikan utusan ke sana." Shung Il terus menganggukan tanda setuju.

Selepas tamat mesyuarat dengan para menterinya, Sehun terus menuju ke istana Maharani. Setibanya di istana Maharani, dia melihat Maharani sedang menggendong Soo Hyun dan Ji Won sedang ada disisi Maharani. Dengan perlahan-lahan dia menghampiri mereka namun Soo Hyun sudah melihat kedatangan sang ayah. "Appa…" Soo Hyun berteriak gembira. Serentak Maharani dan Ji Won melihat ke arah Sehun. Sehun mencium dahi bondanya. "Maaf anakanda lambat datang. Mesyuarat dengan para menteri tadi agak lama."

Maharani hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak mengapa Sehun, tugas negara adalah lebih penting." Sehun segera mengambil Soo Hyun dari gendongan Maharani dan menciumnya didahi, pipi dan bibir anak kecilnya itu. Soo Hyun hanya terkikik dengan perlakuan ayahnya. "Appa salanghae…" Sehun terkejut dengan perkembangan anaknya itu lalu mengecup pipi Soo Hyun sekali lagi. "Nado Hyunie…" Luhan yang kebetulan baru masuk ingin menghadap Maharani terkaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sehun sedang mencium dahi Soo Hyun sambil memeluk Ji Won. Seketika timbul rasa cemburu namun Luhan berjaya menghapuskan rasa tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Luhan, kemarilah. Apa yang kau menungkan?" Suara Sehun mengejutkan Luhan lalu segera menuju arah Sehun dan Maharani. "Ampun Tuanku dan Maharani, anakanda sedikit lambat tadi, urusan berkaitan majlis ulangtahun Soo Hyun telah anakanda siapkan. Cuma menunggu untuk dilaksanakan sahaja."

Maharani menganggukkan kepalanya: "Terima kasih Luhan, beta mengharapkan majlis itu berjalan lancar nanti." Ji Won segera memeluk Luhan dan berkata: "Aku berterima kasih padamu kerna sudi menyiapkan majlis ulang tahun Soo Hyun, aku amat menantikan majlis itu berlangsung." Luhan hanya tersenyum: "Tak mengapa, Soo Hyun seperti anakku sendiri."

Sehun sangat gembira melihat keluarga kecilnya gembira. Dia mengharapkan keharmonian itu akan kekal selamanya.

 **P/S: Maaf lambatnya update. Sebagai hukuman, author akan mengepost 2 chapter minggu ini. Chapter seterusnya pada hari jumaat akan datang. Insya Allah…**


	18. Chapter 17

**P/S: SESUAI DENGAN JANJINYA, AUTHOR SUDAH PUBLISH DUA CHAPTER MINGGU INI. ENJOY N REVIEW…**

 **BAB 17**

Musim sejuk mulai tiba di Korea sejak minggu lepas, dimana-mana sahaja tompokan salju berwarna putih itu kelihatan. Sesetengah orang menganggap salju yang turun itu melambangkan kesucian dan kejernihan hati. Namun sesetengah pula menganggapnya satu kesusahan kerna mereka tidak mampu membuat aktiviti diluar rumah.

Luhan sedang terbaring diatas katil dengan gulungan selimut yang tebal. Mukanya yang putih itu berubah pucat. Luhan adalah salah seorang dari sekian manusia yang terpaksa menghadapi musim dingin dengan sedikit kesusahan. Entah mengapa, tiap kali musim dingin tiba, sistem imun badannya menjadi lemah. Dia akan mudah menghadapi selsema dan demam yang sangat tinggi. Akibatnya, dia akan terus menjadi penghuni tetap katil.

"Kyungsoo.." Suara lirih Luhan kedengaran perlahan. dia cuba bangun perlahan-lahan dari katilnya. Tidak ada Kyungsoo didalam kamar tersebut maupun dayang-dayang yang lain. Luhan yang berasa haus mau tak mau bangun untuk mencapai secawan teh ginseng panas diatas meja. Walaupun adanya pendiang api, bagi Luhan tubuhnya masih tidak berasa hangat.

Dengan langkah perlahan-lahan dia cuba mencapai cawan tersebut, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang ke arah lantai. Luhan hanya pasrah sambil menunggu saat debuman tubuhnya. Dia merasa ada yang menopang tubuhnya. "Luhan sadarlah. Hei sayang…" Suara baritone milik Sehun kedengaran sayup-sayup dideria dengar Luhan. Kebetulan Sehun yang ingin menjenguk Luhan melihat langkah Luhan tidak seimbang. Mujurlah dia sempat merangkul tubuh Luhan sebelum lantai istana menjadi sasaran jatuhnya tubuh langsing Luhan.

Sehun membawa Luhan ala bridal style dan membaringkan tubuh Luhan kekasur. "Jongin cepat kesini." Seru Sehun. Jongin yang berada diluar kamar segera masuk menghampiri sang pemimpin. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan cemas lalu berkata: "Bawakan tabib istana cepat!, Luhan pengsan." Dengan langkah cepat Jongin melesat menuju ke bahagian menempatkan tabib istana. "Luhan, aku mohon sadarlah."

"Ampun Tuanku, keadaan Yang Mulia Luhan agak lemah. Tubuhnya tidak boleh menerima angin musim dingin dengan terlalu banyak. Tambahan pula tekanan darahnya tinggi menunjukkan Yang Mulia mengalami sedikit tekanan. Sebaik-baiknya Yang Mulia tidak dibenarkan untuk keluar istana pada waktu sebegini. Patik telah menyediakan ubat baginya. Permisi Tuanku." Begitulah hasil penelitian tabib Kang Woo. Didalam kamar Luhan selain Sehun, ada juga Maharani dan Ji Won. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri disamping kasur Luhan dengan wajah yang sebak. Kyungsoo merasakan dia adalah punca Luhan hampir jatuh. Pada waktu kejadian, Kyungsoo sedang menuju ke bahagian dapur istana untuk menyiapkan bubur bagi Luhan. dia tidak menjangka Luhan akan sedar dari tidurnya selepas memakan ubat.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang dingin sambil mengecupnya. Sehun memandang intens wajah Luhan yang sedang tidak sedarkan diri. "Sebaiknya bonda dan Ji Won pulang ke kamar masing-masing. Biarkan aku menjaga Luhan disini. Jika berlaku apa-apa, anakanda akan memberitahu bonda." Maharani menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tuanku juga harus beristirehat, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri menjaga Luhan." Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar nasihat Maharani. Maharani dan Ji Won mulai bergerak meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

"Kyungsoo, ada yang beta ingin bicarakan kepadamu. Ikut beta." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menuju ke arah luar teras kamar Luhan untuk berbicara. Sehun menempatkan seorang dayang bagi menjaga Luhan agar kejadian seperti dua jam tadi tidak berulang. "Jangan takut Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Aku cuma ingin tau mengapa Luhan jatuh sakit seperti itu. Dan tabib Kang ada menyebutkan yang Luhan mengalami tekanan. Apa kau tau sesuatu Kyungsoo. Katakan jujur dengan beta."

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya. Dia berada didalam dilemma. Sememangnya teman rapat Luhan itu tau apa yang sebenarnya dirisaukan oleh Luhan. Namun, Kyungsoo sedikit takut jika Luhan menyalahkannya jika Sehun mengetahui kegalauan Luhan. "Do Kyungsoo, katakan apa yang terjadi." Suara Sehun semakin kedengaran keras.

"Ampun Tuanku, Luhan sememangnya akan mengalami gejala seperti itu apabila tiba musim sejuk. Ini adalah kerna dia dilahirkan prematur, jadi tubuhnya tidak kuat seperti orang lain. Pada mulanya aku juga sedikit bingung namun lama kelamaan patik telah terbiasa. Seiring dengan waktu, penyakit Luhan akan mulai sembuh seiring dengan peralihan musim." Terang Kyungsoo kepada Sehun.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah kerna tidak pernah menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu kepada Luhan. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dia kemudiannya menghadapkan mukanya ke arah taman istana yang dilitupi salju tebal. "Apakah ada acara untuk mengubatinya Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo juga menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah yang sama. "Tuanku, seperti yang tabib istana katakan tadi, Luhan tidak boleh keluar dari kamar sepanjang musim sejuk. Selain itu, kamarnya harus sentiasa berada dalam keadaan panas. Dia juga perlu meminum air teh ginseng atau halia dengan banyak bagi memanaskan badannya dari dalam." Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum.

Sehun kagum dengan Kyungsoo yang betah menjaga Luhan pada waktu sebegini. Sehun tersenyum miris dengan penyakit yang Luhan deritai. Hal ini membuat Sehun semakin tekad menjaga pasangan sahnya itu sehingga ajal menjemput salah seorang dari mereka. "Tentang kata-kata tabib Kang itu berkenaan Luhan yang mengalami sedikit tekanan. Sebenarnya Luhan takut untuk memberitahumu tentang penyakitnya itu. Dia tidak mau Tuanku terlalu memikirkannya. Menurut pandangan Luhan, urusan negara sudah menyebabkan Tuanku kelelahan. Dia tidak ingin Tuanku bersusah payah menjaganya." Cerita Kyungsoo.

"Luhan bodoh, aku ini adalah suaminya. Sebagai pasangan, aku harus mengetahui keadaan dia semasa sihat maupun sakit. Jika dia mengabariku dari awal, Luhan tidak akan menjadi sebegini." Suara Sehun sedikit bergetar. "Aku takut melihat dia hanya terbaring tanpa berbicara kepadaku. Dengan adanya dia disisiku, masalah yang besar sekalipun akan aku tempuhi dengan tenang. Aku menyayanginya Kyungsoo. Aku mencintainya. Aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati." Itulah janji Sehun kepada dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Sehun segera berganjak masuk kedalam untuk menjengah Luhan.

'Maafkan aku Sehun. Itu bukan penyebab Luhan tekanan. Aku sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk tidak bercerita padamu sebelum sampai waktunya' batin Kyungsoo berbicara entah pada siapa.

Luhan kembali terjaga selepas pengsan selama 4 jam. Dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. 'Sudah malam.' Lirih Luhan. Luhan melihat kearah samping dan terkejut melihat Sehun tertidur sambil duduk ditepi kasurnya. Tangannya menjadi bantalan buat kepala sang pemerintah. "Sehun bangun, Sehunnie bangun.." Luhan menggoncangkan badan Sehun. Tidak mengambil masa yang lama, sang suami lantas terjaga. "Lu, kau sudah sedar, syukurlah sayang. Apa kau mau sesuatu..?" Mata hitam Sehun memancarkan rasa gembiranya yang tak terkira. Sehun merasakan semangatnya mulai pulih dengan melihat kesedaran Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Mengapa kau tidur seperti itu Sehun. Aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti itu makanya aku mengejutkanmu." Sehun tersenyum riang. "Mianhae Luhan, aku mau kau mendapat sedikit tempat yang lapang untuk tidur. Jadi aku tidur seperti itu." "Sehun, kau membuatku bersalah. Aku tidak…" Belum sempat Luhan menghabiskan ayatnya, dua jari Sehun menempel dimulutnya dan secara mengejut digantikan dengan ciuman dari Sehun. Sehun semakin intens mencium Luhan dan sang penerima juga mulai terbuai dengan acara itu.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka apabila oksigen kedua mereka semakin nipis. Terlihat jejak air liur milik entah siapa menempel pada bibir cherry Luhan. Wajah Luhan yang sedikit panas akibat demam semakin memerah dengan kelakuan Sehun. Sehun mencium kening Luhan sambil berbicara: "Tidurlah Lu. Aku akan menjagamu." Luhan memegang tangan Sehun: "Tidurlah disisiku. Aku ingin tidur dalam pelukanmu." Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang sayu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu tidur." Sehun segera menaiki kasur Luhan dan berbaring disebelahnya. Luhan segera meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun dan memejamkan matanya kembali. Sehun mengelus-elus belakang Luhan dan tidak lama mereka hanyut kedalam dunia mimpi.

 _Istana Ji Won_

Suasana musin dingin tidak mampu menghalang suasana ceria didalam istana Ji Won. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun ketiga sang buah hati. Satu-satunya anak Ji Won dan Sehun. Oh Soo Hyun. Sejak dari awal pagi, telah banyak acara yang dijalankan sempena ulang tahun Soo Hyun. Pada awal pagi, sang anak kecil itu dimandikan dengan tujuh air sungai yang mengalir di Korea sebagai tanda pembersihan tubuh anak dari segalan kekotoran sepanjang tahun lepas. Setelah itu, sang ayah, Sehun akan melakukan upacara pengorbanan atas nama Soo Hyun agar Tuhan memberkati perjalanan anak itu pada masa depan.

Menjelang tengah hari, pelbagai tarian serta permainan tradisional Korea dipersembahkan pada tetamu yang terdiri daripada pegawai-pegawai istana. Mereka juga turut memberi hadiah kepada sang Putera Mahkota. Kegembiraan itu turut dikongsi kepada rakyat jelata. Sehun telah memberi arahan kepada perbendaharaan negara agar memberi sedekah kepada rakyat yang miskin. Rakyat turut bersama-sama berdoa kepada Tuhan di kuil-kuil agar Putera Mahkota mereka selamat dan sehat sejahtera. Apabila malam menjelma, upacara akhir adalah menyalakan tanglung serta memainkan bunga api. Langit di Kota Seoul dipenuhi dengan tanglung dan percikan bunga api.

Sehun tersenyum melihat gelagat anaknya kelihatan begitu bersemangat. Anak itu tidak kenal erti lelah, sepertinya otak Soo Hyun sudah memprogramkan yang dia harus bergembira sepuas-puasnya pada hari dia dilahirkan. Ji Won yang sedang melayan anak itu membuka satu persatu hadiah yang diberi oleh para tetinggi kerajaan.

"Majlis pada hari ini begitu berjalan lancar, Luhan sungguh bijak mengatur acara yang dilaksanakan pada hari ini. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia sendiri tidak dapat mengikut ulang tahun Soo Hyun." Sehun memberi komentarnya. Air muka Ji Won sedikit berubah apabila mendengar nama Luhan disebut. Ada rasa cemburu yang melekat dihatinya. Semenjak Luhan jatuh sakit, Sehun tinggal dikamar Luhan. Hanya malam tadi Sehun berkunjung ke istana Ji Won. Ji Won merapati Sehun dengan senyuman yang sengaja dibuat-buat. "Bagaimana keadaan Luhan, Sehun? Aku belum sempat mengunjunginya sejak tiga hari lepas."

Sehun menghela nafasnya seketika: "Keadaannya sudah membaik. Cuma atas saranan tabib Kang, dia harus tidak keluar dari istananya bagi mengelakkan tubuhnya kembali lemah." Ji Won menganggukkan kepalanya. "Semoga dia cepat sembuh." Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Ji Won. "Jika kau ada kelapangan temanilah dia. Dia merasa kesunyian kerna terkurung didalam istana." Ji Won tersenyum nipis. "Baiklah, Tuanku."

 _Istana Luhan_

Luhan sedang duduk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo tentang pesta ulang tahun kelahiran Soo Hyun. Luhan sedikit sedih kerna dia tidak ikut serta merayakan pesta itu. "Jangan risau Luhan. Tahun depan kau mesti boleh merayakannya. Mungkin kau merayakannya dengan anakmu sendiri." Usikan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tersipu malu. "Hei Kyung, aku ini lelaki. Mana mungkin aku boleh mendapat anak bersama Sehun. Kau ini ada-ada sahaja Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi Luhan itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan pembicaraannya bersama Sehun sewaktu Luhan jatuh sakit. "Luhan, semasa kau jatuh sakit, Sehun ada membicarakan tentang sebab kau jatuh sakit. Dia mendesakku tentang punca kau mendapat tekanan. Aku menceritakan sejarah kesihatanmu. Namun aku tidak menceritakan apa yang membuatmu tekanan. Apakah kau mau menceritakannya sendiri pada Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo senyuman Luhan memudar. "Akut takut dia tidak bersetuju Kyung. Sejujurnya aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi. Walaupun aku sudah bersedia dengan hal sebegini namun jauh disudut hatiku, aku sukar untuk menerima. Aku memerlukan masa Kyungsoo." Nada bicara Luhan mulai bercampur dengan kesayuannya. Tampak dimata Luhan ada sedikit genangan air mata. Kyungsoo segera berganjak memeluk saudaranya itu.

"Menangislah Luhan. Aku bersedia menampung tangismu itu. Aku tetap disisimu. Sehun juga begitu Luhan. Aku yakin dia akan memahami isi hatimu." Kyungsoo merasakan bahunya basah dengan air mata Luhan.


	19. Chapter 18

**BAB 18**

Musim dingin semakin menghampiri penghujungnya. Saat ini rakyat mulai menunggu kedatangan musim bunga di Korea. Musim bunga tahun ini diharap dapat memberi rezki yang banyak buat seluruh umat manusia. Salju yang mulai mencair dan angin yang semakin terasa nyaman tidak lagi sejuk mencengkam.

Luhan juga sudah semakin sihat. Hasil kerja keras Kyungsoo (Ditambah paksaan sayang dari Sehun tentunya), dan tabib diraja menambah lagi kecepatan Luhan hanya perlu meminum ramuan obat penyakitnya sekali sehari, tidak lagi empat kali sehari. Membayangkan bau dan rasa ubat itu sahaja menyebabkan Luhan hampir pengsan walaupun telah dicampur sedikit madu asli.

Seperti hari ini, selepas Luhan bangkit dari tidur nyenyaknya, beberapa dayang akan mengemaskan katilnya manakala sang pemilik kamar akan membersihkan dirinya sebelum bersiap-siap ke kelas. Sudah hampir dua bulan Luhan meninggalkan kelasnya akibat sakit. Jadi ini merupakan kelas pertamanya sejak pulih dari sakit.

"Yang Mulia, silakan menyantap sarapan ini." Salah seorang dayang menjemput Luhan untuk bersarapan pagi. Luhan yang baru bersiap segera menuju ke meja makannya untuk bersarapan. "Maaf tapi adakah kau orang baru didalam istanaku ini? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu." Orang yang ditanyai Luhan itu sedikit takut-takut mengangkat kepalanya. "I-iya, hamba baru dipindahkan atas titah Maharaja Sehun. Dahulunya hamba berkhidmat dibawah Yang Mulia Ji Won. Nama hamba Soo Jung."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda faham. "Jika begitu, kau sudah mahir bukan dalam pengendalian hal-hal istana aku. Aku harap kau boleh berkerjasama dengan Kyungsoo, Soo Jung-ah." Luhan segera duduk lalu mengambil semangkuk Tteoguk sebagai menu sarapannya. Luhan sudah berpesan pada Kyungsoo agara menu sarapannya tidak begitu banyak kerna dia hanya makan berseorangan melainkan Sehun turut ada sewaktu sarapan pagi.

Bercakap mengenai Sehun, sudah hampir seminggu Sehun tidak menjenguk Luhan. Luhan sedikit kecewa kerna Sehun tidak mengunjunginya. Namun, Jongin, sang pembantu peribadi Maharaja memberitahu bahawa Sehun mempunyai banyak dokumen kerajaan yang harus diteliti kerna pada pertengahan bulan hadapan, semua pegawai dari pelusuk kerajaan akan menghadap Sehun bagi menyerahkan laporan tahunan kawasan yang mereka pegang. Jadi, Sehun tidak biasa menemani Luhan seperti dahulu.

"Maharaja Sehun telah tiba." Luhan sedikit kaget apabila orang yang dia sedang fikirkan sedang masuk dan menuju kearahnya. Luhan segera berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan Sehun. "Maaf tidak dapat mengunjungimu sepanjang minggu ini Luhan. Kau sudah semakin sihat." Sehun mencium tangan Luhan yang dia pegang sejak tadi. Luhan tersenyum manis: "Tak mengapa Tuanku. Aku mengerti keadaan Tuanku yang disibukkan dengan urusan negara." Sehun mendudukkan Luhan terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti Sehun disebelahnya. "Menu apa pagi ini yang kau makan Lu."

"Hanya ini sahaja Tuanku, Tteoguk, Kimbab dan teh halia. Aku tidak tau Tuanku akan kesini, jadi ini sahajalah yang aku jadikan sarapan." Sehun hanya melihat menu diatas meja makan Luhan. "Hurm, oleh kerna beta telah seminggu meninggalkan kau. Hari ini aku akan menemani seharian." Mata Luhan berbinar cerah. Luhan segera memegang tangan Sehun dan menciumnya. Mengingatkan bahawa Luhan tidak boleh mencium Sehun didepan pengawal dan dayang istana. Yah, itu sahajalah yang mampu dilakukan Luhan. "Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengusap-usap pipi Luhan tanda dia juga mencintai 'isterinya' itu.

 _Di Bilik Rahsia_

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Luhan. Apa dia sudah pulih?" tanya seorang lelaki yang berpakaian pengawal istana. Teman berbualnya tidak kelihatan, hanya berselindung disebalik dinding. "Ya benar, dia sudah pulih, cuma dia perlu meminum ubat dalam masa seminggu dua lagi sebelum benar-benar pulih." Lelaki itu sedikit menyeringai. "Baiklah, kau masih ingat bukan janjimu pada tuanmu bukan? Sekarang adalah masa kau untuk membuktikan padanya yang kau boleh dipercayai." Sang teman berbual lelaki itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Jadi, tugasmu ialah…"

 _Bilik Studi Sehun_

"Ampun Tuanku, Kerajaan China telah mengeluarkan arahan untuk mobilisasi tentera bagi menghadapi peperangan namun buat masa ini tiada maklumat lengkap tentang kemana akan mereka membuat penyerangan dan pihak mana yang mereka akan serang." Woo Bin selaku Perdana Menteri memberi laporan kepada Sehun. Saat ini hanya Sehun, Woo Bin dan Siwon yang berada didalam bilik tersebut.

"Mobilisasi tentera yang mereka lakukan ini melibatkan hampir 100 ribu tentera. Nampaknya dengan jumlah tentera yang ramai, serangan mereka ke atas sasaran adalah yang betul-betul mereka ingin takluki secara permanen. Dan mereka akan menyerang dengan cara yang brutal." Tambah Siwon.

"Buat masa ini kita tidak tahu apa-apa bukan tentang niat mereka yang sebenar. Adakah mereka ingin menunjukkan kepada jiran-jiran mereka bahawa China adalah negara yang stabil dengan penggunaan kuasa militari ataupun mereka ingin memberi amaran secara halus bahawa musuh yang ingin mengancam negara mereka akan dapat dihapuskan dengan mudah." Sehun memberi pandangannya. "Buat masa ini kita tidak mempunyai apa-apa masalah dengan China melainkan isu di kawasan Manchuria. Bagaimana pula dengan pihak Mongol? Hubungan mereka dengan China masih tidak baik berkaitan isu Xinjiang?"

"Ampun Tuanku, menurut risikan terbaru, walaupun isu Xinjiang tidak besar namun ada dalam kalangan pemimpin puak-puak dikawasan Mongolia yang masih melancarkan serangan gerila atas pos sempadan China. Secara tidak langsung, Kerajaan Ming terganggu dengan masalah tersebut. Mungkin pihak China merasakan yang Mongol harus diberi pelajaran dengan cara menghapuskan mereka secara total." Siwon menatap kertas laporan risikannya.

"Buat masa ini kita tidak tau kemana tujuan mereka. Namun, pergerakan tentera yang besar sudah pasti akan menarik perhatian. Arahkan para pengawal sempadan meningkatkan kawalan. Tentera laut kita juga harus bersiap siaga. Beta mendengar adanya kes-kes rompakan yang semakin kerap oleh lanun dilaut Korea. Keadaan ini harus ditangani dengan sepenuhnya." Sehun memberikan arahan dengan jelas tegas. Kedua-dua menteri itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya lalu keluar dari bilik kerja Sehun.

 _Kamar Luhan_

Luhan yang baru sahaja ingin membaringkan dirinya diatas katil terkejut apabila mendengar suara menangis diluar kamarnya. Saat kebetulan Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada disisinya. Suara tangisan itu kedengaran dibalik pintu belakang menghadap taman istana. Dengan perlahan-lahan Luhan bangkit menuju kearah suara tangisan itu.

Jantung Luhan semakin berdegup kencang ketika menghampiri sumber tangisan itu. 'Hantu tidak wujud dalam dunia ini.' Itulah prinsip Luhan yang masih dipegangnya ketika ini. Dengan gerakan perlahan dia membuka pintu itu, dengan segera Luhan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menangis pada malam-malam ini. Seorang lelaki yang berpakaian pengawal istana, sedang duduk sambil menangis. Udara pada malam itu agak dingin walaupun peralihan musim sedang berlaku. "Hei, kenapa kau menangis disini?"

Sang pelaku terkejut mendengar suara Luhan. pengawal itu segera berdiri dan membongkokkan badannya: "Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, hamba tidak bermaksud mengganggu Yang Mulia ingin tidur. Hamba salah. Maafkan hamba." Luhan bertanya kembali: "Siapa namamu dan kenapa kau menangis. Mungkin aku boleh menolongmu?"

Dengan suara terisak dia menjawab: "Nama patik Kim Jun-Myeon. Patik ditugaskan menjaga istana Yang Mulia sejak bulan lepas. Adik hamba, sedang sakit berat. Dia berada dibahagian penjagaan taman istana. Patik sudah meminta tolong kepada tabib namun oleh kerana posisi hamba tidak tinggi, tabib hanya merawat seadanya." Tangisan Jun-Myeon semakin hebat.

Luhan merasa iba akan cerita Jun-Myeon itu, dia juga pernah merasakannya sewaktu dia masih kecil, sang adiknya sedang sakit berat. Dan tabib pada waktu itu meminta uang yang cukup banyak bagi merawat adik kecilnya. Ibu Luhan terpaksa meminjam dari ketua kampungnya bagi membayar tabib itu. "Baiklah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan coba menolongmu. Kyungsoo..?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara Luhan dari belakang biliknya segera menghampiri. Niatnya untuk bertanya sirna apabila melihat Jun-Myeon menangis. "Esok bawakan tabib istana untuk merawat adiknya. Katakan pada tabib itu untuk memberi perawatan yang baik untuknya. Biayanya akan aku tanggung." Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Lu, ini sudah larut malam, kau harus segera tidur."

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia, semoga Tuhan membalas jasamu. Aku akan berkhidmat padamu dengan sepenuh hati." Tekad Jun-Myeon. "Baiklah, aku mau tidur. Jangan menangis terus. Matamu akan bengkak. Selamat malam." Luhan menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Pagi itu cerah seperti biasa. Luhan sedang berdiri melihat taman istana yang begitu cantik ditata rapi. Suasana hatinya sedikit terusik apabila mengingat janjinya pada Maharani. Ya, ada sebuah janji yang dia dan Maharani tau. Sudah lama dia memikirkan hal ini. Cuma dia takut ingin memberitahu Sehun. Takut apabila Sehun menolak permintaan itu dan memarahinya. Namun dia harus mencobanya. Walaupun permintaan itu tidak keluar dai mulutnya sendiri. Kadang-kadang Luhan terfikir, mengapa sang Maharani tidak mau memintanya sendiri. Adakah ini adalah satu cara untuk membuat Sehun merasa janggal.

"Kau melamun lagi Lu?" suara Sehun memecah pemikiran Luhan. "Se-Sehun, bila kau kemari. Maaf aku tidak menyedarinya." Luhan membongkokkan badannya tanda memohon maaf. "Aku sudah lama kemari. Aku memanggilmu namun tiada jawapan. Makanya aku kesini dan melihat kau melamun jauh. Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? jika kau ingin memberitahuku, aku akan mendengarkan."

Luhan memeluk erat Sehun. Hal ini membuatkan Sehun sedikit bingung. Dari riak wajah Luhan, ada yang sedang mengerogoti pemikiran buah hatinya. "Sehun…" Sehun menarik wajah keatas agar dia boleh mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Aku ingin kau mengambil selir." Cicit Luhan. Sehun sepertinya blank lalu segera tersedar apabila mendengar kata-kata Luhan. "Kenapa?" "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu." Sehun bertanya Luhan. Pandangannya seperti akan menelan Luhan. "Kerna kau harus Sehun. Kau memerlukan zuriat. Keluarga diraja memerlukan zuriat bagi kelangsungan negara." Sehun melepaskan Luhan dari pegangannya. "Sehun dengarkan aku, walaupun aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku namun kau harus memikirkan hal ini sedalam-dalamnya."

Sehun terus berganjak ingin keluar namun Luhan segera memeluk Sehun dari belakang. "aku merelakanmu Sehun. Aku sudah menjangka dari awal lagi ini adalah risiko jika aku menerimamu." Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan lalu berbalik menatap Luhan. "Aku yang tidak bisa Lu! Aku yang tidak bisa. Sejak bertemu denganmu, aku sudah berikrar tidak akan mencari yang lain. Hidup aku sudah cukup dengan adanya dirimu. Soo Hyun sudah cukup menjadi pewaris. Aku mohon Lu. Jangan bahas hal ini lagi."

"Sehun tolong mengertilah. Soo Hyun masih kecil, kita tidak tau apa akan jadi kepadanya pada masa mendatang. Sedangkan aku ini tidak akan mampu memberi zuriat kepadamu. Aku tau kau tidak mungkin lagi menyentuh Ji Won." Luhan mulai menangis. Dia tau dia akan menyebabkan Sehun marah besar. Namun dia harus melakukannya.

Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata Luhan segera menatap Luhan. "Dari siapa kau tau semua ini. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu hal ini kepadamu." Suara Sehun mulai meninggi. "Itu tidak penting Sehun. Yang penting adalah aku mau kau memikirkan hal ini sedalam-dalamnya Sehun. Aku mohon. Fikirkan masak-masak Sehun."

Sehun terus keluar dari istana meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan terduduk diatas lantai sambil menangis. Kyungsoo yang sejak dari tadi melihat pasangan diraja itu saling bertegang urat segera masuk dan memeluk Luhan. "Shhh… Jangan menangis Luhan. Aku disini." "A..aku menyakitinya Kyung. Aku membuatkan dia begitu marah." Isak Luhan. "Sehun pasti mengerti Lu. Dia cuma memerlukan masa untuk bertenang. Bangunlah. Aku akan membawamu kekatilmu." Kyungsoo segera membuat Luhan berdiri dan membawanya kedalam.

Sepertinya akan berlaku masalah antara Luhan dan Sehun.


	20. Chapter 19

**BAB 19**

Sudah seminggu sejak Sehun dan Luhan berselisih faham tentang hal menambah isteri Sehun. Sejak itulah Sehun tidak lagi menjenguk Luhan, Sehun lebih banyak menghabiskan masanya menguruskan hal negara. Makan, minum dan tidurnya hanya berkisar didalam kamarnya sahaja. Sepertinya Sehun terus mengabaikan keadaan Luhan. Luhan pernah sekali ke kamar Sehun namun pengawal yang bertugas tidak membenarkan Luhan masuk kerana Sehun tidak mau berjumpanya dalam masa yang terdekat.

"Luhan, berhentilah termenung. Makan ubatmu ini." Perintah Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia masih berasa bersalah atas keadaan yang tidak bagus ini. "Kyung, apakah aku terlalu ego dengan keputusan ini?" soal Luhan kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang baru sahaja menata meja makan Luhan menghampiri Luhan. "Kurasa Sehun pasti akan memahami kehendakmu. Tapi darimana kau tau yang Sehun tidak lagi berhubungan badan dengan Ji Won?"

Luhan menatap wajah Kyungsoo sekilas lalu memejamkan matanya: "Aku mengetahuinya daripada Maharani. Dia yang memberitahu keadaan sebenar hubungan Ji Won dan Sehun. Aku merasa bersalah sebab membocorkan hal tersebut kepada Sehun." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku bersetuju dengan apa yang kau katakan pada Sehun. Tanpa adanya pewaris, Korea akan kehilangan pemimpin tetapi kau taukan yang Sehun tidak akan mencari yang lain kerana cintanya sangat dalam kepadamu."

Luhan bangkit dari kerusi dan berjalan menuju kekatilnya. "Aku lelah Kyung. Aku ingin tidur dahulu." Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala.'

 _Kamar Maharani_

"Maharaja dan Luhan bergaduh? Mengapa baru sekarang beta mendapat tau hal ini." Ketika ini, Maharani sedang memakan cemilannya bersama Ji Won. Turut bersama mereka adalah Jongin. Maharani memanggil Jongin kerna Maharani mendapat khabar yang Sehun sudah seminggu tidak keluar dari kamar.

"Ampun Maharani, mereka mengalami sedikit salah paham. Tapi patik yakin ini akan berakhir tidak lama lagi." Jongin memberi opininya walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin akan ucapannya. Ji Won memandang muka Jongin lalu berkata: "Apa yang menjadi punca ketegangan antara mereka. Kau pasti tau hal ini Kai." "Ampun Yang Mulia, hubungan mereka sedikit bermasalah kerna disebabkan Luhan menggesa Maharaja memikirkan soal anak. Tampaknya Maharaja tidak ingin membincangkan hal ini lebih dalam dengan patik. Jadi maklumat ini sahaja yang patik dapat kongsikan."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Arahan Maharani diikuti oleh Jongin. "Bagaimana pandanganmu Ji Won?" soal Maharani. Hanya Ji Won dan Maharani sahaja yang tinggal didalam kamar tersebut. "Ini adalah satu perkara yang tidak anakanda jangka bonda. Luhan meminta Sehun mendapatkan anak lagi. Anakanda yakin bonda lebih mengetahui akan hal ini." Maharani tersenyum nipis. "Bonda hanya maukan kebahagiaan Sehun. Semua tau yang Luhan tidak akan memberikan zuriat. Hanya wanita sahaja yang boleh memberi apa yang Korea mau. Jadi, bonda mau Luhan yang membuka mulut tentang hal ini."

Ji Won sedikit tersenyum. "Apakah ini akan berhasil bonda? Kita semua tau yang Sehun tidak akan berpaling daripada Luhan." Maharani segera bangun dan memanggil seseorang: "Han Hyo Joo, segera kemari." Inang istana itu segera masuk kedalam kamar Maharani. "Ampun Maharani, apa keperluan yang Maharani ingini?" "Minggu depan persiapkan satu majlis tarian sempena ulangtahun beta. Pilih gadis-gadis yang cantik, berikan mereka solekan yang paling menarik. Beta tau kau mampu memberikan beta satu kepuasan." Hyo Joo segera membongkokkan kepalanya lalu berkata: "Patik akan cuba yang terbaik demi memuaskan kehendak Yang Mulia." Ketika ini Ji Won sudah meneka apa yang Maharani cuba lakukan.

 _Bilik Kerja Sehun_

Sehun masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Dokumen-dokumen yang memerlukan perhatian dan tanda tangannya masih menumpuk. Dia merehatkan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. 'Sudah hampir tengah malam.' Gumam Sehun. Keadaan bilik kerjanya yang diterangi cahaya lilin dan dian setidaknya memberi sedikit pencahayaan. Sehun bangkit dari kerusi yang didudukinya lalu berjalan menuju ke teras samping kamarnya. Dari situ dia boleh melihat kawasan sekitar istana dan sebahagian kawasan Seoul.

"Masih terjaga pada waktu sebegini Tuanku?" suara Jongin memecah keheningan. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Jongin membawa satu nampan yang berisi teko dan cawan. "Aku membawakanmu teh ginseng dan sedikit cemilan. Kau sudah tidak makan dari petang tadi." Selepas menuangkan teh itu, Jongin berganjak menuju kearah Sehun.

"Masih memikirkan perkataan Luhan?" Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata Jongin itu hanya menghela nafas berat. "Hei Sehun, aku tidak memahami dirimu. Luhan mungkin bersalah apabila dia mengungkit hal dirimu dan Ji Won, tapi dia mempunyai alasan yang kukuh." Sehun masih lagi menatap kehadapan tanpa menatap Jongin. "Coba kau fikir Maharaja Sehun. Luhan ketika mengutarakan hal itu pasti merasai kesakitan paling dalam. Meminta orang yang dia cintai mengambil selir demi memberi keturunan. Aku tidak mampu membayangkan kalau diriku ditempat Luhan. Aku sangat menghormatinya Sehun."

Perkataan pembantu peribadinya itu memberi satu kesedaran buat Sehun. Jika dia berada ditempat Luhan, pastinya dia tidak akan membenarkan orang yang dicintainya berhubungan dengan orang lain. Sehun menyedari yang Luhan adalah orang yang begitu tulus mencintainya. "Luhan memikirkan kebaikan bagimu dan negara melebihi kegembiraan dirinya. Aku mohon Sehun, turutilah permintaan dirinya." Suara Jongin berharap. "Akan aku pikirkan, Jongin. Aku ingin bersendirian."

 _Istana Maharani_

Ulang tahun Maharani disambut sederhana sahaja. Maharani tidak mau terlalu banyak pembaziran dilakukan bagi hari lahirnya. Maharani sedar yang negaranya akan bersiap sedia menghadapi peperangan. Jadi, Maharani lebih suka sekiranya perbelanjaan bagi ulang tahunnya disalurkan untuk menyiapkan tentera Korea.

Kesederhanaan majlis itu tidak sedikitpun merosakkan kemeriahan majlis. Sehun, sebagai anak yang berbakti kepada ibunya, telah menyiapkan sajak untuk ibunya sebagai hadiah. Keceriaan itu semakin berganda apabila kakak kepada Sehun, Puteri He Syun turut bersama-sama didalam majlis itu. He Syun merupakan satu-satunya anak perempuan Maharani. Semenjak umurnya 14 tahun, He Syun berkahwin dengan seorang pemimpin puak di wilayah Unggi. Jadi, He Syun hanya akan pulang bertemu ibunya setahun sekali dan pada hari lahir Maharanilah He Syun akan pulang.

"Anakandaku He Syun, bagaimana keadaan dirimu disana. Bonda selalu mengharapkan kau ada disisi bonda." He Syun hanya tersenyum ringan mendengar kata-kata bondanya. "Ampun bonda, bukankah ada Ji Won disisi bonda. Maharaja juga bersama bonda disini. Anakanda cuma berharap bonda sentiasa sehat dan baik-baik sahaja."

"Ampun Maharani, apakah majlis tarian boleh kita jalankan?" sembah Hyo Joo. Maharani segera memberi perintah agar majlis tarian dimulakan. Alunan muzik tradisional Korea mulai kedengaran. Para penari yang terdiri daripada gadis-gadis muda dengan lemah gemalainya mulai menari. Didalam sepuluh orang penari itu, ada seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian berwarna merah dan menggunakan sehelai kain berwarna senada dengan bajunya sebagai penutup muka.

Sehun yang sedang duduk disinggahsananya terpaku melihat gadis yang bertutup mukanya itu menari. Gerakan dan lenggoknya senada dengan irama muzik. Mata penari itu sering menatap wajah Sehun dan Sehun semakin memperhatikannya. Tidak lama kemudian, tarian itu berakhir seiring dengan sang gadis bertutup wajah itu terduduk didepan Sehun. Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Maharani. Melintasi gadis itu Sehun menjatuhkan sapu tangannya tepat didepan wajah gadis itu. Jongin yang melihat kejadian itu segera menuju ke arah Hyo Joo. "Hyo Joo, persiapkan gadis itu. Sehun inginkan gadis itu menjadi teman tidurnya." Bisik Jongin. Hyo Joo segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ampun bonda, anakanda ingin kembali kekamar dahulu. He Syun adikku, temanilah bonda berbual." Sehun segera berlalu diikuti Jongin. Hyo Joon berbisik kepada Maharani: "Maharaja memilih seorang gadis untuk menemaninya." Maharani membalas bisikan Hyo Joo: "Persiapkan gadis itu, jangan biarkan Sehun murka." Hyo Joo segera berlalu. "Apa yang bonda dan Hyo Joo bisikkan?" Maharani tersenyum kepada Hye Syun, senyuman yang penuh dengan rahsia.

 _Kamar Luhan_

Luhan sedang duduk bersendirian. Dia sememangnya tidak menghadiri majlis ulang tahun mertuanya itu dengan alasan tidak sihat. Lebih tepat lagi, batinnya yang tidak sihat. Dua minggu dia tidak berjumpa Sehun dan kerinduannya semakin membuncah. Namun, dia sedar yang Sehun masih murka kepadanya akibat perselisihan faham tempoh hari. Luhan tidak menyalahkan Sehun sepenuhnya, dia yang memulakan semua ini dan kesannya harus ditanggung Luhan.

Suara bunyi ungags dari taman istana membuatkan Luhan khayal. Tiba-tiba Luhan direngkuh seseorang dari belakang. Hal itu membuatnya kaget. Namun kekagetan Luhan sirna apabila aroma yang menguar dari badan sipelaku membuatkan Luhan rileks.

"Sehun…" hanya gumaman yang keluar.

Luhan segera merungkai pelukan dan segera berbalik ke belakang. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sarat dengan cinta. Luhan segera memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Maafkan aku Sehun." Suara Luhan kedengaran lirih. "Shhhhhh…bukan salahmu sepenuhnya Lu. Aku yang tidak mengerti apa yang kau ingin sampaikan." Luhan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Sehun: "Jadi, kau bersetuju dengan cadanganku?"

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya searas dengan wajah Luhan. manik mata mereka bertabrakan. "Jika dengan melakukannya kau akan lebih bahagia, maka aku akan menurutimu kerna kau adalah jiwaku." Luhan menangis didalam pelukan Sehun. Dia menyedari cinta Sehun tidak kalah besar darinya. Tapi ini adalah konsekuensinya. Luhan hanya berharap dirinya masih tetap kuat menjalankan hidupnya selepas ini. Kedua mereka tetap berpelukan. Masing-masing tidak mau melepaskan kehangatan kasih sayang yang mereka jalin selama ini.


	21. Chapter 20

**BAB 20:**

Seorang gadis sedang duduk didalam kamarnya. Kelihatan dia sedang memeluk kain selimut berwarna emas dan sesekali menciumnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir gadis muda itu. Tidak lama kemudian, dia merebahkan diri sambil terus memeluk dan mencium selimut tersebut. 'Aku tak menyangka Maharaja memilih aku sebagai teman tidurku. Sebuah keberuntungan besar bagiku." Monolog itu berputar-putar didalam pemikiran Lee Si-Yong.

Lee Si-Young, seorang hamba baru berusia 16 tahun, dia berasal dari bahagian selatan Korea. Sewaktu peperangan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol, dia adalah tawanan perang yang dibawa ke Seoul lebih tepatnya ke istana. Kulitnya putih kekuningan, rambutnya hitam kelam dan warna matanya seperti hazel. Duduk didalam istana adalah suatu perkara yang dia tidak jangkakan. Kini, dia dipilih sebagai teman tidur Maharaja Sehun selepas malam ulang tahun Maharani. Sudah pastinya dia semakin shock mengenangkan yang Sehun sudah mempunyai isteri lelaki. Namun, Si-young seolah tidak mempedulikannya. Yang penting adalah mendapatkan cinta daripada Sehun.

Ketukan dipintu kamar mengejutkan Si-young dari mimpinya itu, Si-young segera bangun dan membetulkan pakaiannya. Setelah dia memberi arahan untuk masuk, inang istana, Hyo-Joo segera masuk diikuti seorang dayang wanita yang membawa bungkusan. "Selamat pagi, Si-young, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Si-young menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata: "Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat gembira buatku inang." Hyo-Joo menyuruh pelayan wanita itu untuk meletakkan bungkusan tersebut. "Segera bersiap, Yang Mulia Maharani ingin bertemu denganmu, pakai pakaian yang telah aku siapkan untukmu ini."

Si-young sedikit terperanjat lalu berkata: "Yang Mulia ingin bertemuku, apa aku melakukan kesalahan inang?" Hyo-Joo menghela napasnya: "Aku tidak tau, cepat bersiap. Yang Mulia Maharani tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama." Si-young akur dengan perintah itu walaupun dia masih menggerutu.

 _Istana Luhan_

Luhan sedang merajut ketika secara tiba-tiba pandangannya ditutup. "Kyungsoo, jangan bermain-main waktu sebegini. Aku ingin menyiapkan kantung duit ini secepatnya." Suara kekehan yang kedengaran membuatkan Luhan melepaskan tangan tersebut dan memusingkan kepalanya. Mata Luhan membulat apabila wajah sipelaku itu muncul pada penglihatannya.

"Sehun..Maaf Yang Mulia Maharaja…Kenapa mengagetkanku..?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit kehadapan seperti mau dicium. Sehun meneruskan ketawanya: "Habisnya kau terlalu khusyuk dengan rajutanmu. Kau tidak mendengar aku memanggilmu sejak tadi. Hahahahah." Luhan meletakkan hasil rajutannya diatas kerusi lalu mencium tangan Sehun. "Maaf, aku terlalu asyik dengan aktiviti ini. Mohon keampunannya Sehun."

Dengan aegyo Luhan, Sehun tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa selain tersenyum lembut. Dengan segera Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan mencium kening, pipi dan bibir sang belahan jiwanya. "Aku merinduimu Lu, sangat merinduimu." Sehun terus memeluk Luhan sambil mereka duduk disebuah kerusi panjang. "Sehun, aku juga merinduimu. Tapi kau sedang sibuk dengan urusan negara. Lihat, wajahmu kelihatan pucat. Jangan abaikan kesihatanmu selalu." Luhan membelai wajah Sehun perlahan-lahan.

Sehun sangat menyukai momen-momen seperti ini. Dimana mereka saling mengasihi dan mencintai tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang lain. Sehun mau mereka seperti ini selamanya berada didalam pelukan, saling mengucapkan kata-kata cinta tanpa batasan waktu. "Kebetulan kau sudah disini Sehun, aku ingin kau makan tengah hari disini. Bolehkan?" Sekali lagi, aegyo Luhan menyebabkan Sehun terpaku dan akur akan permintaan Sehun.

 _Istana Maharani_

"Jadi kau adalah Si-young, sang penari yang telah menarik perhatian Maharaja Sehun pada malam itu?" Si-young yang mendengar soklan Maharani hanya mampu menelan air liurnya perlahan. Dia merasakan hawa yang menakutkan sedang keluar dari tubuh Maharani. "Jawab pertanyaan beta!" Si-young dengan kagetnya mengangkat kepalanya sedari tadi yang tunduk dan memandang terus wajah Maharani: "Benar Yang Mulia, patik yang menari sewaktu majlis ulang tahun Maharani malam tadi."

Maharani tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Sejujurnya, kau memang cantik Si-young. Beta sememangnya ingin mencari orang yang sepertimu. Orang yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Sehun daripada Luhan. Jika kau mampu memberi zuriat kepada Sehun, kehidupanmu akan terjamin pada masa depan. Jika kau mau hidup seperti hamba-hamba yang lain, yang tidak mempunyai masa depan maupun harapan. Kau boleh menolak permintaan beta."

Si-young segera melutut dihadapan Maharani dan memegang tangan Maharani: "Ampun Yang Mulia, patik akan mengikuti arahan Maharani asalkan patik sentiasa bersama Maharaja. Mohon tunjuk ajar daripada Yang Mulia." Maharani hanya tersenyum licik.

 _Istana Luhan_

Luhan sedang asyik membuat rajutannya apabila suara Kyungsoo kedengaran: "Luhan, kau harus meminum obat ini. Jika tidak, penyakitmu akan kambuh." Luhan meletakkan alat-alat merajutnya didalam bakul lalu berkata: "Aku muak dengan ubat itu Kyung, baunya sahaja sudah membuatkanku mau muntah apalagi rasanya." Rengek Luhan.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya dan berkata: "Kalau kau tidak mau minum ya sudah, jangan sampai Maharaja Sehun mengetahuinya dan memarahimu. Aku tidak akan membelamu waktu itu nanti." Mendengar nama Sehun, Luhan berdecak keras lalu mengambil gelas berisikan obat itu lalu segera diteguknya. "Sekarang sudah puas, asyik-asyik membangkitkan nama Sehun kau ini Kyung." Kyungsoo tertawa melihat aksi menggerutu Luhan. Dia tau yang Luhan akan mengikuti arahannya apabila nama Sehun disebut. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun sendiri yang mengingatkan Luhan agar terus meminum obat itu agar tubuhnya kembali sihat seperti sediakala.

"Hoamm… Selepas meminum obat ini aku merasa mengantuk. Aku mau tidur sebentar." Kyungsoo tersenyum mengerti. "Memang benar Lu. Kau bahkan tidur lebih lama. Waktu Sehun menjengukmu siang dua hari lepas pun kau masih tidur padahal kau tidak biasa tidur siang…" Secara tiba-tiba pikiran Kyungsoo berubah kearah negatif. Luhan juga merasakan sesuatu yang janggal: "Kyung, sudah berapa lama aku tidur siang dengan waktu yang lama?" Kyungsoo mengelus-elus dagunya: "Sejak dua minggu lepas aku mulai perasan. Sehingga hari ini baru aku tersadar."

"Kyung, coba kau panggil tabib Kang Woo. Tapi katakan padanya bahwa aku ingin melakukan pemeriksaan rutin padanya." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya: "Jangan tidur dahulu Luhan,tunggu hingga tabib Kang Woo sampai." Pesan Kyungsoo. Luhan memandang cawan yang berisi obat tersebut dengan serius.

 _Istana Besar_

"Ampun Maharaja, Putera Morinaga selaku pemerintah Kaminoshima mengutus surat kepada kerajaan kita untuk membantunya melawan Shogun Kamamura. Shogun Kamamura dikatakan sedang meluaskan kuasanya ke selatan Jepang dan ketika ini, mereka sedang bertempur di Shimonoseki." Woo Bin membaca ringkasan surat tersebut dihadapan Sehun dan seluruh pegawai.

"Ampun Tuanku, pada pandangan patik, hal ini adalah urusan dalam negara mereka. Patik merasakan adalah lebih baik kita menumpukan kepada ancaman dari China. Tuanku, Shogun Kamamura menyerang Putera Morinaga adalah kerna disebabkan ulah kerajaan Kaminoshima yang membunuh utusan Shogun Kamamura. Jadi, secara terangnya, ini adalah kesalahan Putera Morinaga." Jo Kwon, salah seorang pegawai tinggi Sehun memberi penerangan.

"Ya, memang benar utusan Shogun Kamamura dibunuh oleh pihak Putera Morinaga sendiri. Namun, kebiadapan utusan Shogun Kamamura merendah-rendahkan kerajaan Kaminoshima menyebabkan dia dibunuh. Lagipula, utusan itu dibunuh ketika sampai di Pelabuhan Fukuoka. Jadi, kerajaan Kaminoshima tidak bersalah sepenuhnya dalam hal ini." Siwon memberikan ideanya.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya memberi isyarat untuk para menteri berhenti bercakap. "Tentang hal ini, pada pandangan beta ianya bukan masalah kecil atau besar maupun siapa salah atau betul. Kerajaan Kaminoshima adalah dibawah naungan Empayar Korea sejak 100 tahun lepas. Lokasinya begitu strategik ditengah-tengah laluan perdagangan. Sayangnya, Putera Morinaga adalah pemimpin yang lemah. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan masanya dengan wanita dan arak. Hanya apabila waktu sebegini barulah dia mengingati kita. Shogun Kamamura pula, melihat pemimpin yang lemah sebagai satu justifikasi untuk meluaskan pengaruh mereka. Beta memang berhasrat untuk membantu kerajaan Kaminoshima. Tetapi, kita akan membantu dengan cara menukar pemimpin mereka dengan orang yang lebih layak memimpin." Saat Sehun habis berucap, para tetinggi kerajaan memahami bahawa Sehun akan memulakan kempen militarinya tidak lama lagi.

 _Istana Luhan_

Tabib Kang Woo sejak tadi sudah memeriksa keadaan kesihatan Luhan. Tabib itu sedang membaca denyutan nadi Luhan. Sejurus selesai Tabib Kang Woo berkata: "Maaf Yang Mulia, izinkan hamba untuk mencucuk jarum akupuntur ini dijari Tuanku. Mungkin ini dapat membenarkan apa yang patik fikirkan." Luhan mengangguk perlahan.

Jarum itu dicucuk pada hujung jari telunjuk Luhan. Luhan sedikit meringis apabila kesakitan itu mula dirasai. Dengan pantas, tabib Kang Woo mencabut jarum itu. Tabib Kang Woo segera meneliti hujung jarum yang berdarah itu. "Seperti yang patik duga, seseorang telah mencampurkan ramuan obat yang patik berikan pada Tuanku." Wajah Luhan sedikit tegang mendengar kata-kata tabib muda itu. "Apa ianya racun?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabar.

"Ianya bukan racun tapi kandungan obat yang ada didalamnya adalah tinggi. Sekiranya Yang Mulia berterusan meminum obat tersebut dalam masa enam bulan, Yang Mulia akan menjadi lemah dan merencatkan pemikiran Yang Mulia." Terang tabib Kang Woo. "Pasti ada yang orang yang melakukan perbuatan ini. Tapi kita tak mengetahui siapa yang menjadi dalang utamanya." Luhan memberikan penjelasan.

"Yang Mulia memang benar. Patik akan membetulkan kandungan obat itu semula. Cuma, yang patik hairan bagaimana mereka boleh meninggikan kandungan ramuan tersebut secara senyap. Hanya patik dan Yang Mulia tau akan obat ini. Patik tidak mau berburuk sangka namun bukankah Yang Mulia baru menerima hamba-hamba yang baru pada bulan lepas dan kasus ini berlaku dua minggu lepas." Luhan yang mendengar penjelasan Kang Woo segera menyimpulkan: "Anda maksudkan bahwa ada diantara hamba-hamba yang baru dihantar kesini telah diupah untuk meracun beta?"

Tabib Kang Woo berkata: "Patik tidak yakin dengan hal ini. Patik cuma ingin memberi nasihat agar Yang Mulia lebih berhati-hati dengan masalah makanan dan minuman Tuanku." Luhan dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala mereka serentak. "Kyung, mulai hari ini. Kau akan mengawasi mereka dengan teliti." Arahan Luhan diterima Kyungsoo tanpa ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak akan bertoleransi dengan mereka yang mengancam nyawaku." Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.


End file.
